


彼时此地 Current Location

by JasmineH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catfish AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 刚从一段失败的网骗恋情中走出来，埃尔文意外地与网骗照片背后的真人——一位名叫利维尔·阿克曼的年轻摄影师——擦出了火花。（也就是说，有人用利维尔的照片钓埃尔文，结果埃尔文兜兜转转爱上了正主的故事）
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, past Erwin/Nile
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. 当前坐标

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Current Location](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047048) by [thefangirlingdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead). 



> 我又来翻译丢人现眼了。非常可爱的故事，希望大家能喜欢。

事情的开端是Instagram软件左上突然跳出的红点。埃尔文不怎么用这个软件，上面发布的东西屈指可数：无聊的自拍，朋友的合影，喜欢的食物，工作上的活动……就跟大部分20来岁的上班族没什么两样。所以，当有一天，一个有着好些粉丝的账号突然关注自己时，埃尔文不可避免地产生了好奇。

他当下就翻起来这个男人的账号。在对方的个人描述中，他介绍自己为奈尔。对方的账号里充满了风景照片，它们构图巧妙，美丽非凡。但真正让埃尔文决定关注这个陌生人的原因是夹杂在大量风景照中零星的自拍。奈尔看起来不是个好相处的家伙，顺滑的黑发，简单的发型，锐利的五官，高高的颧骨和半眯的眼睛。至少他精心摆拍的自拍给埃尔文透露出了这些。虽然光从照片上来看，奈尔是个很丧气的人，但是后来他与埃尔文的互动证明了他其实非常友善，这让埃尔文感到非常特别。刚开始他只是在奈尔的照片下做简单的评论，后来评论升了温，变成一种类似调情的方式，于是最终他们交换了电话号码。几周后，埃尔文对这位来自德州的活动策划人产生了浓厚的好感，尽管他本人远在西海岸的加州。

如果母亲知道自家儿子一脚踏入网恋世界，她绝对会给自己连夜做思想教育。但是，拜托，这都什么年代了。再说了奈尔是个魅力十足的人，埃尔文不能否认自己很欣赏对方。奈尔会为了与他聊天而熬夜，一有空就会给他发消息，这样的关注和随性的暧昧让埃尔文感觉很好。埃尔文身边没有什么发展新恋情的机会。他是一名音乐公关，常年忙得焦头烂额，导致他闲下来时也懒得出门，有时他也会见点生面孔，但都是一些与工作相关的音乐人或者潜在客户，反正不是他准备来一段浪漫感情的候选。

然而，在他们初初萌生的友谊，或者感情，或者随便怎么称呼的关系的几个月后，奈尔一些让人产生疑惑的行为在埃尔文眼中愈发明显。当然，当你多了解一个人之后总是会注意到一些缺陷，这是很自然的，不是吗？奈尔的工作时间十分随机，他经常会突然通知埃尔文他要赶在活动开始前尽快为客户做好准备，这一周剩下的时间都没空交谈。他似乎总是在出差，经常联系不到，但一旦联系上了，会立刻发送一些甜蜜暖心的消息。“想你了”，“我有机会打电话给你”，“我太等不及听你的声音了”，诸如此类。

这些甜言蜜语的的确确安抚了一些埃尔文由于缺乏沟通而产生的沮丧或恼火。不过，埃尔文并不是个蠢蛋，他知道自己从未真的见过奈尔。虽然奈尔发给他过不少自拍，他们也经常通话，但视频聊天却是一次都没有。每当埃尔文试图与奈尔视频时，奈尔总是能找出一万个理由来回绝——手机掉厕所里了，相机坏了，网络不好，没有时间……每次都是这样。这是种行为模式，虽然埃尔文希望自己只是在休息日看了太多集《鲶鱼》才产生了这个念头。

奈尔也没有Facebook，他的理由是讨厌这个社交平台。埃尔文应该意识到这是另一个危险信号，但是他并没有中断他们之间的交往。他只是情不自禁地希望两人能好好相处，奈尔很有魅力，也很和善，而他自己也太久没有一段真正的感情了。他可以接受奈尔不愿意和他视频通话，只要奈尔不是在欺骗他。

但是事情往往不如人所愿，经过短短几个月的你来我往，有些东西逐渐有了头绪。事情的开端是Instagram软件左上突然跳出的红点，但故事则要等到埃尔文终于揭露了奈尔的真面目才算真正开始。

这是又是辛苦的一周，奈尔说自己正跟新客户完成一个大项目。埃尔文很擅长尊崇他人的工作，并在别人忙碌时给予充分的理解和空间。所以，当奈尔告诉自己他这一天都要忙得脚不着地时，埃尔文压根没指望对方会给自己发消息，更没指望对方会有空在Instagram上发帖。但显然对方做到了。当时埃尔文正在和他的死党兼大学室友米凯吃午饭，他百无聊赖地扫着Instagram，然后突然看见一张相当惊艳的照片。他认识照片里的景色，是他在俄勒冈最喜欢的一个镇子。其实这张照片不是重点，重点是那个地方，和拍摄者。

照片里的那个地方埃尔文去了不知道多少次了，从家里出发只要开上几个小时车就能到。那这么说来，奈尔现在只离他几小时车程。埃尔文感到困惑，然后这种困惑化成了某种沮丧。他把照片给米凯看了一眼，友人立刻就疑惑奈尔怎么都没告诉他自己会在附近。于是埃尔文就转手把这个问题抛给了奈尔，回复很快——应该说是立刻——就来了，让埃尔文的沮丧变成了愤怒。

_“还在工作中，等会儿再聊。”_

他没有提及他的位置，也没有提到他离埃尔文只有几个小时的路程，是的，也许埃尔文不应该生气，也许对方有着一个完全合理的解释，但他实在忍不住。他花了不知道多少个深夜在和奈尔交谈上，告诉对方自己很想来拜访，而且如果他最终去往德州，对方一定是第一个知道的人。奈尔也说过同样的话，但是……显然，事实并非如此。

到目前为止，埃尔文最好的朋友已经花了一周的时间试图敲醒这个被冲昏了头脑的可怜人。原本，埃尔文会因米凯轻描淡写地给他从未见过的人下定义而感到不认同，但现在，埃尔文不得不承认自己明白了他的意思。

“他在耍你。”米凯一本正经地说道。他的语气就好像他老早就料到如此了，只是怕伤了埃尔文的感情而一直没讲。但看在埃尔文终于肯认清现实，米凯认为现在说也无妨了。“他又不是知道你住哪，但偏偏不告诉你他就在附近？什么狗屁。”

埃尔文叹了口气。盘子里剩下的午餐突然看上去寡淡无味了起来。“我很想相信他只是太忙了，”他开口道，“但看这个回复……哎。”

米凯点了点头表示同意。“我真不想这么说，但是你怎么知道他是不是他自己声称的那个人？你们连视频聊天都没有过，埃尔文。”

“你想说什么？”埃尔文将视线从手机移到米凯身上。不过他并不需要米凯的回复就知道对方什么意思。他感到心脏沉甸甸的，如果奈尔并不是他认为他一直在和之交谈的那个人……那他就像《鲶鱼》[1]中的可怜虫一样，陷进了一个骗局，和一个网骗的人建立了关系。他本不该如此愚蠢的。

“我不认为他说的是实话。”米凯诚实地回答了埃尔文的问题。如果埃尔文最佩服米凯什么的话，那就是他从不胡说八道的为人方式。这时他们如何从中学起就建立友谊的重要枢纽，但现在，这份美德有些刺痛。

埃尔文深吐出一口气。他知道米凯是对的，尽管他不想承认。“也许他只是在当前位置上撒了谎。”

“难道这有什么差别吗？”米凯反击道。

听了这话，埃尔文忍不住垂下了头。他放弃挣扎了，只是沮丧地用手拨弄额前脱离发胶束缚了的头发，又忍不住叹了口气。“妈的。”

“我只是想问，”米凯咬了一口三明治，声音变得有些嘟嘟囔囔，“他给你发过比较坦诚的照片吗？我知道他在照片里都看起来很好，但那也太好了，好到让我不得不打个问号。你知道，太完美反而就不真实了。”

埃尔文性格中的一部分总是试图往好的一面想，总是想看到人们好的一面。这一部分让他吃过不少亏，埃尔文依旧没有放弃它。现在他的这一部分想争辩说，也许，奈尔只是想留下最好的印象，但米凯说的一切都太过有理了。事实就是这样。

午饭后，两人来到埃尔文的公寓。原本他们准备吃完午饭后就虚度一下午的光阴，看看电影啊，追追剧啊什么的。但由于午餐时的突发事件，埃尔文和米凯正趴在电脑前做着他几个月前就应该干的事。

或许埃尔文所经历的这些让人不禁觉得他过分天真，但事实上，他并没有蠢到那个地步。他知道他应该试着去搜索奈尔这个人，或者至少，像他和米凯现在这样，反向搜索奈尔发过的一些照片。但是就像之前提到的，埃尔文总是想看到人们最好的一面，他不想先入为主地认定别人会对自己撒谎。另外，一开始他也没有怀疑奈尔的理由，后来当他应该这么做时，很可惜，他已经陷得太深了。现在，他将奈尔的照片（奈尔自称的人的照片）拖进了搜索栏，按下回车的手指貌似有千斤重。

果不其然，他搜索的第一张照片——也是奈尔最近发布的一张自拍——跳出了许多结果。他不禁感叹，其实中午收到奈尔短信的那一刻他就知道事情绝对有猫腻，但他只是希望一切没有看上去那么糟糕。看到他迟迟没有点进任何一条搜索结果，米凯立马凑过来，拍开他的手随便点进了一条链接里。真不愧是好朋友啊。

这张照片曾被发布到许多不同的网站上——摄影博客、文章、其他一些Instagram账户，没有一个能够追溯到奈尔名下。事实上，在此期间，一个名字变得格外突出，当然跟奈尔完全没有关系。

利维尔·阿克曼。

“也许他只是拍了张照片。”埃尔文建议道，尽管他压根不相信自己刚刚说出的鬼话。就当这是垂死挣扎吧。也许，奈尔和这个叫做利维尔的摄影师是朋友。也许这都是一个大误会。

米凯显然也觉得那是鬼话，他瘪着嘴，挑起了眉毛。“那就搜搜看呗？”于是他复制了这个名字——

利维尔·阿克曼

——埃尔文希望并祈祷自己只是反应过度。

这个名字被粘贴到了搜索栏里，随着米凯轻敲回车，所有的迷雾终于被吹散得一干二净。首先弹出的是Tumblr博客，其次是一个个人网站，标题都是Levi Ackerman Photography。

“揭晓答案的时间到了。”米凯将手从电脑上撤了下来，平静地看着自己的朋友。埃尔文很想立刻合上电脑，把一切归咎于一个大误会。不过他没有这么做，毕竟成年人了不至于这么幼稚。埃尔文只是叹着气点进了看起来更可靠的个人网站里。

域名下的进度条显示网址正在加载，等待是痛苦的，但最终，首页披露了多张美丽的自然风景和城市景观照，充满了令人咂舌的，充满活力的色彩和戏剧性的场景。这些照片绝对令人叹为观止，但埃尔文没空欣赏它们，因为他忙着划过它们寻找一些实质性的东西，也许是一张乌黑头发、表情深沉的男人的照片。也许会有奈尔名字的标题，那这一切很快就可以得到澄清。但当埃尔文浏览这位摄影师的肖像照时，所有的模特都是他从未见过的男男女女。从美学的角度上，这些都是赏心悦目的照片，构图艺术，体态优美。但埃尔文不关心这个，因为没有一个人是他想找的那个男人。没有一个人是奈尔。

埃尔文觉得胃里翻江倒海，因为他已经知道这意味着什么。

比起纠结的埃尔文，米凯更善于直切正题。“天啊，埃尔文。”他一边接过电脑点进相关页，一边忍不住发出惊叹。埃尔文本来也应该这么做，但他内心的侥幸扰乱了他的步伐。在相关页上，真相清晰如白昼，是一张奈尔——事实证明，这其实是利维尔——越过肩膀，侧头从镜框里望向远方的照片。埃尔文熟悉那张照片，毕竟它也躺在自己的手机里。他感到喉咙里卡着个肿块。

利维尔·阿克曼是一位来自布鲁克林的23岁肖像和风景摄影师。他自学成才，而且—

“够了，”埃尔文一把将电脑从面前扯开，惯性让其半合了起来。他感到恶心，他不要再看关于利维尔的任何信息了，毕竟这已经证明奈尔这个人从头到尾就是个骗子。他不敢相信自己竟然如此愚蠢，如此盲目地期待着一段浪漫的恋情。当一切过于美好时，那一定与真实相差甚远。

“嘿……”米凯压低了声音，试图用行动安慰他失落的朋友。他将手搭在埃尔文肩上，真诚的说道：“我很抱歉……我也不希望会是这样。”

“我知道。”埃尔文摇着头咕哝着，“我只是个白痴。我早该知道的。”

“你对他有感情。”米凯补充道，“这没什么可笑的。一旦涉及到感情，人就容易做出有失水准的事情。”

“我是个公关，”埃尔文依旧喃喃地说，“整天都泡在网上的那种公关，怎么就没想到去查查他？”

“没有人希望这种事发生，”米凯再三强调，“这不是你的错。”

“好吧……”埃尔文低声低语，低头看着手机。几个月的聊天、电话、相约见面、一起出行的承诺在这一刻变得毫无意义。他对奈尔说的每件事，他向他倾诉的一切，他承诺的一切……这些都不再有任何意义。虽然埃尔文知道吸引他的不仅仅是奈尔的外表，但一段由欺瞒带来的关系是不可能继续的，毫无疑问。他永远不可能能跟一个骗子在一起。

失落了一会儿后，埃尔文知道他接下来该做什么。

虽然事因奈尔而起，但要等到埃尔文一口气将奈尔的所有联系方式删除、彻底将这个人从生活中剥离后，事情才真正开始变得有趣起来。埃尔文在Instagram和Tumblr取消了对奈尔的关注，拉黑了他，连发消息通知对方自己已经洞察了他的所作所为都没有。他甚至懒得去搜索对方的名字，看看他到底长什么鬼样，就直接把自己手机里的照片和短信全部删除。米凯心知要给埃尔文空间，于是打假完毕后就早早回去了。埃尔文独自一人坐在客厅，面前倒着几听啤酒罐，旁边随意摆着一个披萨盒。他把手机丢得远远的，以防奈尔试图用其他方式联系自己。一想到被别人愚弄，他就恶心，还有什么比廉价啤酒和劣质食物更能消愁呢？

米凯离开的几小时后，埃尔文发现电视里正在播着一部无聊至极的爆米花电影。他压根不知道电影讲了什么，毕竟他一直盯着合上的电脑，脑子里不停回播着当天下午的事情。奈尔认识这个叫利维尔·阿克曼的人吗？他为什么要盗窃别人的照片来搭讪？什么东西这么值得他冒充别人身份来隐瞒？自己是不是应该搜搜看这个骗子长什么样？奈尔·德克也不算是一个多见的名字吧？

除非他连这个都撒谎了。

电影依旧在背景里有条不紊地吵闹着。不知出于何种原因，埃尔文突然伸手抓过电脑，在米凯离开后第一次打开了它。屏幕亮了起来，利维尔·阿克曼的网站成了埃尔文唯一看到的东西，瞬间，关于奈尔的一切计划就被他抛到了九霄云外。事实上，埃尔文仍然逗留在摄影师的网站，双眼里划过一张张美丽动人的照片，阅读着他能发现的一切信息。他知道他不应该如此，因为这个叫做利维尔的和他目前的困境毫无关系，但是埃尔文依旧一字一句读了对方的相关页里的全部内容，了解到利维尔来自布鲁克林，摄影技术自学成才，拍摄的照片被许多著名杂志出版，也被用于许多大型的广告宣传中，他也经常游历他乡进行拍摄。

埃尔文继续浏览利维尔的网站，点开每一个作品集，直到最后点击下方的博客链接，来到了这个人的Tumblr。在那里，埃尔文看到了一些在个人网站上见过的照片，还有一些他没看到过的，他近乎渴求地扫过对方零零散散的文字贴，希望能找到一些东西，任何东西。他甚至不知道自己在找什么。他只是需要分散注意力。

博客里大部分都是利维尔·阿克曼高超的摄影作品。偶尔会有一些分享个人生活的帖子，一些工作上的记录，隔一段时间还会有自拍。埃尔文点击下一页的手指停顿了一下。正如米凯之前指出的，他所有的自拍像都有着完美的构图，考虑到他的职业，这一点也变得不奇怪了。里面有不少埃尔文见过的照片：奈尔盗用了它们发布在自己的Instagram上，还用它们夹带着一些甜言蜜语来欺骗自己。不过，还有一些照片，还有一些更为坦率的照片，这对埃尔文来说是新鲜的。在其中一张照片中，利维尔举着一张印着他作品的大型画框，凌乱的头发微微遮盖着他细长的眼睛。标题写着：“店内上新！”

埃尔文盯着那张照片，几乎忘记了时间。画框背后露出利维尔纤细的身姿让他不禁试图回忆奈尔有没有给他发过一张全身照，答案很简单——没有。很快，埃尔文发现自己上瘾般地挖掘着这个男人的更多照片，他告诉自己这很正常——这几个月里他一直以为自己在跟照片上的人讲话，所以他自然会被正主利维尔吸引。有什么问题吗？

几听啤酒下肚，埃尔文已经把利维尔的博客窥探了一大半。几分钟后，他发现自己在Tumblr的联系页上，并在自己意识到以前大胆地发了条私信，因为他妈的为什么不呢？

上面写着： _“你应该没叫过奈尔吧？”_

这就是事情最终开始变得有趣的地方。

埃尔文本来准备匿名发送消息，但人喝酒后神智容易不清，于是大意之下他点击了直接发送，并且立刻就陷入了唾弃自己的懊恼之中。现在，如果利维尔无视了这条莫名其妙的私信，一切都好说。毕竟摄影师也是有很多正活儿要忙的吧？

埃尔文数不清这是他今天第几次叹气了。他把电脑丢在茶几上，逃避似地不去理会，然后站起来，伸了个懒腰，抓起空了的啤酒瓶丢进回收箱。他的余光扫过冰箱，想起中午没吃完的剩菜貌似被自己打包回来了，于是将其放入了微波炉。几分钟后，他带着剩饭和更多啤酒回到了客厅沙发。当他再次坐下时，埃尔文脑子里的唯一念头是明天一早自家可能成个垃圾场，然后Tumblr叮得一声收到了一条新消息。

哦，我操。

埃尔文自暴自弃地把食物撇在了一边，抓起电脑，以自己难以想象的迅速动作点开了信息图标。天啊，摄影师竟然真的回复他了。

_“并不。我上次确认的时候还是利维尔呢。”_

埃尔文懊恼地抓了抓本就散乱的金发。他不该因为自己糟糕的爱情生活而打扰这位无辜的摄影师，他现在尴尬极了，恨不得挖个地洞埋下自己近乎一米九的身躯。他怎么就不能当无事发生呢？埃尔文不知道怎么回复利维尔，所以也就没有回复，只是又端起了盘子吃剩下的午餐。不过没吃几口，又一条跳出的私信抓住了他的全部注意力。

_“为什么？”_

看到这条私信埃尔文忍不住低声咒骂了一句。这跟对方没有关系，也不应该有关系。如果他不回复，利维尔很可能最终会忘记这件事，会忘记自己的存在，而埃尔文可以试着从这种尴尬的局面中走出来。

但他有点醉了，还有点失神，他无法控制自己。他打下了脑海里闪过的第一个念头，听上去有点讨人怜悯的意味，但又能怎么办，他都已经点击发送了。

_“我想我喜欢上了一个冒充你的人。”_

下一条回复很快就跳了出来。埃尔文连剩饭的一半都没吃掉就开始迫不及待地读了起来。他绝不会承认自己的心因为利维尔的私信而砰砰乱跳。

_“有人拿我的照片来钓你？真没品。”_

埃尔文没有必要回复他，可是此时此刻，他的手指情不自禁在键盘上敲敲打打。

_“的确如此。无论如何，谢谢你。”_

事情就这样结束了。利维尔没有再回复，他自己也没有再发另一条信息。然而，这并不能阻止埃尔文重返摄影师的博客，如获至宝般细细探索。他不记得什么时候把半冷的剩饭吃完的，只知道自己又发现了几张奈尔从来没过发给过他的自拍像。很大可能是奈尔懒得深入窥探利维尔的博客。埃尔文奇怪地发现自己庆幸对方并没有这么做，因为这对于那个人来说也太不尊重了。那个自己从未见过，但现在已经在精神上为他批判起了骗子人渣的男人。那个在自己明明应该远离伤心互联网却克制不住继续网络跟踪的男人。

这些没有遭到毒手的照片是一些很有艺术感的裸体。柔和自然的光线透过卧室宽敞的大窗洒进室内。它们是艺术性的，高级的，带有挑逗意味但又不显得下流。画面上的男体有着柔软的曲线，一些锐利的角落则落下了暧昧的阴影。光阴很好地勾勒出他健美的腹肌、饱含力量的的大腿、锋利分明的锁骨和被深色床单堪堪遮住的腹股沟，隐约的毛发让埃尔文的想象飞上天际。他吞了口口水，喉咙发紧。

操。

埃尔文差点就给这张照片点了赞，他克制住了点赞的手，但没有克制住又一次私信利维尔。这也太蠢了，他早上清醒后绝对会后悔的。

_“你确定你不是奈尔？”_

这一次，利维尔回复得很快。 _“哈哈，真不是，抱歉啦。”_

而后，埃尔文依旧沉迷于利维尔的博客。并不是说他迷恋上了利维尔这个人——见鬼，他甚至都不认识他——但他承认自己上瘾了，不能停下浏览对方美丽的照片和自拍像。只过了几分钟，又一听啤酒空了，然后埃尔文在Tumblr上收到了一张照片。点开之前他就知道对方绝对是利维尔，但当他真的点开大图时又不禁头晕目眩，尽量不让自己的思绪胡乱扩散。照片像素不高，很可能是用手机摄像头拍的。里面的人手里拿着一张打印纸，上面写着“为你的爱情生活感到不幸——利维尔”，但埃尔文只是扫了一眼明显是为他写的字句后就转移了视线。这是一张非常坦率的照片，深v领让埃尔文一探对方漂亮的锁骨，凌乱的发丝下是一抹模糊但勾人的轻笑。他从未从奈尔那里收到过这样的照片，绝对肯定。

埃尔文很快回复道。

_“谢了。”_

凌晨时分，他在Tumblr上点击了关注，酒液下肚，没过多久他便倒在床上不省人事了。

当他早上醒来，满身的宿醉、困窘和疲惫，才突然发现利维尔也关注了自己。

* * *

除了旅行和拍摄必要，利维尔称得上个半吊子宅男。这不代表他不喜欢和朋友一起出门，探索纽约城里新鲜的地方，只是说他也挺喜欢在家里独自度过一个美好的夜晚，看看剧、冲冲浪什么的。比如今天晚上，利维尔在花了几个小时更新自己的网站后，累得一点也不想动，漫无目的地在Tumblr上刷新。当晚十点左右，他收到了一条陌生人的私信。只需一眼就让他不禁觉得有点好笑。

_“你应该没叫过奈尔吧？”_

他不知道什么样的情况才会让人跑来确认自己的名字。他的名字在博客和个人网站上可是大大写在那的。但利维尔今晚心情不错，被这个人幽默到了，于是简短地回复了对方。他对询问者没什么兴趣，一丝一毫点开对方博客、了解一下对方的意向都没有，但当他没有立即收到回复时，他又追问道：

_“为什么？”_

然后他就得知了对方找他私信的真实原因。说实话，他都快被逗笑了。竟然真的有人会从那么多网络图片中选择自己的来网骗。不过像之前说的，利维尔今天心情不错，于是他在继续自己的私人夜晚前又给这个可怜的家伙发了几条私信。尽管他在Tumblr和Instagram上有不少粉丝，尽管他的照片遍布网络，但这种奇事还是第一次。他已经习惯人们随意转发他的风景照，甚至肖像画，有些恶劣的人还试图声称是他们拍的，但是这种事情还真从没发生在自己身上。某种程度上这算一种奉承。过了一会儿，他就不感兴趣了，继续享受他的夜晚。

而后，这家伙又给他发了一条信息，让利维尔觉得自己不得不亲自拍张照片给对方一颗定心丸。直到那时，他才真正访问了这个可怜虫的博客，从他的侧边栏的头像来看，对方其实不是一个长相糟糕的家伙。这是一张很小的照片，但从利维尔所能看到的，那人有一头金发，一对蓝眼睛和一张漂亮的脸。脸倒是长得美感十足，这份赞赏并不完全出于利维尔身为摄影师的职业素养。要是他自己上的话肯定比那些盗用自己照片的狗屁网骗强上十倍。

发完照片后，利维尔又花了几分钟在这个男人——埃尔文——的博客上。几下鼠标，他就知道埃尔文为一家唱片公司做公关，喜欢并经常去听演奏会，住在美国的另一边。而且，通过点进博客里标记着“自己”的分类（利维尔为自己善于猜测这个陌生人会如何给自己的照片贴标签而洋洋得意），他了解到埃尔文并不是刻意在自己拍照时凹造型，而是真的长得不赖。事实上，他是利维尔喜爱拍摄的那一类人，他甚至不介意一天都盯着对方。埃尔文有一张宛若雕像的俊脸，完美的下巴轮廓，浓密的眉毛和金色的头发。在一些照片中，他显得更加随性，锐利剔透的蓝色眼睛让利维尔不住吞咽了几下。在他滚动鼠标的时候，利维尔还看到了几张埃尔文在海滩上赤裸上身的照片，更加证明之前拍摄对方会是绝妙体验的想法。他会是个完美的模特，即使他压根不知道该摆什么姿势。像埃尔文这样的家伙单单站在那里就可以看起来很漂亮了——他是摄影师梦寐以求的春梦，而且正好撞到了利维尔的性癖上。

不过利维尔才不会因为这就关注对方。他可不想给这个可怜的家伙一个虚假的希望，毕竟这个家伙显然在谈恋爱这方面一塌糊涂（从他刚刚被一个他认为是利维尔的人给骗了来看）。那样的话也太残忍了。

但是，利维尔早上醒来时发现昨晚的可怜人成了自己新的粉丝。那他还犹豫什么？关注就完事了。

* * *

在他们初次交谈之后的一个星期里，埃尔文和利维尔没有再说上一次话。埃尔文偶尔会为利维尔的博文点赞，而利维尔也可能在闲暇时光里偷窥几眼埃尔文的博客。总而言之，一个多星期后，他们才进行了第二次交谈。

佩特拉是利维尔的朋友、模特兼同僚，她拽着利维尔和一堆朋友冲进了酒吧，而利维尔在发现那群人都是白痴后赌气地猛灌了自己好几杯酒。佩特拉是个好姑娘，但她找来的朋友让利维尔很难招架得住。在酒吧里泡了大约三个小时后，他好不容易脱身打车回家。后来，他发现自己正在努力地在电脑的搜索栏中输入埃尔文的Tumblr网址。

喝醉了什么傻逼事情都干得出来。这句话绝对是名言警句。这家伙引起了利维尔的兴趣。这个男人很有魅力，可能有点彷徨失措，很明显，如果对方爱上了使用自己的照片的人，那他就不可能觉得自己丑。他妈的，反正是埃尔文先关注他的。要问是谁先开始的怎么也怪不到他利维尔头上吧？

所以，利维尔，一个醉鬼，在对话框里草率地乱打了一通，在思考这会带来什么后果之前就发送了。

_“嘿，可怜虫，问你一个问题。”_

埃尔文没有立即回复，利维尔很快就失掉了兴致，被别的东西吸引了注意力，最终，在他醉酒的状态下忘记了这一切。电脑被他丢在沙发上，自己则在食品储藏室里翻找吃的东西，最后带着一袋薯条，一瓶吃了一半的蘸酱，和一杯调配得稀烂的金汤力回来了。在发送信息大约一个小时后，利维尔比之前更醉了，食物吸收了一些酒精，但金汤力很好得抵消了这点微薄的力量，他忘记了发过什么东西，直到手机上弹出一个通知。

“哦，他妈的。”利维喃喃自语，伸手把电视上的音量调低，好像这样可以帮助他更好地阅读埃尔文的回复。

_“说吧。”_

这很简单，但对利维尔来说已经足够了，他想着自己敲打指节，写出一条巧妙、措辞优美的私信。然而结果是，由于酗酒过度他连打了好几次错字，删改半天才有了以下的内容：

_“所以……这家伙假装是我，对吧？那是说你被我吸引了？”_

这是个他妈的蠢逼到家的问题。因为太明显不过了，如果有人用他的照片来吸引埃尔文的注意，那埃尔文怎么可能不被自己吸引？但他就是觉得自己必须得问。也许是因为他喝醉了，希望得到肯定。也许是因为他觉得有点孤独和失落，不惜引起别人的注意。利维尔寂寞了，但在和佩特拉的圈子度过一个晚上之后，他连一个潜在的约会对象（甚至是一个潜在的一夜情）都没找到，他操他妈的忍不住了。对，他就是有些欲求不满了，他很饥渴，而埃尔文看起来很解渴。

超大型的解渴？什么玩意？

就在利维尔质疑自己的理智并准备关闭电脑时——他不该因为喝醉了而骚扰这个可能很不错的人——他收到了来自埃尔文的另一条信息。它措辞谨慎，非常简单。

_“吸引我的不仅仅是他的外表。”_

这条私信让利维尔皱起了眉头——就好像埃尔文不想助长他的自负，也不想给他留下错误的印象——但利维尔很快就做出了回应，一如既往的大胆。 _“但你觉得我很性感。”_

这么强强攻势下就不信他不会屈服。至少，利维尔是这么告诉自己的。利维尔的思绪又开始飘忽不定，一会儿想知道这个叫埃尔文的家伙怎么没有在加州的阳光沙滩找到一个漂亮的帅哥呢，一会儿在想见鬼，也许埃尔文根本不是他说的那样，他可能只是为了接近利维尔而编造出来了一段故事。就在这时埃尔文的回复让这些乱七八糟的想法灰飞烟灭，只留利维尔迫不及待地将私信点开。

_“我想是的。”_

“我想是的，切。”利维尔大声念了出来。他的理智稍稍回笼——终于快凌晨两点了——但他还是有点醉醺醺，而且过于自信了。

_“回答得好。”_

然后立即发送另一条信息： _“你自己也不赖嘛。”_

第二天早上清醒时，看着空荡荡的回复，利维尔觉得自己像个十足的流氓兼混蛋。

* * *

几天后，利维尔差不多都快忘记自己曾经趁着醉酒骚扰某个火辣的陌生人。他只是无聊地刷着Tumblr，就像他在编辑照片和找工作之间经常干的一样。就在这时，他注意到埃尔文转载了他前晚发布的最新照片。那天晚上，佩特拉偷偷把他带进了她的工作室，让他从更高的角度拍了几张纽约城靓丽的夜景。即使它已经在Tumblr上有成百上千条赞了（不是说利维尔在吹牛什么的），但埃尔文的名字还是吸引了他的眼球。

看来，他还没吓跑那家伙。利维尔感到有些意外，他很快就拟定了一个撩拨对方的计划，好奇地想知道之后会发生什么。大脑飞速运转了几秒后，他拿起相机，拉开窗帘，躺在床上，拍了几张精心设计的自拍像。阳光透过窗户在他的身上打下了漂亮的光晕。身上的衬衫很好地勾勒出他的身线，布料轻柔地垂在胸前，裸露的肌肤令人遐想。这是他最喜欢的一件衬衫，它看起来非常适合这些照片——逗趣又性感，但不越界。他很快怼照片进行了编辑，然后选取了几张发布在了Tumblr——其中一张里他侧卧在床上，身体一半被床单缠住，惺忪的双眼迷离地看着镜头；另一张截掉了他的眼睛，突出了自己的锁骨和纤细的脖子。他将照片的标题设置为“慵懒的星期天”，然后点击发布。

埃尔文马上就点赞了，让利维忍不住弯起嘴角。

去他妈的。

利维尔还没来得及说服自己，就给埃尔文发了条私信。没什么特别的，只是 _“嘿”_ 。

回复几乎是立竿见影的。 _“嗨。”_

_“我看到你喜欢我的自拍。”_

_“我可不叫他们自拍。”_ 埃尔文回答说。

_“怎么？”_ 利维尔好奇地问道。

_“它们更像是自拍像。”_

_“哦。”_

然后就没有然后了。利维尔咬着他的下唇，思考着接下来该怎么办。要么他咬咬牙再激对方一下，看看埃尔文是否对自己有兴趣，要么这个可怜的家伙很可能只能隔着屏幕享受自己的自拍，偶尔点个赞，也许还再为被网骗的事而感到自责。利维尔从来没有真正追求过他在网上认识的人，但眼下也不能称之为追求。也许，他可以和埃尔文做个朋友，要求对方给他点自拍。人们就爱帅哥拍照。

利维尔就爱帅哥拍照。

他会少块肉吗？不会。于是利维尔又发了一条私信。

_“你看，我知道你还在克服被人网骗的伤心事，这完全没事，但是如果你想和正主聊聊天，我的号码就在我的个人网站上。我相信你知道在哪里可以找到它。”_

这看起来有点过于狂妄自大了，但利维尔认为他有权这么做。于是在发送这条私信的两天后，他收到一条陌生号码发来的短信。


	2. 极致喜欢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my number one baby  
> I like you lots  
> I think everybody knows baby  
> I like you lots  
> \- Like You Lots – LANY

某种程度上，埃尔文觉得自己还蛮惨的。他一开始联系利维尔只是为了将自己从和奈尔失败的关系中解脱出来，但现在他发现自己并没有得到解脱，反而为了另一个陌生人越陷越深——那个远在东海岸，奈尔用来欺骗他的照片的正主。

不是说埃尔文注定和恋爱无缘——他真的不算丑陋，而且有信心也深刻了解自己为人的闪光点——但不知怎么，他的感情生活宛若一股泥石流。最后一次认真恋情得追溯到高中时期，他与当时的女友玛丽称得上般配，但从高中毕业之后，两人走上了毫无交集的不同道路，最终在大二时彻底分了手。而后，埃尔文的恋爱计划就是屡战屡败，一些还未开始就被掐死的萌芽，几次一夜情，还有奈尔。他坚信自己只要不断寻找一定能找到对的人。几个月前他以为奈尔就是那个人，但事实证明他错的离谱。

天数慢慢增加叠成了周，埃尔文发现自己不仅没有吸取教训远离互联网，反而与利维尔越聊越热烈。他知道自己不该试图跟利维尔或者网上的任何人再拉拉扯扯了，但他就是情不自禁。埃尔文企图劝服自己并不是被那张漂亮的脸所迷惑，但很可惜失败了。要是米凯知道他由于这种肤浅的理由又一脚踩进了坑里，那个一米九几的大个子可能气得把他家天花板都给掀了。

不过，聪明如米凯早在埃尔文刚开始和利维尔联络时就开始怀疑他了，并在他们一起参加活动时试探性地开了好几次玩笑。埃尔文很大方地承认了自己比原先对Tumblr这个社交平台更感兴趣，但当米凯暗戳戳询问他是不是又跟人聊天时，他脸不红心不跳地直接否认了。一个情场失意的可怜虫给陌生人发几条私信的事怎么能算聊天呢？

然而后来利维尔邀请了他，暗示自己可以在网络之外的地方与之联系，好吧……埃尔文终于对自己承认在跟别人聊天这件事情了，但他并没有告诉米凯。他更不会告诉米凯跟他的聊天对象不是别人，正是奈尔诈骗身份背后的正主。

再说了，他们真没怎么交谈。至少在埃尔文终于鼓起勇气给利维尔发送第一条短信之前是这样的。那天他一边给自己打气一边在厨房里来回踱步，试图说服自己要是利维尔不愿意的话也不会向他抛出橄榄枝。最后他深吸一口气，决定一切都操他妈吧，快速编辑了一条短信。

_“嘿。”_ 上面写着，简单而短小， _“这里是埃尔文。”_

他刚发送的下一秒就得到了回复，这给埃尔文一种对方一直在等自己主动发消息的错觉。 _“证明一下。”_

埃尔文在沙发上调整了一下自己的位置，心脏在胸口怦怦直跳。他唾弃自己像个毛头小子，本不至于也不应该因为给陌生人发消息而如此紧张激动——这种事情他又不是没干过，更别提他每天工作上要遇到数不清的陌生人——但出于某种自己也说不来的原因，这感觉跟所谓的一般情况很不一样。他摇摇头，好像要把这种想法从脑海里赶走。埃尔文将手机稍稍举过头顶，可盯着屏幕调整了半天也觉得不满意。光线太差了，脸色看上去不好……埃尔文来回调整后拍了三张照片，然后仔细挑选出最满意的一张发了回去。

对方的回复依旧很快。

_“不错的自拍。”_

如果埃尔文声称自己并没有为这句夸赞傻乐半天，那他绝对没有他表面上那么诚实。

\--

于是乎，在接下来的一段日子里埃尔文开始与利维尔频繁交谈。事实证明，发短信比在Tumblr上私信更加得心应手。每当埃尔文筹划工作、在家无所事事或者出门看表演时，都不忘给利维尔聊上几句。最初的紧张情绪过去后，埃尔文发现利维尔虽然给人感觉颇有疏离感，但其实还蛮健谈的。除了最开始的紧张和尴尬，后面的互动愈发自然，两人都逐渐向对方打开了话匣子。

一般来说是利维尔主动挑起话头的，突然发一张照片或者问一些奇奇怪怪的问题之类。但不出一周，埃尔文也习惯了一有空就给对方发点什么东西。在一个特别煎熬的工作日下午，埃尔文问利维尔都在忙些什么。利维尔连续拍了几张照片作为回应。作为一个公关，埃尔文已经监督过足够多宣传照拍摄过程而能一眼认出摄影工作室的灯光和设置。一个穿着时髦的姑娘处在照片中央，低着头貌似在手机上打字。

_“和佩特拉一起搬砖。”_ 利维尔回复道，然后拉进镜头对着女孩姜黄色的脑袋又拍了一张。 _“这是佩特拉。”_

埃尔文看着第二张图里完全不知道自己被偷拍了的姑娘笑了一声。 _“挺好。”_

_“你呢？”_ 利维尔回问道。

礼尚往来，埃尔文也拍了一张自己办公桌的照片。这是他在最开始给利维尔发自拍后第一次回复照片，但意外地感觉一点也不别扭。 _“祈祷不会突然蹦出一个紧急公关事件。”_

_“不错嘛。”_

从那以后，两人之间的照片投喂成了家常便饭。利维尔会在拍摄途中抓拍几张发给埃尔文，那通常是一些惊叹的人文或者自然景观，以及许多东海岸美丽的落日（埃尔文矢口否认自己把每一张都保存了）。埃尔文则会在出席客户演奏会或者和米凯一起去海边时留下照片，此外还夹杂着不少蠢模蠢样的自拍。他们之间的交流比原先埃尔文和奈尔之间的更为自然和自在。埃尔文无意将两者进行比较，其原因可能是因为屏幕那边确有此人。随意而坦诚的照片和直截了当的短信让利维尔的形象在埃尔文的心中愈发丰满了起来。他们之间没有什么好隐瞒的。

好吧，可能除了埃尔文蠢蠢欲动的春心。

这很无脑，真的。埃尔文哪有空和一个远在东海岸的人玩异地恋，更别提他和利维尔面都没有见过。他近期根本没有机会去纽约，再说了，利维尔也是个为了工作四处奔波的人，就算他哪天去了布鲁克林也很可能刚好跟对方错开。这根本是痴心妄想。可即使如此，埃尔文依旧每天捧着手机，期待着利维尔的消息。

利维尔是个直率到近乎粗鲁的人。他从不掩盖这一点，并且时不时会开一些冒犯甚至低俗的玩笑。埃尔文不仅没有因此对其产生反感，相反他欣赏这种即使隔着屏幕也很坦然的态度，这让人感觉诚实、自然。作为回报，埃尔文也开了不少无聊的双关笑话（“ _你是老爹吗？搞这种冷笑话。”_ 利维尔不止一次抱怨过）。他允许自己将最放松的一面展示给这个陌生人。这个想法本应让人不安，但在实践过程中，埃尔文发现自己就像在跟米凯或者其他认识多年的老友一样轻松。

比如一天下午，埃尔文在开会时收到了利维尔的短信。对方问他讨要一张自拍，但等了半天没有回复后利维尔就又发了一条。

_“便秘了？”_

时间显示这条信息是在二十分钟前收到的。埃尔文这时刚坐进车里，油门都还没有启动。他拿着手机，在无人的停车库里大笑了起来，回了利维尔一条消息。“ _你为什么要我的照片？”_

_“我是个摄影师。可能我只是想再次确认一下你下颚骨的轮廓。”_ 如果埃尔文知道利维尔的声音是什么样的，他发誓他绝对能从这条短信里听到声音。可惜，他现在只能想象利维尔可能用一种上扬而懒散的语调，刻薄中带着一份戏谑。

埃尔文被逗乐了。他并没立马拍一张照片作为回应，反而是打趣道： _“我下巴生得不错？”_

_“都说了我得拿照片确认一下。”_ 几秒钟后利维尔回击道。

于是埃尔文怼着自己的下巴拍了张特写。很快短信界面闪出了一串省略号，他一边憋笑一边等待着对方的回复。

当然，利维尔并没有让他久等。 _“停停你的老爹幽默感吧！”_ 上面写道，“ _我可不知道你都是个老头了。”_

埃尔文终于好好拍了一张，嘴角职业性地翘起，正经得好似工作照。配字写道： _“我可没那么老。”_

利维尔回呛道： _“不愿接受现实也没问题，人到中年一定充满了艰辛。”_

埃尔文下意识摇了摇头，嘴角的微笑一直都没有消下去。理智告诉自己他应该避开晚高峰，快点开车回家，感情则说晚高峰又怎么样？有跟利维尔聊天重要吗？正常人应该能从这种状态中察觉出一点粉红色的端倪，但深陷其中的人往往不自知。比如还呆在车里的这位，他正忙着咧着嘴，手不停地在手机上打字。“ _哎哟。谢谢你的好意，但我其实才_ _28_ _。”_ 等了一会儿他又补充道，“ _你呢，_ _5_ _岁满了吗？”_

_“好笑，”_ 利维尔秒回， _“我才_ _23_ _，在我眼里你依旧是个老东西。”_

埃尔文并没有马上回复。原因很简单，他的理智终于说服自己把车开出车库了。但在回家的路上，他确实在手机震动时用余光瞥了一眼。利维尔的第二条回复是这样的：

_“不过作为一个老男人你还挺辣的，所以我就不介意你的年纪了。”_

* * *

互发消息的一个月后，埃尔文发现自己在米凯在场时都克制不住偷偷给利维尔发消息了。通常情况下，他绝不会再米凯面前冒这个险，因为精明如米凯一定会将其当场抓获，然后唠叨他一整天。但某天他们一起午休来到公司楼下的餐厅时，埃尔文的手机震动了两下。

是利维尔发来的短信。

_“我今天要和一个大客户见面，”_ 上面写着，“ _你得帮我从这堆衣服里做出选择。哪一件写着‘老子要在冰天雪地的加拿大呆上三天所以你最好用钞票温暖我’？”_

看着利维尔消息中透出对自己的在意，埃尔文拼了老大的劲才抑制住企图上扬的嘴角。他向服务员点了餐品，然后试图在米凯点餐时不被发现地快速回复。“ _不错，有哪些选项？”_

服务员记下点单后就离开了。在等待利维尔的回复时，埃尔文自作聪明地将手机面朝下摆放着。他可能会欲盖弥彰地在几分钟后再打开手机看一眼，迅速回复一句。但他刚才的所作所为比他自己认为的更加明显，趁他不注意的时候，米凯眼疾手快地一把将手机抢了过去。

“等下！”埃尔文试图在一切变得无法挽留之前将手机夺回，他感觉尴尬充斥了他的所有毛孔。“我在等一封重要邮件！”这是个蹩脚的谎话，但埃尔文疯狂祈祷米凯能顺着他意思来。

米凯并没有。

“利维尔，哈？”米凯解开了锁屏，茂密的小胡子下发出一声恨铁不成钢的嗤笑，“这就是你最近的热聊对象？”

埃尔文咒骂自己原先给舍友解屏密码后怎么就一直忘了换，但后悔已经没用了，他只好深吸一口气老实交代。“其实——”

不过，他没有机会率先坦白了。因为米凯手里的手机震动了两下，然后好友的眼睛中迸发出惊恐无比的光。“埃尔文。”

埃尔文知道大事不妙了。利维尔可能发了一张，或者是一堆照片。很显然，米凯一眼就认出了这张脸。“米凯，我可以解释——”

“这不是奈尔吗？”米凯将手机怼到埃尔文面前，上面明晃晃是利维尔的模样。一瞬间，埃尔文发现自己分心了，眼睛止不住开始打量对方对着全身镜的自拍，背景里的摆设让他猜测那或许是利维尔的卧室。但还没等他仔细研究，米凯宛若吃了苍蝇的语调就将其拖回了目前的糗境。“还是奈尔假装的那个人？你不会还在和那个混蛋说话吧？”

“不，不，”埃尔文试图解释，举手抗议，但米凯根本没有给他机会。

“埃尔文，你都知道对方一直在骗你，我们都找到证据了。我以为那足够让你从中抽身，怎么你还在——”在埃尔文做垂死挣扎的时候，米凯重重地把手机拍在桌上。

“我的确没有！”埃尔文终于有机会打断了米凯， “那不是奈尔，是利维尔。”

米凯扬起了眉毛，仿佛听不懂他在说什么。虽然在他发现奈尔到底伪装成什么人时，米凯就在现场，但很显然他已经对这个名字没有印象。

埃尔文叹了口气。他觉得没有什么能比当下更尴尬了。虽然说实话会让他听上去无可救药，但谎话已经完全没用了。“他……他就是奈尔假扮的那个人。是个摄影师，记得吗？”

然后空气中传来咔吧一声，大概是米凯下巴掉落的声音。“什么，那个正主？”

“没错。”

“摄影师，”米凯似乎在处理庞大的信息量，“我们那天找到的那个？”

“是的。”埃尔文重复道。

“我靠，埃尔文。”米凯都给气笑了，“难不成你就好这口？”

说到这里，埃尔文一头埋进了手掌心。一股全新的尴尬情绪涌上他的心头，但在尴尬背后，埃尔文不得不承认告诉别人利维尔的存在让他暗自窃喜。能从旁人那里确认他们之间的关系不是单方面的让他感觉良好。尽管一切的开端是埃尔文像个可怜巴巴的失败者一样联系了利维尔，但对方才是那个使得他们的对话得以延续、并从网络转战到手机上的人。虽然让他的死党发现这一点很尴尬，但这也从侧面证明两人的互相交往不是自己臆想出来的。

不出所料，接下来的午休就变成了米凯逼问自己这段来往是怎么开始的，联系了多久，都聊了什么。问起他当初为什么要联系利维尔，埃尔文实在没法当场编出个像样的借口，于是只好说了实话，不出所料得到了好友肆意的嗤笑。食物终于上桌了，埃尔文也好不容易从一地的尴尬中捡起碎成一瓣一瓣的自尊心，拿起了手机。此时利维尔已经在三张照片后回了一句： _“磨蹭死了。就绿色这件了。要是面试失败我全怪你头上。”_

埃尔文的嘴角又压不住了，结果从米凯那里得到了更多的嘲笑。但说实话他完全不介意。这个事实代表的意思本该吓坏自己，但埃尔文太忙于分析为什么绿衬衫会是个不错的选择了。

* * *

埃尔文很少有机会和一位自己喜欢的艺术家合作，所以当这样的美差真实发生之后，他会叫上一些同事一起去喝酒庆祝。其实，除非埃尔文出去看了场演出或者和米凯等一些关系亲密的朋友一起放松，他不怎么去酒吧。但今天是特例，所以他现在身处市中心的一家嘈杂的酒吧，一群同事打着为他庆祝的名义疯狂酗酒。一群人一路喝到十一点还没有停的意思，搞得埃尔文头都有点大了，以至于在听到电话铃声时内心不禁大喊“哈利路亚”。

埃尔文以电话为借口从同事中脱了身，然后惊讶地发现屏幕上闪着利维尔的名字。不是短信，而是深夜的一通电话。哇哦，这太出乎意料了。

埃尔文和利维尔近两个月来一直在互相联络，但没有人试图将文字变成语音。两个人似乎都不想率先捅破这层窗户纸。他们像两个至交老友一般频繁发消息（虽然每天都在对方身上了解到新的东西），但埃尔文一直觉得他们还没有到通话的地步。好吧，直到现在。

是什么改变了利维尔的主意？

埃尔文不知道对方出于何种目的才打给自己。他连忙跑到酒吧后安静空旷的露台，然后才选择接通。

“喂？”

听筒里传来一些摩擦的电子静音。

“你——吼？”

“喂？“埃尔文确认性地问道，”利维尔？”

念出对方的名字是一种奇怪的感觉。当然，自从米凯发现了定他罪的短信之后，他已经和友人说过不少次这个名字，但对着本人喊出依旧让他觉得新鲜。这个名字让人觉得陌生，但在他的舌尖的触感却又很熟悉。

然后那道声音再次响起，成了埃尔文耳朵里唯一容得下的东西。“弗兰？”

这比埃尔文预想的要低沉一些，但同样沉稳柔和。当然，这并不是埃尔文所期待的回复，很显然，利维尔打错电话了。他有点卡壳，不知道该说些什么，又渴望多听一些利维尔的声音，于是有点磕绊地回复道：“呃……不，是埃尔文。”

“啥？”利维尔发出一声惊呼，他的声音由于过于接近话筒而显得刺耳。埃尔文憋住了差点冲出的笑声，但憋不住满脸的笑意。

“你打给埃尔文了。”他的声音中是遮掩不住的笑意，“嗨。”

“哦，操，”利维咕哝着回答。电话那头安静了一会儿，埃尔文脑海里浮现了利维尔拉开手机对着屏幕再三确认的模样。随后，利维尔的声音又传了过来。“真的假的？”

“真的。”埃尔文终于笑了出声，“你想要我挂掉吗？”

“不，不，”利维尔连忙打断了他。他的声音转换回最初的音质，低沉而平稳。某种程度上，这和埃尔文想象的完全一样；另一种程度上，则大大超出了他的预期。“不，没关系。我……我本来想叫我舍友来着。一个人走夜路，就……很无聊，跟你聊也没差。”

看来利维尔不喜欢一个人走夜路。

“我会的，”他的话语中夹杂着细小的笑声，“我想，谢谢你的信任。”

“我操，你听起来像个单亲父亲。”利维尔又开始嘀嘀咕咕，而埃尔文又笑了。一言一语中，最初通话的不自在已经消失无影。熟悉的感觉回来了，就好像原先利维尔的调笑都是通过语音而非文字传达的。他很高兴和利维尔谈话跟打字一样容易。利维的一切都是真实的。

“我才28，利维尔，”埃尔文责备道，享受着念对方名字时触过上颚后轻咬下唇的触感。说这句话的时候他在思考利维尔会不会觉得他一本正经的样子好笑，但当他意识到自己并没有收到期待的回应时，思绪中断了。“你还好吗？”

“诶，诶，”利维尔哑着嗓子，“抱歉，我喝得有点大。”

埃尔文手指碰了下鼻子。如果仔细听的话，他的声音也有些轻飘飘。“不用介意，其实我也是。”

“真的吗？”利维尔问道，期许的语气暗示他想听到肯定的回答。

“真的。”埃尔文的附和中带着笑意。在他们交谈时，酒吧的后门打开了，几个人点起了烟。后门的开合泄露了酒吧内嘈杂的声响，埃尔文不想让这些噪音影响他与利维尔，于是往更角落的地方退了几步。

不过，利维尔似乎听到了。“妈的，你是不是在忙？”他喃喃地说，“我打扰你了？”

“不，并不，”埃尔文解释道，“我和朋友们在聚会，现在他们满脑子酒精已经不管我了，能溜走也不错。”

“哈，”利维尔的呼吸声有点沉重，“反正我比他们有趣多了。”埃尔文在他们第一次交谈时就被这份毋庸置疑的自信给吸引了。利维尔的确有点自大，但并不过界，没有无法无天，埃尔文喜欢他的这点。

埃尔文喜欢他。

“那肯定，和你聊天要有趣一百倍”

对面安静了一会儿，就在埃尔文怀疑自己是不是说了不合时宜的话时，利维尔又开口了。“嘿，埃尔文？”

他尽量不为对方轻念自己名字而感到飘飘然。“怎么了？”

“我们怎么拖到现在才打电话？”

这是个好问题，老实说，埃尔文也不知道回答。利维尔喝了酒之后说话有点不过大脑，话音刚落他就后悔了，但通话没有撤销键。“我不知道，”埃尔文十分坦诚，同样也在边缘试探，“但我很喜欢和你讲话。”

利维尔发出几声欢愉的气音。“不错。”随后他问道，“我的声音听起来像你期望的那样吗？”

埃尔文反问道：“你凭什么认为我有想过？”

“直觉。”利维尔回击道，“所以像吗？”

埃尔文笑了。“差不多，”他承认，“我预料中你就是这么说话直接。”

“呵呵，”耳边有利维尔的呼气，“混蛋玩意。你自己听起来也不坏。”

埃尔文有点不知所措地转移了话题。有时候发短信要容易不少，毕竟有时间思考回应。现在，面对利维尔坦率的话语，埃尔文有点手忙脚乱。“对了，你的面试如何？”今天是星期五，利维尔应该是在早些时候接受的面试，他们还没聊过结果如何呢。

“哦，”声音里透露出一丝失落，仿佛他原本期待些别的，“呃，这个……一切都很顺利？得过几周才会得到答复，但我想绿衬衫绝对帮了大忙。”

“是吗？跟作品集无关？”他不清楚利维尔到底是在跟他调情，还是被酒精侵蚀了大脑，话语不免变得暧昧轻浮。虽然面上不显，但埃尔文的内心十分希望一切并不只是因为酒精作祟。

“才不嘞。”利维尔有些大舌头，“都是衬衫的功劳。多亏你个混蛋。”

“真记仇，”埃尔文回答说，“我尽力了。”

“成，成，随你便。”在背景中，埃尔文能听到钥匙叮当作响，随后是门合上的“嘭”的一声。随后一切归为寂静，除了利维尔有些拖着长音的声音。“好吧，我到家了，所以……”

“你忙你的吧，”埃尔文补充道，“我想我也得回去收拾摊子了。”

“也是。”利维尔咕哝着，“哦，好吧。”

埃尔文能从利维尔下垂的语调中察觉对方的失落，但企图说服自己只是幻听了。利维尔本来都没打算给他打电话，现在又怎么会因为要结束通话而恋恋不舍？不过，在埃尔文成功游说自己之前，话语已经脱口而出。“和你谈话真的很开心，利维尔。”

他们之间出现一个细微的停顿。在一声几乎不可闻的吸气声后，利维尔轻声应和道：“嗯，我也是。”

* * *

醉宿醒来的第二天清晨，埃尔文在Facebook上收到了一个新的好友请求——正是利维尔·阿克曼（Levi Ackerman）。埃尔文·史密斯不是个稀奇名字，所以他也不知道对方是怎么在没有共同好友的情况下准确找到自己的……不管怎样，他几乎立刻接受了利维尔的请求，并轻车熟路地窥探起了对方的Facebook。利维尔并不像在另外两个社交平台上那样勤发，但是有一些帖子仍然抓住了埃尔文的注意。其中大部分是提到了别人的照片，比如佩特拉，或者工作的幕后成员。里面好些是埃尔文从未见过的照片，他越看越觉得利维尔迷人，头发疏于打理时落在眼角的样子很可爱，和拍摄模特的身高差让人心脏融化。

当他翻阅利维尔帖子的时候，一个想法突然飘过埃尔文的脑海：对方是否也在做同样的事情呢？他是不是也在看自己前段时间发布的和米凯的合照？是不是看到自己光着上身，满身汗渍，在阳光下扬起微笑？他不禁想知道对方是否像自己欣赏对方照片那样欣赏自己的照片，所以他突发奇想，给利维尔颇为古早的一个帖子点了赞。没别的意思，只是好奇。

几乎立刻，埃尔文收到了一条来自利维尔的私信，上面写四个大字“你个变态”。

房间里传来他的笑声。

\--

接下来的几周里，除了每天不断的短信，两个人打起电话来也愈发熟练了。第二次通话是埃尔文发起的，当时他们已经聊了一下午的天了，但埃尔文实在不能把去超市采购这件事一拖再拖。于是他深吸了一口气，按下了拨号键。几声铃响后，利维尔平稳的声线在他耳边响起。

“喂。”利维尔并没有大惊小怪，好像他是这样期望的，又好像他们已经这样做了成百上千次了。他听上去比第一次通话时镇静得多，但埃尔文发现自己反而喉咙发紧，难以开口。

埃尔文，你可以的，没什么好紧张的。他安慰着自己，要知道他和奈尔通话时从来没有这样过。或许这才是关键所在，对方是谁才是关键所在。没什么好隐瞒的。“嘿，”埃尔文做足思想准备后回答道，“抱歉，我得开车没办法发消息。”

“不错，”利维尔轻松地说道，“我正好无事可做。”

“在编辑照片？”埃尔文知道在利维尔的字典里，“无事可做”代表着正在工作。

利维尔笑出几声气音。“不然呢，”他有点像在自言自语，“这垃圾广告公司给我的钱果然太少了。”

“也许你应该休息一下。”埃尔文建议道。他们之间的谈话不知不觉间变得很放松，像是习以为常的事一样。

“你想让我丢掉手头的工作全心全意和你聊天？”又来了，埃尔文上次通话时听到的调情语气。当时埃尔文不能将其和酒精影响作区分，但现在他已经非常肯定了。

所以这一次，埃尔文反击了回去。“我没有强迫你做任何事情，”他调侃道，“我只是想在超市采购的时候有人陪着。”

利维尔的笑声让埃尔文的心脏都攥紧了。那声音很轻，比平时更加柔和。“真会讨价还价，史密斯先生，”他回答说，“但好吧，无所谓了。你确定你只是想在购物时找个人聊天？”

“我给你打电话只是为了避免开车打字造成交通事故。”埃尔文纠正道。

“呵，当然，”利维尔的调子里带着俏皮的暗示，让某位应该专心开车的男士心里痒痒的。

他们聊了一路，直到埃尔文排队结账时，利维尔才啧了一声，说自己再不滚回去干活可能会被客户打死。他们的谈话不一定有什么纪念意义——大多是平淡的闲聊，夹杂着一点点暧昧的话语——但埃尔文不想让其画上句号。不过成年人的世界没有万事顺心，于是他对利维尔说下次再聊。

埃尔文告诉自己他的听力是在随意发挥，不过他还是发誓在对方说道“听起来不错”时，里面带着难以压抑的笑意。

他已经不再假装没有喜欢上利维尔的声音了。

* * *

第三次通话发生在一个下午，是利维尔主动的。当时埃尔文坐在沙发上，敲打着电脑为客户编辑着第二天的新闻稿。当他发现时利维尔打电话给自己时，脑海里瞬间闪过丢下手头上的活跟对方煲电话粥的念头。这种念头原本会让他尴尬到脚趾抓地，但他现在已经很擅长一键删除这种情绪了。

利维尔打电话的理由十分愚蠢。他整个下午都在工作，跟之前那次通话时一样，还在为一支他一点都不关心的破表编辑广告图。他发誓拨打埃尔文的号码纯粹是他手指的自主意识，跟本人无关。他知道他应该工作，但工作时跟人聊天也不是那样不可取——

好吧，这是个彻头彻尾的谎言。他只是单纯期待着与埃尔文交谈而已。他喜欢对方低沉的声音，喜欢他应对自己玩笑时的从容不迫，甚至喜欢对方委婉但又正中红心的反击。自从上次他和埃尔文通电话已经过了两天，他们不像刚开始那样时刻都恨不得给对方发消息，但是突然，打电话的渴望就那样出现了。

“随他妈去吧，”利维尔自暴自弃地一把扔掉电脑，取而代之地抓起手机，动作迅速地找到了埃尔文的名字，然后按下拨号。

电话铃声响了好几次，就在利维尔打退堂鼓的时候，对方接通了。

“喂？”

“嘿，”利维尔脑子里快速拟出了一个稍微像样一点的借口，“你得给我点参考意见。”

埃尔文低沉的笑音差点让利维尔窒息。只是差点。“你怎么觉得我会帮上忙？”他问道，“我可是个门外汉。”

“既然你觉得我很有艺术性，那么你的审美已经有了保障。”利维尔戏谑道，嘴角稍稍咧开。老实说，他也会为这样的自夸自擂难为情，但对方现在又看不到自己的样子，所以无所谓。他稍微冷静了一下，克制了一点自己的情绪后继续说道：“我通常会问室友，但他在忙。”

利维尔朝大厅瞥了一眼，浴室的门是关着的，水流声从中传出。弗兰在洗澡，也不完全在说谎……

“哦。”埃尔文的回复让利维尔意识到对方并不满意与这个理由——难不成他想让自己老实交代只是单纯想聊天？没门。但是利维尔立刻进行了补救。

“再说了，你不是个公关吗？应该能够分辨出什么东西更讨人喜欢吧。就把这个当做你的一个客户或者什么的。”

埃尔文的笑声足以告诉他他做对了。“好吧，”埃尔文像是接受了这一挑战，“发给我吧。”

其实，利维尔根本不需要在这两张照片之间做出选择。一个色调偏暖，让模特的肌肤显得更明亮、更柔软，但配色方案与手表——本应销售的产品——并不吻合。第二张照片有一个偏冷的基调，与银黑相间的手表产生了完美的互补。不过，他依旧把两个方案都发给了埃尔文，只是找个借口多听听他的声音。

“第一张更漂亮。”只用一眼埃尔文就下了判断。利维尔想象着他在认真审视自己的作品，在他的赞扬下感到意气风发。

“但是……”利维尔等着他继续说下去。

“但是，”埃尔文继续道，“这是广告图，对吧？”

“没错。”

“那肯定是第二个，”埃尔文回答说，“它更能突出商品本身。”

利维尔眯了眯眼睛。“我就是这么想的。”

“哦？” 利维尔还没来及反应过来就听到埃尔文戏谑的回复了，“所以你根本不需要我的帮助。”

“才不是！”利维尔迫不及待地反驳道，”我总得听听别人的建议吧，就是这样。”

“嗯嗯。”利维尔能听出对面那个男人并不买账，这个想法让他既尴尬又兴奋。

然而，还没等利维尔反击（调戏）回来，他就听到浴室门打开的声音，紧接着是弗兰在大厅另一侧的大呼小叫。

“我在打电话！”利维尔喊了回去，“等会儿！”

果不其然，埃尔文又开始揶揄他了。“我以为你室友很忙呢。”

谢天谢地，利维尔很快就想到了解决方案。“咳，小声点，”他压低了嗓子，“我觉得你比他更有品味。”

第三次通话终于结束的时候，利维尔一下子扑倒在床上，双手捂着自己的脸。比起那么多在纽约的朋友，他竟然更喜欢和这个一次都没见过的混蛋聊天。这太奇怪了，根本不像他平时的作风——要知道他一直觉得从网上交朋友是件傻缺事——但埃尔文不同。他喜欢埃尔文。

那一刻，利维尔意识到自己彻底沦陷了。


	3. 界限边缘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing in closer to you   
> This could take all night   
> Caving and crumbling on your   
> Hips, your lips, they're mine
> 
> Cliff's edge, you turn me on  
> You lead me on  
> You got me on  
> \- Cliff's Edge - Hayley Kiyoko

随着利维尔和埃尔文的交谈愈发深入，他对对方的好感也成几何倍数增加。埃尔文要年长自己几岁，但他发现自己非但不在意，反而享受这种年龄差带来的好处。与利维尔的室友和朋友相比，埃尔文的成熟有时令人耳目一新。他喜欢埃尔文那些老掉牙的冷幽默，对方也不会因为自己粗俗的笑话而感到冒犯。埃尔文对自己总是很有耐心，只要自己说在忙，对方就绝不会贸然打电话或者发短信来打扰自己，但只要他们两人都有空，对方也总是乐于交谈。利维尔以前从来没有在同龄人身上找到这种轻松舒适的感觉，毕竟大多数人都擅长我行我素。利维尔喜欢别人的关注，但同时他也很忙，他需要一个理解这一点的人陪伴在自己身边。

利维尔也喜欢埃尔文对自己工作给予的关注，他总是在第一时间在自己更新的时候点赞，连自拍都不落下。过去利维尔遇到过一些人，说是想和自己做朋友，但其实只是想借他出名或者得到免费照片什么的。他也试图约过人，但他们不一例外只是看中自己的才华，更胜者不过是想从他身上讨到点好处，而不是在乎他这个人如何，但埃尔文不是这样。当然，他们并没有在谈恋爱，目前来看离所谓的恋爱也差得远呢，但是当埃尔文只是为了些有的没的的事情打电话来的时候，利维尔依旧会觉得惊喜和期待。大多数时候他们的话题根本不是利维尔的摄影作品，不过当他们的确谈论此事时，关注的重点也和别人不一样。埃尔文似乎很在乎自己。他和别人不一样。

利维尔不傻。他意识到，即使对方远在美国的另一边，即使自己从未见过对方，但是心里的感情已经远远超出了可控范围。他们的相遇源自一场蹩脚的网络诈骗。这不是正常人所期待的。不合常理代表了更大的风险和危险，利维尔心知肚明。这违背了他的常识，但他喜欢埃尔文。他期待着与对方交谈，聆听他的一天，与他分享生活中的琐碎。他意识到自己真他妈是完蛋了，很可能最后什么都得不到，但并不在乎。他从来没有感受过这样的火花，这是他生活里一直缺少的。所以当其出现时，他不会放手。

不过，他并没有向埃尔文透露心意。毋庸置疑，两人关系暧昧，但利维尔并没有采取行动让它变成某种更为实质性的东西。他能怎么办？难不成直接飞到加州，将屏幕那头的人揪出来看看是不是跟预想中的一样棒？

不，至少现在不行。做事要一步一个脚印。

不过，即使他并没对埃尔文展开热烈的追求，不代表他的朋友们没有察觉到一点风声。前文提到过，利维尔算个半吊子宅男，一般出门要么是和室友要么是和朋友。最近他和室友出门的情况减少了，因为伊莎贝尔刚满21岁，跑出去喝酒的时候往往难以收拾。所以他无情地抛弃了两个舍友，转而和佩特拉及其经纪人韩吉一起出门了。结果说是出来作乐，他却缩在吧台对面的一个卡座里，对着手机时不时地敲敲打打。

和往常一样，他和埃尔文并不在聊什么要紧的事情。他们的开场白是“一天过的如何”，极其没有新意。现在利维尔正忙着跟埃尔文抱怨佩特拉和韩吉选的酒吧实在不是自己的菜。他全神贯注地盯着那一方小小的手机屏，周围的一切仿佛都和他没有了关系，完全没有意识到韩吉和佩特拉已经停止了交谈，直勾勾盯着他冲着手机傻乐。

“咳咳，”韩吉清了清嗓子，声音大到确保能将利维尔从自己的小世界中拉出来，“通常人去酒吧是为了和朋友一起找乐子，运气好点还能泡个妞，不是换个场所玩手机的。”

很明显，韩吉脸上不怀好意的微笑表明她在打趣，但利维尔注意力显然不在此处。“我又不想泡妞。”他嘟囔着说道，低头看了眼手机，想也没想就继续编写未完成的短信了。

“嘿嘿，我懂的，”韩吉凑近了，“毕竟你已经有伴了。”

利维尔终于意识到了自己刚刚说了什么，睁大眼睛瞪着两个冒着八卦泡泡的姑娘。“你说啥？”

韩吉没有重复自己的话，她只是和佩特拉相视一笑。“你跟谁热聊呢？”

“没什么。”利维尔没好气地说道。为了防止好奇心爆棚的韩吉偷看自己的屏幕，他下意识将手机往自己身体的方向收了一下。

埃尔文绝对不是“没什么”，但利维尔实在不想跟朋友解释他们之间的关系。于是他锁上手机，面朝下放在桌上。埃尔文知道自己在外面，所以短时间没了回应应该也是能理解的。

“真的吗？“韩吉没有放弃，”你刚刚笑得超不对劲的哦，等等，你这家伙什么时候笑过？”

佩特拉哼哼两声表示赞同，换来了利维尔的一个怒视。他脑海里闪过好几句回呛的话，但最终还是用不耐烦的嘶声解决了问题。“你嘴是不是闲得慌？”

“不嘞！”韩吉拔高了嗓音，“快说说嘛！他叫什么名字？我看你最近都没怎么出门见人。”

“我没见任何人。”利维尔反驳道。

“成成成，但你绝对在跟人聊天。”韩吉寸步不让。

“就算我的确这么做了又关你屁事？”利维尔落下狠话，希望话题就此打住。

但事与愿违。“利维尔……”韩吉拉着长音哀嚎。

“拜托拜托！”佩特拉终于插嘴说，“他叫什么名字？”

“真是日了狗了，”利维尔扶额咕哝着，“埃尔文。高兴了吗？满意了吗？”

“耶！”佩特拉像是打了胜仗一样欢呼起来。

不过韩吉不会轻易满足，在佩特拉欢呼的时候，她已经准备好下步了。“埃尔文，”她重复着这个名字，“我为什么没见过埃尔文？”

“他住在加州。”利维尔咬牙切齿。

“抱歉，你刚刚说什么？”利维尔发誓这个女人的嘴角都快顶到她的眼镜，看起来像个应该被抓到精神病院的疯婆娘。

“我说他不在纽！”利维尔压抑着怒火冲着韩吉低吼到，这个女人绝对是上天派来折磨他的，“他在加——利——福——尼——亚——”

听了这话，佩特拉又忍不住凑了过来。“哦，异地恋？”

“谁给你这种错觉？”利维尔争辩道，“我都没见过他。”

不过，他马上就后悔了，因为这只会让韩吉更加兴奋。她双眼里闪烁着诡异的光，嘴大大地咧开，先是惊讶，然后转为发现新大陆般的狂喜和兴奋。“我的老天爷诶！”她惊呼，“你是不是在网恋？”

“打住，谈话结束了。”利维尔坚定地摇了摇头，他已经透露得太多了。

“嘿嘿，才不呢。”韩吉垂涎地去捞利维尔的手机，被利维尔及时制止了，但她并不就此放弃。“给我看看照片嘛！一张就可以了！”

利维尔宁可在脏乱差的公共厕所呆着都不想让韩吉碰他的手机。一旦那个女人得到了这样的机会，她一定会一张张翻过自己保存的埃尔文的照片，添油加醋地分析两个人的聊天记录。但同样，他也不想被韩吉死缠烂打。

“一张照片就能让你把好奇心喂狗？”

“没错，就是这样。让我看看嘛！”韩吉一边嘟囔着一边又去捞利维尔的手机。

利维尔选择了一个折中的办法。他将韩吉拉到身边，打开Snapchat快速拍了一张。韩吉兴奋地朝着镜头挥手，让自己的手在照片里化作了一片残影。

照片下面写到： _“你不发照片我就会被这个家伙缠到死。”_

韩吉宛若小学生一样坐在利维尔的身边，双眼放光地等待着埃尔文的回话。当屏幕上显示着“已阅”时，她激动地仿佛可以当场昏厥。谢天谢地，为了利维尔摇摇欲坠的理智和韩吉建立在他人痛苦上的求知欲，埃尔文很快回复了一张品相不错的自拍。看起来是在厨房拍的，或许，利维尔应该为自己能一眼认出对方的厨房而表示点什么？不过他没有机会去想这件事，因为韩吉终于逮住机会把他的手机抢走了。

“天了，他看起来辣爆了！”韩吉眼疾手快地在图片消失前截了屏，并兴致冲冲地转身分享给了佩特拉。从佩特拉做西子捧心的样子中可以看出她强烈赞同。

“这就是阿波罗吗？我爱了。”

“得了吧，佩特。”利维尔双手抱头往椅背上一倒。他没想到今天晚上会变成这样的德行，不过他很确信埃尔文一定很好奇他这里出了什么状况，并且会在晚些时候询问自己。除去这些表象的事情，埃尔文被自己所深深吸引。一想到这里，利维尔的眉毛就止不住地上扬。

“你怎么做到的？传授下经验呗？”韩吉总是很擅长在合适的时间让自己显得分外欠揍。

“他认为我很有魅力。非常感谢。”他翻了个白眼，从韩吉的手下抢走了她的鸡尾酒。这个女人不能再喝下去了。

不过，就像之前韩吉没有闭嘴一样，她现在依然没有闭嘴。“我的老天！好吧，恭喜你。”

“我们没在约会。”利维尔第一万次重复道，他感觉自己一想到这件事就止不住地脸红。他本该感到尴尬，因为这太不自己了。利维尔·阿克曼会为了一个男人害臊？这什么惊世骇俗的笑话。但埃尔文不一样，埃尔文他……利维尔将这一切归咎于酒精毒害了自己的脑子。

不过，谢天谢地，韩吉对他的纠结毫无察觉。“嗯哼，随便吧，”她又把酒杯夺了回来，几滴液体沾湿了她的衣服，“得了吧，我可不信你不想和他那啥。”

随着一声叹息，利维尔被兴头上的女人拽向了吧台。他试图在行走过程中勉强打点字，为自己疯狂的朋友们说声抱歉什么的。韩吉的话不是对他没有产生影响，现在他不禁开始思考要是他们两个真的开始约会，会是怎么一番景象。异地恋能行吗？埃尔文真的会为自己神魂颠倒吗？

操他妈的韩吉。

* * *

对于埃尔文来说，利维尔就像毒品，沾上了就难以戒掉。愈发了解对方后，埃尔文现在更加为利维尔被人冒充一事愤愤不平，鬼晓得那个奈尔是什么东西，竟然用利维尔的形象进行网骗。

重要的是，利维尔远比奈尔盗用的照片要多得多。他风趣，聪慧，还相当接地气，埃尔文对这些特点爱不释手。他的言语和他的样貌一样富有攻击性，但埃尔文能透过他的外表看到他温柔的内在。他谈论到朋友和室友时话虽不好听，但背后却是满满的关心。

在利维尔Snapchat自己“你不发照片我就会被这个家伙缠到死”之后，埃尔文一直有收到对方夜晚的后续。一行人终于散伙时，利维尔不得不叫车把喝得烂醉的佩特拉和韩吉送回去。因为担心两个姑娘连自己开门的清醒程度都没有，他甚至一直陪送到她们家门口。如果埃尔文没猜错的话，利维尔应该也为当晚的酒水买了单。

还有一次，利维尔突然结束了和自己的通话。因为他的舍友伊莎贝尔——他亲切地称呼为自己的小妹——正在一个人走夜路回家，需要有人帮她壮胆。他可能表现得粗鲁无礼，对周围人毫不在意，但事实是，利维尔对于朋友的关怀远超大多数人。他可能会试图通过恶毒的话语和黑色的幽默来掩饰这一点，但埃尔文看穿了他的掩饰，并深深喜爱着他看到的那个人。

几天后，利维尔打电话给埃尔文说自己得到了预期的那份工作——他将飞往加拿大为一家旅行社拍摄一系列照片。埃尔文不禁为他感到兴奋和骄傲，然后迟钝地意识到了自己已经无法将这个人从自己的生活中割舍了。他期待着利维尔的电话、短信和帖子。他希望对方在工作中取得成功，并期望看到他拍摄的照片，听到他的下一个项目或摄影创意。

当然，利维尔对于埃尔文的吸引不仅仅是感情方面的。每次打开手机时，埃尔文都暗自期待着利维尔会发一张新的自拍。它们或许有着完美的灯光和角度，突出着黑发男人锐利而迷人的五官，或许只是朋友小聚时随意的合照，那个人一脸不耐烦嘴角却噙着笑。两者都会带给埃尔文打心底的满足。哦对了，虽然埃尔文不承认，但他时不时地跑到Tumblr上回顾对方的艺术裸照。

所以一天下午，当利维尔在Facebook上说自己准备转换身份、从幕后到台前时，埃尔文的好奇心被激起来了。他找到机会询问利维尔的拍摄过程如何，对方的回应有些超出自己的预期。“很有趣。”

“怎么个有趣法？”埃尔文追问道。他试想着镜头前的利维尔会是怎么一番模样。他要怎么穿？是高级时装还是休闲装？是艺术照吗？他想知道利维尔锐利的五官会和摄影棚的灯光产生怎样的化学反应，他等不及了，恨不得现在就能看到成片。

然而，利维尔回答了一句很隐晦的话。“到时候你就明白了。”一天左右之后，当埃尔文再一次在电话里询问此事时，利维尔也只是说这是一次全新的体验，其他的一概不透露，让埃尔文被好奇心折磨得抓狂。

（并没有照片的）几天后，利维尔坐上了前往加拿大的航班，而埃尔文终于从“提到他的”页面中瞥见了其中一张照片。（好吧，瞥见并不准确，因为埃尔文起码盯着看了半个小时）这张照片绝对解释了利维尔为什么会用“有趣”二字形容这场拍摄。

他看起来一丝不挂，照片暗示性地停在了他人鱼线微微下方。起初，埃尔文只看得到对方舒展的身躯，肌肉形成了优雅的弧度，小腹处有些许毛发，消失在了照片外看不到的地方。当埃尔文终于将眼睛从对方的下腹部移开时，他终于能欣赏一些别的东西了。利维尔的肌肤在摄影棚玫红色的灯光下衬托得很暧昧柔软，银色的闪粉让他皮肤波光粼粼，仿佛发着光。他的手臂沉没在阴影里，直至他微微弯曲的指尖。

他他妈的看起来完美极了。

埃尔文的喉结上下动了动，为照片点了个赞。他想知道照片这时候被发出来到底是一个美丽的意外，还是利维尔恶作剧心起，故意让埃尔文没法和他实时反应。要是后者的话也太荒谬了，对吧？利维尔应该不在乎自己是怎么看这张照片，就像他根本不在乎自己的粉丝是怎么看的，对吧？

不管事实如何，埃尔文理直气壮地点击了保存。

* * *

飞机着陆之后利维尔才再次打开手机，当他注意到埃尔文点赞时，他咯咯笑了起来 。老实说，习惯了自己当摄影师后当模特就特别别扭，不过拍摄者是佩特拉，他在她面前很放松，也很放心对方的技术。他喜欢这些照片，它们比他以往的风格更为大胆前卫。要说他不想听听埃尔文的想法，那他一定是在说谎。

他没有立刻给埃尔文发消息，有些欲盖弥彰地先点进了自己的邮箱，发现佩特拉已经将编辑完成的照片全部发送给了自己。他一边浏览着成片一边等待着行李，然后选择最喜欢的一张发在了Tumblr上。

令利维尔沮丧的是，埃尔文没有立刻注意到第二张照片。埃尔文研究完第一张照片后就重新投入到了工作当中，小憩时才终于在特别关注的提醒下看到了这张照片。虽然承认这点很尴尬，但埃尔文几乎是立刻就爱上了。第二张图里，利维尔的性感暴露无遗。他穿着一条简单黑色的内裤，闪粉遍布了全身，沐浴在同样温暖的色调中。他瘦削的身躯躺在床上，背微微弓起，头向后仰着。紧闭的双眼，轻皱的眉毛，还有微微张开的双唇，这是不能再明显的性暗示。埃尔文眼睛都直了。他怎么可能不呢？

他考虑过给利维尔发短信。按时间来看，对方应该已经下了飞机到达酒店。但是他没有这么做，因为他有些难以组织自己的语言，脑海里想到的话要么太过尴尬要么太过大胆，从一个极端“哇，真的是有趣的照片”到另一个极端“你太他妈性感了”。

所以，他什么也没说，取而代之的是花了大约10分钟的时间研究这张照片——平角短裤完美地勾勒出了利维尔臀部的曲线，嘴唇的高光彰显了其的柔软，脖颈修长纤细，还有更多，更多……千言万语化作Tumblr上的一个赞。他有些期待利维尔会怎么回应，是好好就这件事拿他开涮，还是直接骂他变态什么的，但埃尔文什么也没有收到，只能归因于利维尔在忙着出差。利维尔可能只是定时发布了这张照片，对方现在应该很忙，或许连手机信号都没有。

两个小时后，埃尔文的电话才姗姗响起。他试图假装他没有花上一个半小时流连于这两张照片，立马接通了利维尔的电话。

“喂？”他漫不经心地说。那张照片依旧在他眼前，他的大脑不断回想起利维尔身体的曲线。对方会在自己的床上摆出这样的姿势吗？他的声音会变成什么样子？他的触感会如何？

他妈的。

埃尔文摇了摇头，试图将少儿不宜的想法从脑海里驱逐。“你的旅途如何？”

“还行吧，”埃尔文能听出其中的疲倦，“花了半天才到的旅馆，不过这里还不错。”

“那就好。”埃尔文靠在沙发上，将电视静音，“真期待你会拍些什么照片。”

“哈，”利维尔轻声说，“你呢？忙什么呢？”

“无所事事中，”才没有在回味你的照片呢，“今天晚上不需要加班 。”

“圣诞奇迹？”利维尔打趣着，尽管现在是5月中旬。

埃尔文被逗笑了，然后两人默契似的都没有再说些什么。埃尔文打算开口说些别的话，问问利维尔他的计划是什么，要去哪里一类的，但在他开口之前，利维尔打破了沉默。

“那么，”他试探道，“你觉得那些照片如何？”

利维尔语气十分笃定，表明他已经看到了自己点的赞，而且很好奇自己是怎么想的。埃尔文吞咽了一下。尽管他很想诚实地告诉对方自己的想法——撇开肮脏的那块不谈，他绝对被震撼到了——但那可能逾矩了。当然，他们之间很暧昧，但埃尔文不想冒着中断这份关系的风险说些不该说的话，所以他决定保险起见。“非常不错。”

利维尔要么是读心术，要么他真的很自信。因为他半玩笑的“是吗？”绝对不是埃尔文期望听到的回应。他感到自己脸颊的温度，并很高兴对方并不能看到自己满脸通红的蠢样。

“是的，”埃尔文小心打起了太极，“我想我明白你为什么说有趣了。”

利维尔在电话的另一端轻声哼哼。“具体说说？”

潜意识里，埃尔文明白利维尔在试水，试图将自己逼出舒适区，说出真正的想法，但埃尔文张口结舌。他可以保持友善，改变话题，打趣开玩笑，问他之后花了多长时间才把那些闪粉弄掉，但他确信利维尔会一眼看穿这种劣等把戏的。即使没有面对面，埃尔文已经意识到对方惊人的洞察力了。此外，利维尔早就清楚埃尔文被他的样貌所吸引——这就是他们认识的契机。

去他妈的。埃尔文决定实话实说。

“你看起来……真的很棒。”这不是很有说服力，埃尔文确信他可以想出很多其他的词来描述利维尔在这些照片中的样子——惊艳、火辣、性感、诱人是一些立刻浮现在脑海中的词，但他是一步一步地来。利维尔似乎明白他的言下之意，他呼了一口气，发出几乎松了一口气的笑声。

“好吧，谢谢你，埃尔文。”他说，声音里带着一种轻松、调侃，“如果我知道一点闪粉就能让你如此兴奋，我早就这么做了。”

埃尔文也许在小心翼翼地试水，但利维尔似乎很想直接跳入水中。他的话让埃尔文大吃一惊，忍不住发出惊呼：“什么？”

“哦？”利维尔压下了声音，“不是闪粉的原因吗？”

可恶，单单他的声音就已经……

“不，好吧，我——”埃尔文结结巴巴地不知道该说什么。利维尔出其不意地把他逼到了墙角，没给他留任何退路。好像对方已经花了一整天计划这场谈话，埃尔文不清楚他脑子里在想什么。

“我个人非常喜欢我在照片中呈现的模样。”利维尔继续说着，声音平静到好像他在和埃尔文聊一些日常琐碎，似乎并没有注意到话筒另一段的埃尔文都快要因为心跳过快而心脏病发作了。 “通常，我不是很喜欢自己身体的样子，而且—”

“怎么可能？”埃尔文喉结上下动了动。他上钩了。他很清楚利维尔在干什么，但他妈的。如果利维尔决定撕开遮羞布，那他埃尔文凭什么不可以？

“你是什么意思？”利维尔假装自己只是单纯地好奇，但埃尔文发誓听到了他声音中的微笑。事已至此，埃尔文反而感到了解放。利维尔想从他这得到的答案已经显而易见了，埃尔文不自觉有些由由然。如果利维尔不是这个意思，他根本不会说这些的，所以埃尔文反调戏了回去。

一方面，埃尔文想给利维尔一个他在寻找的答案，但另一方面，他也不想这么轻易地让步。毕竟这不公平，利维尔对自己的吸引力心知肚明，但埃尔文现在才意识到这种感觉是相互的。

他决定逗对方玩玩。“你觉得是什么意思呢？”埃尔文沉默了一下，问道。

利维尔思索似的哼了一段不成章的小调。埃尔文不由得想象对方一个人躺在酒店的床上，手指在小腹上轻敲。

“我认为这意味着你觉得我很有魅力……”利维尔的声音很低沉，埃尔文几乎感到自己的脊椎与之产生了共鸣。“但这件事我早就知道了……所以我想这意味着你喜欢我的身体。”

埃尔文的嘴像金鱼一样开开合合，说不出话来。他想证实对方的假设，但利维尔却打断了他。

“嘿，埃尔文？”

埃尔文清了清嗓子。“怎么了？”

“看看你的短信。”

“诶？我没有收到——”埃尔文把手机从耳旁拿开，但就在这个时候，手机震动了。正是利维尔发出了一条新的信息。埃尔文对着屏幕点了一下，几秒后一张图片加载了出来，让他倒吸了一口气。

当然，是利维尔，伸展的姿势和埃尔文当天下午看到的第二张照片极其相似。只是这一次，他独自一人躺在酒店的床上，灯光也没那么好，但埃尔文并不关心这一点。他的臀部微微抬起，头向后仰着，衬衫掀起露出了他的腹部。因为角度原因，埃尔文只能在照片的一角看到利维尔的脸颊和下巴。除此之外，还有他漂亮的腹肌和窄窄的臀部。埃尔文想象着用双手抓住他小巧的手腕，将他压倒在床上，亲吻着他脖子上裸露的皮肤……

妈的快打住。

“你觉得如何？”由于埃尔文并没有打开扬声器，利维尔的声音显得更加安静了，但埃尔文可以听出其中的紧张，可能是担心自己越界了。好吧，他妈的，他这已经是在两人小心试探了一个月的界限边缘大鹏展翅了。所以埃尔文也忍不住直接反映了他当下的想法——

“操。”

利维尔笑的时候，他感觉自己头晕目眩。

“我是对的，不是吗？”他调侃着，听筒那边传来轻声喘息。

“你的确是对的。”埃尔文附和。他迅速把手机从耳边移开，咬着下唇，再次瞥了一眼利维尔的照片。当他第一次与利维尔交谈时，他完全没想到会有今天的场面，不过他也乐在其中就是了。

“现在该你了。”利维尔沉默了一会儿后说道，埃尔文发誓说他听上去有些喘不过气来。但也许这是他刻意的。

“该我了？”埃尔文疑惑地反问。

“你他妈的学鹦鹉呢？”利维尔笑骂，不过，他的声音里没有恶意。“是啊，我给你一张，你给我一张。这就是等价交换。”

埃尔文哈哈笑了起来。有那么一刻，利维尔听上去像一个被宠坏的孩子，但是谁会拒绝他呢？“好吧，等一下。”

埃尔文打开前置摄像头，将手机稍稍举起。他今天穿着一件白色的T恤，他本来是想脱掉的，但转念一想利维尔今天这么有备而来地给自己下套，就不肯这么简单顺了对方的意。

利维尔嘟囔着抱怨：“这不公平。”

“有什么不公平的？”埃尔文装傻地问道。

“我都给你我的裸照了，”利维尔有点念念叨叨，“准确地说，有三张。快点，别耍滑头了。”

所以埃尔文照办了。他喷笑一声，脱下衬衫，在差不多的角度按下了快门，然后点击发送。

利维尔似乎松了一口气。“好多了。你可以再发两张来。”

埃尔文笑着回应。“我会考虑的。”

他有点期待自己的调侃会得到刻薄的回应，但他并没有。事实上，电话那头安静了一会儿，导致埃尔文都开始怀疑是不是信号不佳了。随后他听到了利维尔的声音，是一个急促的喘息。这声音几乎使他的心跳加快了三倍。

“利维尔？”他不想像个傻瓜一样轻易地做出假设。“你在做什么？”

安静了一会儿后，电话那头又传来了轻微的呼吸声，但后才是利维尔更加沙哑的嗓音。“你觉得呢？”

利维尔看不到埃尔文目瞪口呆的样子，于是在短暂的沉默再次开始讲话。他的声音更低了，使埃尔文的身体止不住颤抖起来。“我在做你看到我照片时做的，但不好意思跟我讲的事情。”利维尔哑着嗓子对着电话轻轻喘气。毫无疑问，他现在正在抚慰自己。伴随着利维尔让人浮想联翩的喘息和沙哑性感的声线，埃尔文感到自己的下身蠢蠢欲动。

“你是个自信心爆棚的混蛋，你知道吗？”他一只手往身下伸去，解开了裤子上的第一颗扣子，试探性地探向自己坚挺的下体。

“得了吧，”利维尔几乎是在撒娇，“别告诉我你现在不想碰自己。”

这些话语是很危险的，因为它们没有回头路，但同时也极具诱惑力。埃尔文知道自己已经坚守不住最后防线了，但口上还是半推半就：“利维尔……”

“嘿，埃尔文，”利维尔喃喃道，“我再给你发一张照片，如果它能让你兴奋起来的话。”

“你不必——”埃尔文一边喘着粗气一边收紧了捏着裤子边缘的手掌。他应该为自己如此容易屈服而感到尴尬。天啊，他竟然在和一个素未谋面的男子进行了电话爱！埃尔文从没想过自己会干出这种事情，但他也没有反抗的意思。而且，宛若暗示一般，他的手机再次震动，是另一条信息。当埃尔文点开大图时，他猛地倒吸了一口气。

这一次，利维尔的脸完整地呈现在画面中，深邃的双眼带着欲火，直勾勾地盯着自己。但这并不是欧文关注的全部。利维尔赤身裸体地倒在床上，双腿弯曲着分开，埃尔文能从对方紧握的手中，窥探到某个部位的边缘。

“利维尔，”埃尔文重复地喊着对方的名字，只是这次，尾音飘了上去。他一手拿着手机，目不转睛地盯着眼前宛若梦话的图像，另一只手麻利地就解开拉链，把裤子和内裤推了下去。利维尔的笑声中夹杂着呻吟。

“操他妈的，”他诱劝道，“你差不多该加入我了。”

埃尔文攥紧了自己的下体，上下抽动着，好像他与利维尔在进行某种竞技运动。“哦，他妈的，”他的声音变得粗砺，“利维尔——”

“你这样听起来不错，”利维尔喘着气，“真希望我在加州……”

“哈——”埃尔文的气息越发沉重，感到自己拇指下方滑腻了起来。他想象着利维尔的嘴唇包裹他会有什么样的感觉。他会填满那张刻薄戏谑的嘴，让他除了呻吟发不出别的声响。 “我也是。”

“嗯哼？”利维尔的声音微微上扬，话语有些断断续续，透露出某种期待。“如果……我在那，你……会怎么做？”

“利维尔……”埃尔文本想说点什么，但却发现自己的大脑停止了思考。利维尔没有放过他，海妖一般地继续追问。

“告诉我，”他低声说，声音甜美而醇厚，“你会对我做什么？”

埃尔文低声咒骂，但还是顺着对方的话走说了下去。他放弃了思考，将一切都交给了本能，他快到了，相信利维尔也是一样。他闭上眼睛，由着自己的想象往四周延展……“我会将你压在身下，”他的声音低沉，“抓住你的臀部，把你的手抵在头顶上方……然后舒展你的身体。”

“就像照片里那样？”

“对，就像照片里那样。”他攥紧自己的下体，克制着自己，等待利维尔的反应。“你那样看起来太漂亮了，利维尔。我等不及看你躺在我身下的样子了。”

“啊，操——”利维尔气喘吁吁，声音中的情欲发狂，“再说一遍我的名字，像那样——”

“利维尔……”埃尔文呢喃着对方的名字。

“埃尔文——”利维尔发出细小的尖叫。紧接着，电话线那头安静了下来。埃尔文只能猜测原因，而他自己在听到利维尔的喘息声后，也无法抑制地攀上了高潮，任由粘腻的液体打湿了小腹。利维尔呼喊着自己名字呻吟的声音回荡在他高潮的余韵中，埃尔文觉得脑袋嗡嗡的，直到同样的声音在他耳边低语。

“嘿。”

“嗯。”埃尔文回应道。然后，在一阵沉默之后。“那我什么时候才能看到所有的照片？”

利维尔大笑了起来，声音通透而明亮，让埃尔文也弯起了嘴角。


	4. 抽身而出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too good at leaving love
> 
> I don't wanna be
> 
> \- Walk Away – LANY

之后的好几天里，利维尔和埃尔文都没有通话。这并不是因为两人在激烈的电话爱后感到了尴尬，后悔当初越了界。原因很简单，利维尔被工作缠身，落基山脉里的信号也是差得一塌糊涂。埃尔文知道这一点，那天晚上两人告别时利维尔就警告过自己，并且许诺一有机会就会给他打电话。

不管怎样，埃尔文能理解这段时间对面的沉寂，但这不代表他喜欢这样，尤其是在两人友谊、恋情或者随便怎么说的关系来了这样大的一个进展之后。曾经，他们不过是由网络牵线偶然认识的两个人。埃尔文认为自己有资格将利维尔称之为朋友，希望对方也有相同的感受。但现在，情况发生了变化。事情不一样了，埃尔文没有机会立即和利维尔探讨两人关系的转变，他也无法决定这是否是件好事。一方面，这给了他一个在谈话前思考问题的机会，但另一方面，他真的很想念利维尔的声音（不管是轻松愉快的调侃还是低沉沙哑的哼吟）。

接下来的三天里，两人没有联络过一次，给了事情沉淀的机会，也给了埃尔文将对话在脑海里排练上百八十遍的机会。他几次下意识地点进通讯录，发现屏幕上显示着利维尔的名字。在他手机的深处躺着那天发给自己的照片，他不会承认在夜深人静的时候会点进相册，一番回味。

终于，在第四天，埃尔文收到了一条新的消息。

_“刚回到酒店。想我了吗？”_

当埃尔文感受到口袋里的震动时，他带着本人都可以察觉的迫不及待打开了手机。虽然他现在本应该和酒吧里的人群一起享受乐队的表演，但他的注意力已经跑到了九霄云外。他感到自己这几天里没有一刻像现在这样开心，没错，他想念利维尔。他的理性为他敲响警钟，希望他能好好思考一下——他从未像在乎利维尔一样在意过任何一个人——但是与利维尔交谈的想法实在是太诱人了。

_“你的旅途如何？”_ 然后，他又发了一条短信，“ _你感觉如何？”_

利维尔的回复也同样迅速，很快，埃尔文忘记了自己身处何地。他发现自己靠在吧台上，完全屏蔽了背景中乐队演奏的声音，全神贯注地阅读着利维尔的消息。

_“很不错，拍了不少好东西。”_ 上面写道。然后下一秒，他又收到了另一条简讯， _“有空视频吗？”_

即使现在，这样的邀请还是让人又惊又喜。自从和奈尔失败的交往后，埃尔文对利维尔愿意和自己视频没有抱任何希望。收到短信的那一瞬间，他只想立刻逃离喧噪的会场，开车回家，在安静的氛围中全心全意与利维尔交谈。但不幸的是，他有工作要做。今晚演出的乐队是他的客户，他需要监督他们下台后的采访。

_“抱歉，我正在陪客户做演出。”_ 埃尔文回答说，甚至还在末尾加了一个悲痛欲绝的表情。他最不想让利维尔觉得自己在逃避什么。现在已经十点多了，但埃尔文还是忍不住地问：“几小时后你还会醒着吗？”

这一次，利维尔花了一点时间来回应，埃尔文希望不是因为自己让对方失望了。

_“也许吧。我累坏了。”_

值得庆幸的是，几分钟后，第二条消息跳了出来，正是埃尔文追寻的答案。

_“不过你打过来我还是会接的。”_

然而，当埃尔文拖着一身疲倦回到家时，时间已经过了午夜。他考虑着到底是现在给利维尔打个电话试试，还是等到明天早上再和对方聊天。最后，他准备放手一搏。如果对方还醒着，那就皆大欢喜，毕竟埃尔文真的太过、太过想念对方的声音了。所以在埃尔文穿过前厅时，他按下了视频按键，几声滴滴，毫无回应。

于是，埃尔文把自己摔在了床上，快速发出了一条消息。

_“太抱歉了，我没想到今天会忙到这么晚。明天的我属于你。”_

这有点大胆，但考虑到上一次通话他们都做了什么，埃尔文觉得底气十足。  
  


但十小时的睡眠后，他的手机没有任何动静。埃尔文在做早餐时不止一次望向安静的手机，尽量不感到失望。他很想再打一次电话，但按耐住了自己。事实上，他们还没有讨论前几天那场别开生面的体验究竟代表了什么，埃尔文知道如果他没有收到利维尔的回复，他没有权利感到不安。他们没在约会，甚至连一夜情都不算，利维尔没有义务立即回他的短信。

虽然道理是这么讲的，埃尔文感觉焦虑极了。

所以中午时分，他又发了一条短信，上面简单地写着： _“昨晚的事我很抱歉，事情比我预料的晚了一点。不过，我今天有空。”_

果然，依旧没有回复。于是，一个小时后，他终于打住了自怜自哀，决定找老朋友一起消愁。到了那天傍晚，他发现自己和米凯坐在沙发上，面前放着几罐他们最喜欢的啤酒，手中握着手柄，电视里是马里奥赛车漂移的声音。

然而就在那时，茶几上的手机突然震动了起来。埃尔文不用看就知道那是利维尔的视频请求。

米凯倒是看了一眼，当他发现上面显示着利维尔的名字时，眉毛高高地扬了起来。他立即暂停了游戏，向埃尔文投去一个意味深长的目光。

“你要接不？”

尽管有些尴尬，而且埃尔文能预料到米凯肯定会在视频完后跟自己算旧账，他依旧附身拿起了手机，手指一划，屏幕上显示已接通。

“嘿？”他坐直了一些。几秒钟后，利维尔的脸出现在屏幕上，虽然有点延迟，但绝对是真实的。埃尔文抿着嘴，努力不让自己因为看到对方的脸就傻笑起来。

“嗨，”利维尔打招呼说，“我回国的航班在今天，很抱歉没早点回复你。”

哦，这就说的通了。当然，埃尔文才不是在担心对方。

“嗯，”埃尔文回答道，“累吗？”

“还好，”利维尔耸耸肩，“你干什么呢？”

“和朋友玩马里奥赛车。”埃尔文的嘴角有些抽搐。他一边说，一边转过身，将摄像头对准了沙发上貌似在研究手柄的米凯。米凯冲着他挥了挥手。

“啊，哦，”利维尔的眼睛落在米凯身上，“如果你想的话，你可以去忙你的——”

埃尔文露出一个饱含歉意的笑容。他讨厌总是不得不重新安排与利维尔的通话，但他也不想对自己的朋友无礼。“好吧，”他说，“我可以稍后再打电话给你，等——”

“怎么？都不把我介绍给大名鼎鼎的利维尔？”米凯突然起身贴近了埃尔文，试图把自己的脸也挤进镜头中。

埃尔文叹了口气，看到利维尔因为米凯的话瞪圆了眼睛，都不知道是自己更尴尬还是屏幕对面的人更尴尬（当然，米凯肯定最不尴尬）。“利维尔，这是米凯，”他笑着说。

“很高兴终于见到你，利维尔！”米凯扯着嗓子，像是开学第一天紧拽着老师手不放的尴尬家长。然而，尽管埃尔文被尬到浑身抽痛，但他有幸看到了利维尔不知所措的一面——屏幕里的人脸红到滴血，下唇抖动，神情慌乱。太可爱了，不过埃尔文现在是不会说出来的。他准备把这种话留到米凯走人之后，慢慢地、一字一句地说給利维尔听。在那之后，这场视频的剩余部分就很精简了——埃尔文像个正常朋友一样问了利维尔出差时遇到的事情，没有任何调情的成分。

在埃尔文挂断电话之前，他满怀希望地问道：“我晚点再打给你？”

利维尔露出了有点勉强的笑容，然后点了点头。“诶？成，好的。”

当晚，米凯前脚刚走，埃尔文后脚就拨通了电话。然而，匆忙之间埃尔文忘记了东西海岸的是差——他拨电话的时候是9点刚过，也就是东海岸的午夜之后——当他打电话时，利维尔已经上床了。

“我很抱歉这种事一直发生，”埃尔文呻吟了一声，希望利维尔不会觉得自己无可救药，“我很高兴听到你旅途的故事。”

“没事儿。”利维尔坚持说，尽管他的声音里透露出浓浓的倦意，“旅途很愉快。拍摄过程很好。我有很多照片要编辑。”

还有……好吧，也许他听起来真的很累。埃尔文能听到利维尔声音里的消沉和低落，但他不确定是为什么。是因为他们最近没谈过话，还是完全是别的原因？埃尔文不会自大地认为是前者，但他也不确定他们是否关系好到他可以放心地询问后者。

但出于担忧和关心，埃尔文最终还是问出了口。

“一切都好吗？”通话开始的五分钟后，他突然问道，“你说听上去不太一样。”

作为回应，利维尔只是陷入了沉没。埃尔文的心提了起来：他越界了吗？是他做了什么还是说了什么？如果利维尔只是嫌自己烦了呢？万一——

“呃……”利维尔打断了欧文的思路，“今天糟透了……”

埃尔文皱起了眉头，尽管利维尔看不见他。埃尔文懊恼电话所传递的信息实在太少，这样就能好好看看利维尔的表情，感受他的情绪，而不是单单透过声音来猜测和分析。所以最后，埃尔文小心地试探道：“你想谈谈吗？”

利维尔咕哝着说：“不，算了吧。”

“好吧。”埃尔文故作轻松地回答，他尽量不被利维尔短促的语气和恶劣的情绪所影响。不管利维尔经历了什么，他都没有义务分享，埃尔文也没必要知道。在那之后，电话线沦为了一片死寂，埃尔文不知道该谈些什么。过了一会儿，他决定，利维尔现在最需要的可能是独处。

“你看，已经很晚了，”埃尔文说，“你还是早点睡吧。”

他没有料到利维尔会在这时突然开口。

“今天是我妈妈的生日。”利维尔的声音在颤抖，他说得很突然、仓促，好像有人逼他这么说的……又好像他已经不能再憋下去了。然后，他清了清嗓子，控制住自己得情绪，语气变得克制但空洞。“她十年前去世的。”

哦。

埃尔文没有想到会是这样的私事，他不知作何回应，只能安抚地呼唤对方的名字。

“利维尔……”

“我不想让你为我感到难过，”利维尔喃喃道，“我的意思是……没有人需要为我负责。我很好，这只是艰难的一天。”

“当然，”埃尔文低声说，“我不知道——”

“我知道你不知道，”利维尔打断他，“没事，我本来就不爱谈这些破事。我只是不想让你觉得我的坏心情和你有任何关系。”

眼下，埃尔文完全没有考虑这一点。相反，他心里想着的全是利维尔，以及对方承认这一点有多艰难。利维尔不必向他解释，他没有欠自己任何东西，但他觉得有必要。尽管埃尔文为利维尔能如此信任自己，向自己敞开心扉而感到高兴，但他同时也很悲伤，因为他知道失去亲人的痛，他对利维尔的处境感同身受。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”埃尔文轻声说道。

他止不住地想到了自己的母亲，她离自己很近，只隔着几百英里。他难以想象利维尔在十二三岁时失去母亲会是多么艰难悲痛。虽然他自己也失去了父亲，但当时他已经二十，早就不是个孩子了。

所有关于加拿大那个夜晚的旖旎想法全都消失得无隐无踪，埃尔文心里全是利维尔。他不认为对方是个容易袒露心扉的人，他不知道这花了对方多大的勇气和多少的心理建设才向一个素未谋面的人打开自己。

直到利维尔突然改变话题。

“对了，”他换了一种语气，谨慎而试探，“你对前几天晚上发生的事情接受良好，对吧？”

“是，是的，”埃尔文忙不迭地应答道，但他的思想暂时在别处。早些时候，他可能因为利维尔提出这个问题而欣喜若狂，但现在，他脑海里全是一个失去了母亲而心力交瘁的年轻人。“只要你也是。”

“哦，当然，”利维尔的声音里带着睡意和一些其他的东西，终于将埃尔文从繁杂的思绪中拽了出来。

切换心情需要一点时间，但最终埃尔文还是调整好了自己，打趣地说道：“听起来如此。”

“喂，你这样我就不爱说了。反正哼几句，再给你发几张照片你就射了。”

埃尔文笑了出来。“被你发现了。”

“你把照片保存了？“利维尔有些半梦半醒，埃尔文能从他荡漾的语气中听到。

埃尔文的自尊想让他撒谎，但他拒绝了。如果这段日子以来他对利维尔的理解无误的话，对方喜欢听到自己真实的想法。“是的，”他嘟囔着说，“我保存了。”

利维尔得逞地哼哼。“很好。”然后，他打大大的一个哈欠。埃尔文脸上带着让人牙酸的深情，尽管没人能看见。这场谈话非常好。这是埃尔文需要的东西，很可能是利维尔所需要的东西。

“我得睡了。”利维尔打破沉默，“明天早上还有个拍摄。”

“这次在摄像机后面？”埃尔文调侃道。

利维尔轻蔑地嗤了一声作为回应。“很不幸是的。”

“我大概也该上床睡觉了，”埃尔文笑了起来，“明天再聊。利维尔，做个好梦。”

利维尔哼了一声，声音柔和而愉悦。“你也是。”

* * *

“所以你现在是在谈恋爱还是什么？”距离米凯通过视频证实“会见”利维尔已经过去了一周。他们下班后和几个同事在一起喝酒放松，等到他们两个终于有独处的机会时，米凯终于把憋了一晚上的问题问出了口。

埃尔文被朋友的八卦精神逗笑了。“不，我们还没到那一步。”他没有详细说明，只是抿了一口啤酒。他肯定米凯还有一箩筐的问题要问自己，所以他拭目以待。

“你多久和他说一次话？”米凯总是一针见血。

“难说……一天几次吧。”埃尔文撒了个大谎。他们通常一整天都在见缝插针地发短信，一有机会就语音视频。自从利维尔从加拿大回来后，埃尔文养成了发送早安消息的习惯，利维尔则通常会尖刻地回复“下午好”。他们没有在谈恋爱，但要是埃尔文坚称他们之间仅仅是革命兄弟情，那他的脸皮也太厚了。

米凯咧嘴一笑。“你唬鬼呢。”

“你今天很八卦。”埃尔文以牙还牙。

米凯张嘴准备说些什么，可能是一些尖酸刻薄的嘲笑，但就在这时，埃尔文感觉到他的手机在口袋里颤动。他知道他现在不应该做出反应——他如果现在拿出手机，那就永远不会知道米凯接下来要说的话——但他自己的身体先大脑一步，掏出了手机，低头看了一眼屏幕。只是，酒吧昏暗的灯光里闪烁的并不是利维尔，相反是他认识的另一个、已经快被他忘记了的名字。

_奈尔·德克向你发送了好友请求。_

埃尔文忍不住瞪大了眼睛。在他身边的米凯下意识以为是他们刚刚在谈论的主角。“哦吼，你对象？”

埃尔文所能做的只是摇摇头，将屏幕展示给米凯看，让对方也和自己一同体会这种被狗日的无语感。“这不是那个人吗——”

“是啊，”埃尔文难以置信地说，“这都几个月了，没想到——”

“怪不得他要用别人的照片。”米凯摸了摸下巴，打断了埃尔文的思绪。他就着埃尔文的手机，点进了他的个人资料，特别是他的照片。埃尔文什么也没说，只是看着那张阴沉陌生的脸，短短的黑发和稀疏山羊胡。米凯抬起眼来。 “你不会加他吧？”

埃尔文叹了口气。他把手机塞进口袋，仿佛这样就能忘掉刚刚发生了什么。“我不知道，”他喃喃地说，“我对他没有一点兴趣——”

“因为你已经有新欢了。”米凯补充道，动作敏捷地躲开了埃尔文的肘击。“抱歉抱歉。”

“不过我想听听他怎么解释。”

米凯只是拍了拍他的背，脸上又恢复了笑容。“祝你好运，”他鼓励地说，“来吧，我们现在先把这个问题放在一边。”

但事实上，这也是埃尔文仅能做的。

一直到第二天，埃尔文就掩耳盗铃地让那条好友请求躺在那里，不知道该做什么或说什么。他不是还挂念着那个男人什么，只是曾经几个月里的交往也是真实存在过的。当然那和他现在与利维尔经历的完全不是一样的东西，这他妈是肯定的。

而且，在晚些时候浏览过奈尔的照片之后，埃尔文发现对方还真是一点也不对自己胃口，更别提他曾经竟然还顶着利维尔的照片招摇过市。埃尔文的一部分想删除这个请求，假装那个人根本不存在，但他另一部分，也是他最重要的、让他成为现在的自己的那部分，希望给对方一个机会。他希望看到人们好的一面，这既是他的长处，也是他最大的弱点。

最重要的是，他好奇奈尔有什么好辩护的，所以在让好友请求躺在消息栏里一天后，他点击了同意，然后几乎立刻就收到了对方的私信。

“ _嘿，埃尔文，_

_我相信你可能根本不想听我解释什么，但我只是想和你说声抱歉。我意识到我将一切都搞砸了。我也确信你不想见我，不想和我有任何关系，但我下周会来加州，如果你愿意的话，我们可以谈谈，把一切都说清楚。_

_奈尔。”_

在收到这条私信后，埃尔文下意识想拨打利维尔的电话号码，告诉他发生了什么。但他犹豫了一下，最终决定不这么做。他不是想欺瞒利维尔（他提醒自己，对方还不是他的男朋友呢），他只是不想用这样的事情打扰对方，让对方担心。如果埃尔文决定与奈尔会面，那将是止乎于礼的。操他妈的，埃尔文觉得他甚至友善不起来。他对奈尔不感兴趣——心早就飞向跨过美国大陆另一边的人身上了——同时他也不想给利维尔任何他有这个意向的暗示。

所以，埃尔文并没有告诉利维尔关于奈尔的事，也没有告诉利维尔对方在Facebook上联系过自己，或者他接受了奈尔的好友请求，并计划在接下来的一周与他见面“澄清事实”。

接下来的一周，一切恢复正常。埃尔文和利维尔继续定期语音和视频，经常发短信，兴头来了就拍一点搞怪的自拍。有次他们视频时，利维尔明显刚从浴室出来，他发尖滴落下水珠，裸露的胸膛上有着微微的潮气。虽然他没说，但是埃尔文面不改色心不跳地摁下了截屏。（“别装作我不知道你刚才做了什么。”利维尔一边调侃道，一边把他的湿发往上梳，露出额头，斜眼笑了一下。）

事实上，在埃尔文准备与奈尔在咖啡厅见面的那天上午，他还在纠结是否要和利维尔严肃地谈谈两人之间的关系——米凯在酒吧里说的话已经开始影响到他了——但他还是退缩了。埃尔文觉得在两人“正式”确定关系前，至少也得看得见摸得着地见上一面吧？埃尔文太迫不及待了，有时候都怨恨美国怎么这么见鬼的大。他期待着每天的早安，期待着听到粗俗的笑话和刻薄的话语，期待着在社交媒体上看到新的摄影作品。当然，他最期待的是利维尔晚上睡前那种困倦的语调。他闭上眼睛，似乎都能想象对方就躺在自己身边，一张手臂就能搂进怀里。

但是，眨眼间，这些有的没的就暂时放在了一边。

埃尔文一眼就认出奈尔，他独自坐在咖啡馆外面。奈尔似乎是立刻就注意到了自己，他从座位上站起来，尴尬地打了声招呼。他们只聊了不到一个小时，对两个人来说都足够尴尬的，但就结果来说也不坏。

“老实说，我没想到事情会发展到那个地步，”奈尔一上来就承认道，“我得说，事情终于了解的时候我松了好大一口气。维持这样的关系也太累人了。”

埃尔文礼貌地笑了一下。“我可以想象。”

“但是，”奈尔继续说，“我确实很重视我们的关系，埃尔文。这不是谎言。”

埃尔文深吸一口气，这就是他所担心的。虽然奈尔此行的目的不是让自己回心转意，但是——

“谢谢，”他说，“不过我已经开始新的恋情了，奈尔。”

他妈的，这么说感觉真好。虽然还不是正式的——见鬼，埃尔文还没来得及和利维尔谈起这件事——但可能马上就是了。埃尔文没兴趣和除了利维尔的任何人约会。他约过的所有人中，没有一个人能跟利维尔相媲美。就在那一刻，他下定决心和利维尔谈谈了。和奈尔这么说让他感觉很好，不过他希望下一次可以名正言顺地称利维尔为自己的男友。

对了，埃尔文邪恶的一面在看到奈尔因为自己的话语明显失落的样子感觉良好。

“我明白了。”奈尔点了点头“不过，谢谢你给我解释的机会。”

“当然，”埃尔文回答说，“我不介意做朋友，但是，仅此而已了。”

谈话就这样结束了。和奈尔分道扬镳的二十分钟后，埃尔文驾驶着自己的轿车，思索着他该如何开始与利维尔的谈话，他一路上都紧张极了，即使本人不愿意那么承认。

埃尔文一到家就准备和利维尔打电话，但被奈尔在Facebook上提到自己的帖子分散了注意力。对方简单提到了下午的会面，提到了自己，埃尔文当时没觉得有什么大不了，结果后来险些酿成大祸。

几分钟后，当埃尔文的通话转为语音信箱时，他也没想太多。利维尔曾提到他今天一整天都要进行拍摄，所以他的手机可能已经没电了。然而，当他直到晚上都没从利维尔那里收到消息时，埃尔文开始担心了。

第二天早上，像往常一样，埃尔文给利维尔发送消息。

“早安！我希望昨天一切顺利。有机会打电话给我。”

几乎立刻，他收到了一条回复。

“昨天很好。只是很忙。”

它太过简短了，甚至根本不连贯，这不是利维尔通常的谈话方式。这处违和立刻敲响了警钟，但再次，埃尔文试图不要多想。上一次他认为利维尔对自己不满时，那个人正由于一些特别私人的事情度过艰难的一天。埃尔文不想自作多情。

所以这次，埃尔文等了一段时间后才再次和利维尔发消息。

“有时间视频吗？我整晚都有空。”

短信那头一直没有动静，直到一个小时后才跳出苍白的三个字：“我在忙。”

埃尔文还没来得及作出任何回应，利维尔的第二条消息来了。

“替我向奈尔问好。”


	5. 时无再来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I holding on to? I should be holding you
> 
> Thinking 'bout how I want you doing those things you do
> 
> You're all I ever need, baby, I lost you, now I see
> 
> What am I holding on to? I should be holding you
> 
> \- Holding You - Great Good Fine OK

利维尔并没有在窥探他人的生活。事实上，他不怎么用Facebook。不过人的闲暇时光总是会耗在某些无聊的事情上。拍摄结束后，他等着烤箱里的速冻披萨慢慢变得金黄（所谓的健康饮食），百无聊赖地刷着Facebook主页。不幸的是，他发现了让自己的心情完全垮掉的东西。

在略过那个帖子的上一秒，一个名字抓住了他的眼球。是关于埃尔文的。一般情况下，利维尔会为自己一想到埃尔文、看到对方名字就开始悸动的心脏翻白眼，但眼下，他看着提到埃尔文的用户，面色古怪，心脏骤停。 _奈尔·德克_ 。这个名字既熟悉又陌生，但利维尔只需一秒就从记忆中将其挖掘了出来。

_你应该没叫过奈尔吧？_

起初，利维尔告诉自己，世界上肯定有不止有一个奈尔，埃尔文也知道不止一个，但Facebook帖子的内容告诉他，事实并非如此。

_今天终于和埃尔文见上一面了。很期待下次！_

这看起来并没有什么毛病，但仅仅几秒钟，利维尔就发现自己对此进行夸张的扩散性解读。如果不是碰巧遇上的话，埃尔文为什么没有跟自己说一声？利维尔自谓是他关系比较好的朋友了……真他妈见鬼，利维尔花在埃尔文身上的精力比他任何同住纽约的朋友都要多得多。都这样无话不谈了，对方肯定会第一时间告诉自己生活中不同寻常的插曲，对吧？特别是考虑到最近他们关系的发展，除非需要隐瞒什么，对方肯定和自己说的，对吧？

利维尔知道自己反应过度了。看到这则帖子没过一会儿，埃尔文的电话就来了，尽管利维尔很想像个成年人接起电话询问事情的经过，但他做了他最擅长的事情——消极应对。电话铃一直坚持到最后转为语音信箱。他意识到一直这么拖下去大概率只会让事情越来越糟，但他同时又合理化了自己的行为，因为要是埃尔文想让自己知道他与奈尔打算见上一面，他在就该说了。不管怎样，又不是说他们是情侣，埃尔文的生活关他利维尔屁事。

尽管如此，利维尔还是花了一天一夜的时间对着那则帖子以及最近事态的发展胡思乱想。当他试图掰开了揉碎了理解究竟发生了什么时，他只是变得越来越困惑、越来越沮丧，最后开始生自己闷气。他无视了埃尔文给自己发的短信，任由自己沉沦于悲观的思绪中，短短18个字的帖子时刻环绕在他的脑海里，挑动着他的神经。

利维尔不想生自己的气，也不想像现在这样心烦意乱，但他还是忍不住。因为不管他喜不喜欢、愿不愿意承认，在过去的几个月里，他对埃尔文的感情已经产生了质的变化。他和埃尔文在感情上和生活上都分享了很多私密的东西，要是埃尔文连他又开始——更坏的可能是甚至从来没停止过——跟奈尔交谈都不告诉自己，那么老实说，他觉得被背叛了。虽然利维尔也不是将生活中的所有细节都分星劈两地说給埃尔文听，尽管他们并没有正式确立任何关系，这一想法依旧让利维尔非常焦虑，胃里翻江倒海，他希望他们至少能相互信任和尊重。

随着时间的推移，利维尔不禁扪心自问，这些对埃尔文来说究竟是否同样意义重大。也许那个可怜的伤心事只是个幌子。也许，埃尔文一直在耍他，而自以为聪明的利维尔正好掉进了陷阱。尽管这看起来可能性很小，但一切皆有可能。利维尔从没有真正地见过这个人，谁知道现实中的他究竟是人是鬼。

毕竟，一切的开端还得归功于奈尔——那个山羊脸的混蛋呢。（利维尔并没有一脸凶恶地扫荡这个人的账号。）操他妈的，埃尔文最初给利维尔的一条私信里甚至还说“ _我想我喜欢上了一个冒充你的人。_ ”

喜欢。

爱。

在过去的几个月里，他认为他和埃尔文建立了某种模糊的东西，或者至少他希望如此，但他绝不会天真狂妄地称其为爱。去他妈的，要是埃尔文能拥有看得见摸得着的奈尔，那还要他聊天宠物利维尔干嘛？

利维尔告诉自己他不会对埃尔文说什么。也许，如果他们能好好冷静上一段时间，如果利维尔能干净地抽身而退，那就最好了。但令利维尔抓狂的是，埃尔文一副什么都没有发生过的作态继续给自己发着短信。老实说，这只会让利维尔更加恼火，最后不耐烦地回了两句。后来埃尔文还提议视频，利维尔其实还挺期待自己提到奈尔时对方会露出什么滑稽的嘴脸，但他还是退缩了。他害怕了。害怕埃尔文会用花言巧语让自己原谅。害怕埃尔文会扯出借口让他意识到一切都是自己的臆想。最重要的是，他害怕一看到埃尔文的脸，连指责的话语都说不出来，就缴械投降了。

所以，利维尔让文字成为自己的遮羞布。这是幼稚和不成熟，但他不在乎。

_“替我向奈尔问好。”_

在“已阅”图标出现的下一秒，手机就开始在他手里震动，埃尔文的名字闪烁在屏幕上。利维尔感到一阵无措。他本是期待着对方或是道歉或是找一堆借口理由来搪塞自己，但万万没想到对方会选择直接打电话过来。利维尔本能地想接通。老实说，他很想听听埃尔文对自己说些什么，但他的另一个部分，那个被欺骗过太多次的部分表示已经受够了。

利维尔狠下了心，没有接通，让电话铃响到语音信箱。然后他扬起头，仿佛要将肺部的所有空气都呼出来。他的手指紧箍着他的手机，关节处已经发白。他没想到这会这么困难，更没想到自己会对一个远在美国另一边的人产生感情。那个人，直到刚才，都没有给自己不去相信他的理由。

当这些想法在利维尔的脑海中闪过时，电话又响了起来，他不用去看都知道是谁。这一次，利维尔没有迟疑，直接转成了语音信箱，并在埃尔文立即再次尝试呼叫时又这么做了。

第三次铃响后，利维尔的手机终于沉寂下来。他不确定是什么让他更伤神——是整体情况，还是埃尔文如此轻易地就放弃了。不管怎样，利维尔不想再继续思考下去了，他发泄地将手机扔到房间另一头，听着金属方块“砰”地一声撞上墙时都没有理会。

这不公平。利维尔不应该因为一个从未谋面的人感到如此的伤害和背叛。他本应该知道得更清楚，一开始把电话号码给埃尔文就是个错误，但他这么做了，眼前的教训是自找的。

* * *

埃尔文一直在试图联系利维尔。他没有步步相逼，害怕自己表现得过于强硬会适得其反。他在第二天早晨再次打了通电话，不出所料转为了语音信箱。他给利维尔发了一条短信，希望他能接通自己的电话。

刚收到短信时，埃尔文没有理解利维尔想表达什么—— _替我向尼罗问好_ ——但后来，一个念头像卡车一般重击了他愚蠢的大脑，让他后悔不已。

利维尔估计一直都以为自己对奈尔有着什么别样的心思。毕竟，他们第一次交谈的起因就是自己被奈尔用利维尔的照片给钓了。他甚至还真他妈了个逼地说自己喜欢上了那个混蛋——现在回想起来是如此可笑。他完全理解了利维尔的焦虑和愤怒，更不用说对方对自己的回避。

在过去的几周里，特别是自从利维尔去加拿大之后，两人对彼此的情感已经昭然若揭了。埃尔文已经不再试图隐藏它，而利维尔也从自己的保护圈中走了出来。在过去的几个月里，两人都分享了太多私密的东西，所以对方会觉得被背叛是有道理的。但事实是，埃尔文并没有背叛他。他甚至告诉奈尔自己已经继续了，并打算在万事滑铁卢前向利维尔表白。现在他只能自责为何不早点下决定，因为或许，如果利维尔知道自己对他有兴趣，并且只对他有兴趣，就不会这般愤慨了。又或者，情况会更糟。

不管怎样，埃尔文渴望打破利维尔那边无尽的沉默，但没有成功。所以他发了条短信，告诉利维尔，如果他希望一个解释，他愿意将事情原原本本说給对方听。

“利维尔，我明白你为什么对我生气，我知道我应该早点告诉你我和奈尔的见面。但我向你保证我和他之间什么都没有。如果你愿意的话，我真的很希望有机会解释给你听。”

埃尔文天真的一面，希望利维尔会给他一个机会，希望看到他的名字旁边出现一串省略号，或者接到一通电话，但他知道事实是如何。几分钟过去，埃尔文气馁了，他把手机放在厨房的柜台上，一直到睡觉前几个小时都不去碰它。带着最后一丝希望，他查看了一眼——也许有他没有听到短信或电话——但什么也没有。而在接下来的一周，情况依然如此。

埃尔文没有再打扰利维尔，利维尔也没有联系自己。埃尔文翻看着他们最后一次互相发送的短信，他打心底感受到一阵恐惧，一腔热血真心换来了一个尘埃落定的坏结局。不管他和利维尔之间以前有过什么，现在很可能已经被距离、误解和自我怀疑所抹杀了。埃尔文应该早点告诉利维尔他的心意，但另一方面，利维尔也应该给他一个解释自己的机会。他们两个都选择了最糟糕的选项，现在补救已经晚了。如果利维尔一直在电话那头装聋作哑，埃尔文也不可能冲到对方家里将自己的真心话一股脑说出来。事实上，如果他能这么做的话，他们现在就不会有这种情况了。

这是不对的，有些东西不应该在还没开始之前就结束了。但是随着这一周的持续——时间并不会因为埃尔文感觉停滞了而停止向前——它变得越来越真实。

虽然埃尔文还没来得及删除了利维尔的照片，也还没有做好结束这段感情的心理准备，但他终于说服自己不要再回顾他们两个曾经的聊天记录了。讽刺的是，就在这个时候，埃尔文因公事得到了前往纽约的机会。在任何其他情况下，埃尔文都会欣喜若狂——他终于可以和自己的梦中情人见面了！但现在，他只觉得造化弄人。他好不容易到了纽约，却不会去见利维尔。事实上，那个人可能不想和自己有任何关系。

起初，埃尔文不确定他是否愿意接受这份工作。他的老板在星期三下班前通知的他，埃尔文必须在星期四一早做出决定，以便安排星期六的航班。当时拒绝的话差点就脱口而出。他不知道是什么阻止了自己这么做，但在周三晚上，埃尔文发现自己独自一人坐在家里，考虑着这个问题。在某种程度上，这还真他妈好笑。因为一个星期前，他可以二话不说抓住这个机会，但现在，他一想到这个机会，只有无止境的懊恼。一周前，飞往纽约意味着第一次与利维尔见面，真切地看着他、拥抱他、亲吻他。但在电话沉默了近一周后，他确信他不会收到另一个人的消息，即使他告诉他自己会来纽约。

尽管如此，凌晨一点，埃尔文还是做出了决定。在他说服自己放弃之前，又给利维发了一条短信作为最后的努力。

“这个周末我要去纽约参加一个活动，”他写道，“如果你有空，我很乐意见到你。我给你和你的朋友准备了入场券，只要你愿意来的话。”

第二天早上，埃尔文醒来，希望也许利维尔会回心转意。也许，他能抓住这个机会去见一见他一直以来梦往神游的人——也许他会给自己一个解释的机会。但这些希望在埃尔文查看手机的那一刻就破灭了。

什么都没有。

两天后，埃尔文仍然没有收到利维尔的任何消息。他坐在飞往纽约的早晨航班，手中的咖啡早就凉了下来。

* * *

当利维尔看到这则短信时，他感觉心脏都不属于自己了。

_我这周会来纽约。_

_我会来纽约。_

整整一个周末，埃尔文都会和他站在同一片土地上。一个月前——就算他妈是一周前——利维尔都会因为终于能与埃尔文见面而喜不自禁，但眼下……

真他妈见鬼，即使眼下利维尔也能感到内心的紧张和期待。但他把这些蠢蠢欲动压了下来，提醒自己上次亲密的关系给自己带来了什么。自最后一条短信后，他就再也没有和埃尔文谈过话，老实说，他也没计划再开始，但这……这改变了牌局。或者说，应该。

操。

他不知道。

利维尔很想再给埃尔文一次机会，但他并不蠢。他知道对方隔着屏幕对自己撒谎是多么容易。即使他真的和埃尔文见面，他也一定能找到一个完全合情合理的理由解释为什么没有把奈尔的事情告诉自己，但利维尔不确定之后自己是否还会信任对方。一方面，利维尔想原谅埃尔文，希望听到他自己说说，在他周末来纽约的时候见面——机会专挑最坏的时机发生，就算早上个三天都不会这么别扭——但最后，利维尔没有回消息。他退缩了，说服自己不值得冒这个险，并试图忽略这个周末的逐渐逼近，埃尔文很快就会和他在同一个城市，但他不能见到他。

两天后，利维尔又出乎意料地收到了一条来自埃尔文的短信。这次，内容更简单了。

“我把你的名字写在明晚的客人名单上了。如果愿意的话你可以把伊莎贝尔和法兰也带上。”

下面是会场的名称和地址，利维尔惊讶的发现那里距离自己的公寓只有20分钟的步行路程。真他妈的巧合。

利维尔收到短信下一秒就知道自己一定会去演唱会，不去想他现在倔强的自尊和受伤的情感。他想见到埃尔文，哪怕他可能没有勇气去接近对方。

利维尔也没有回复这条短信，但两天后，他发现自己走向一个相当忙碌的售票处，连帽衫遮掩了他的身型，相机沉重地挂在脖子下面。果不其然，当利维尔向服务台的女士出示身份证时，她拿出一个信封给他，正面整齐地写着他的名字，里面有三张票。

利维尔愣神地盯着信封看了一会儿，研究着上面有些潦草的笔迹。他有想过带上法兰和伊莎贝尔，或者韩吉和佩特拉一起去，但最终还是决定不这么做。他要怎么跟他们解释这其中的弯弯道道？难不成——我在网上认识的这个人，也不算特别认识，因为我们已经有一个星期没说过话了，现在他邀请我去看这个表演，但我也不知道自己是否真的想面对他？？他甚至不确定自己是否会和埃尔文谈一谈，还是整晚都傻坐在那里。

最后，利维尔只身前往。会场前的宣传板上挂着“售罄”的牌子。他看到两个青少年伸长脖子，试图越过会场的窗户和里面的人群看一眼喜欢的乐队，他走了过去，拍了拍其中一人的肩膀，举起了手里的两张票。两个高中生模样的男孩激动地欢呼起来，在自己反复声明不要钱白送之后小心翼翼结接过票，受宠若惊地连连道谢。这个插曲让利维尔心情好了不少，脸色也没有之前那么难看了。

利维尔已经很长时间没有去听一场正式的演唱会了，更别提一场早早售罄的热门场。他在吧台开始了他的夜晚，大部分时间都靠在会场后方的墙上，抿着金汤力。从这个角度，利维尔可以轻松观察人满为患的会场。当第一支乐队登台时，他扫过兴奋的人群，试图找到一头金发，漂亮的下颚骨……之类，什么的。他的思绪飘忽不定，发现自己甚至在想埃尔文会在这种场合穿什么样的衣服。显然，他是来工作的，但利维尔觉得这种演唱会上还穿西装打领带是傻缺才干得出来的事情。埃尔文会不会像这里大多数的年轻乐迷一样，穿着牛仔裤和印着乐队标志的T恤？

开场白从利维尔的一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，他环顾着四周，在没有发现埃尔文时不由得感到一整失望。

也许你根本见不到他，他告诉自己。妈的，埃尔文甚至不知道自己来了。当然，对方可以看看票是不是被取走了，但他可能被公事缠身，没心思管这些。况且利维尔都没有回消息，埃尔文哪会料到自己真的来了呢？

利维尔不知道这个想法是否让自己揣揣不安。

当第一个乐队结束演奏，第二幕准备开始时，利维尔已经在喝第二杯了，他正考虑在重头戏乐队上演前就离开。现在他坐在吧台旁，兴致缺缺地听着第二支乐队的表演。他告诉自己，他换位置不是因为吧台的光线更好——也许，埃尔文会注意到他——但他知道这是事实。

再喝一杯，就听听今晚的热门乐队表演如何。利维尔一边看着舞台，一边对自己说道。他会听几首歌，如果舞美不错的话，可能会拍几张照片，然后回家。

相反，利维尔驻足了整场表演。后来，他会告诉自己，这真不是因为他想见埃尔文，而是今晚的热门乐队——埃尔文大老远飞过来工作的客户——实在是惊艳。Synth-pop的风格不仅在听觉上极富冲击力，而且视觉上的灯光也颇为壮观——这是身为摄影师的利维尔不容错过的。

只需两首歌，利维尔就抛弃了自己的酒杯，在拥挤的人群中穿梭，试图离舞台更近一点以获得更好的视野，举起随身携带的无镜相机拍摄了几张照片。他们正在演奏的这首乐曲完美地融合了激情与感性，时而舒缓时而激昂，又时髦又抓耳，利维尔在拍了几张照片后就忍不住喝人群一起开始随着节奏摇摆身躯。下一首歌时，他已经忘了身上挂着的相机，完全沉浸在音乐中了

就在那时他终于见到了埃尔文。

在两首歌之间，灯光稍稍亮起，利维尔扫过人群，视线一下子就被舞台边的一个身影抓住了。一开始，他不感相信自己的眼睛——事实上，他揉了揉眼睛再三确认——但埃尔文没有消失，他就站在舞台边后台的位置，靠着墙，和布景师低语着什么。身为布景师的年长女性笑着推了把埃尔文，然后把目光重新投回舞台上，埃尔文也是如此，笑容萦绕在他的嘴角。埃尔文离他仅仅只有几英尺远，真实立体，利维尔狠不得将对方的模样仔仔细细刻在自己脑海里。

埃尔文的发型很职业，三七侧偏，梳得很光滑，和利维尔看到的大部分照片比——公开的那些，没算私下里的自拍——他本人更帅气。除了那明亮的微笑，埃尔文身材高大，仪态中充满了自信和坦然自若。他穿着一件简单的蓝色纽扣衬衫，袖子一直卷到肘部，露出他前臂漂亮的曲线，当他笑的时候，利维尔的心就不受控制了。一瞬间，他只想接近埃尔文——他们之间甚至有一条隔离线——但他不能。

他不能，因为他到时候该说点什么狗屁？埃尔文在这工作，站在后台，看着客户的演出面带微笑。当另一名工作人员靠近并拍拍他的肩膀时，埃尔文回报了对方一个拥抱。这显然是他属于的地方，而利维尔不是。他到底应该说些什么？他都快一个星期没有回埃尔文的消息了。那个男人估计都觉得自己肯定不在这里。

所以利维尔依旧隐藏在人群之中。这时他想起了自己的相机，他握在了手里，变焦、对焦。就在乐队开始演奏另一首歌的时候，他摁下了快门。利维尔看着成品骄傲地笑了笑，然后再次回到吧台。

最后，利维尔并没有待到散场。就在乐队回到舞台上再唱一次时，他看到埃尔文消失在了后台，离开了自己的视线。他认为自己也是时候离开了。他决定让渺茫的命运指引自己——也许他走到外面时，会意外地看到结束工作的埃尔文——但利维尔离开会场，音乐很快被身后的门关在其中，他没有看到自己期待的人。相反，他只发现了安静、沉闷的夜色。

* * *

埃尔文不知道他期待什么。

采访日和随后的演唱会都进行得完美无瑕——门票早早售罄，他的客户是重头戏，考虑到这场演出会在当地一个相当受欢迎的博客上进行的直播，这很好——但老实说，当他上纽约的土地时，这些并不是他最关心的。虽然工作是第一位，他一直希望能收到利维尔的消息，但是当他告诉那个人他会在客人名单上时，他没有得到任何回应。

这并不是说利维尔应该怎么做，只是埃尔文的心底还是有着一些虚幻的妄想，也许，利维尔会真的给自己一次机会。除了最近这次不愉快的事件，他们的羁绊毋庸置疑。埃尔文渴望最终见到利维尔，活生生的利维尔。但是利维尔什么也没说，他也没有再尝试了。

如果他来了，那就来了。

演唱会结束后，埃尔文完成了当天的新闻工作。检查手机，依旧是一无所获。他允许自己做出最后的努力，去售票处看看对方有没有取走自己留的票。但当他真到那里时，才发现售票厅的大门早就锁上了。

那天晚上晚些时候，埃尔文独自一人走进旅馆房间，带着满心的失望和无可奈何。

现在，他希望自己能回到过去，提前告诉利维尔奈尔的事，同时坦白自己的心意。虽然这感觉让人揣揣不安——谁知道，也许利维尔会拒绝他。埃尔文希望早些时候的自己能更坦诚一些，告诉利维尔自己的感情——他想和也只想和利维尔在一起。

但这不是件容易事。尤其是两人从来没见过面——是的，他们发过短信、打过电话、通过视频，但他们从未面对面交谈过，从未接触过对方，也从未拥抱过对方时，这就更难了。

带着这些遗憾，埃尔文在周一早上坐上了回加州的飞机。飞机收起起落架的那一刹那，他感觉一切都结束了。可能是时候继续前进了。

因此，埃尔文不确定是什么驱使他在到家几小时后登录了tumblr。他靠在床上敲着电脑，拿着一杯上了年份的好酒。他确信他会看到一些利维尔相关的东西，仅仅是因为他太害怕了，不愿意取消好友让一切变得板上钉钉。果然，经过几分钟的滑动和点赞，埃尔文看到了利维尔的名字。不过，让他大为吃惊的是帖子里图片。

在利维尔的名字下面是两张非常有生命力、经过精心编辑的演唱会照片，一张是近距离拍摄的，另一张是从场地后面拍摄的，舞台灯光照亮了墙壁、天花板和人群。埃尔文知道那个地方，因为他就在那里。

标题写着：“周末看了个很酷的表演。偷偷把相机带进去了。”

埃尔文感到脉搏加快。他胸中再次燃起了希望，但理智立刻将其打散。

所以利维尔也在那里。他取走了自己留下的票，但没有回复他的消息。这些夺目的照片引发了更多的疑问，尽管他不想显得垂死挣扎，可他还是拨打了利维尔的电话号码。

只是这一次，在只响了三声之后，利维尔就接通了，埃尔文真的不知道当他听到自己的声音时会有什么感觉。一方面，他想得到解脱。如果利维尔不想和他有任何关系，他不会回答的——他只会继续无视他。他一定知道埃尔文最终会看到这些照片，也许这正是他想要的。这种想法非但没有宽慰到自己，反而让埃尔文更加受伤。他邀请利维尔去看演出，希望他最终能见到对方，利维尔去了，但没有告诉自己。他和利维尔在同一个屋檐下，但自己毫不知情。

“喂？”利维尔的声音中听不出太多的情感。埃尔文很想冲着对方发泄一番，但他也要坦白一切，为自己不诚实道歉，并承担责任，这样他们才能继续前进。不过他并没有以此为开端。

“你来看表演了。”这不是一个问题，也不是指责，这只是一个称述。他们最好还是认真点，因为埃尔文确信利维尔知道自己为什么打电话来。

利维尔深吸一口气。“是的。”

虽然埃尔文有满肚子的疑惑要问，但他也知道自己现在如履薄冰。“你觉得如何？”

“很棒，”利维尔回答说，“远超预料。”

通常，埃尔文会笑话他，说些类似“什么，你竟然不相信我的音乐品味？”的话，但现在不是时候。

“你为什么没跟我说一声？”

利维尔在另一端叹息。电话那端安静了片刻，当他再次开口时，吐出的气音好似之前一直在屏气。“我他妈的不知道，埃尔文。万一你根本不想听我说话，根本不想见我呢？我不知道。”

“我去纽约就是为了见你，”埃尔文反驳道，皱紧了眉头。为什么利维尔会认为自己不想见他？“我不会做出出于面子邀请你的事情。”

“非得让我承认我怕了吗？”利维尔反咬一口，“妈的，我脑子一团浆糊，不行吗？”

他说话的时候声音颤抖，充满了不安和不确定。埃尔文犹豫了一下，然后问道：“你为什么会害怕？”

利维尔自嘲地笑了一声。“哈！大概因为我就是个玩相机的穷酸小子，”他似乎在咬牙切齿，“我他妈的不知道……你看起来是个大人物，悠闲地漫步在后台，我甚至不——”

“你看见我了？”埃尔文打断了他，瞪大了双眼。利维尔看到站在后台的自己了？他真的离得这么近，而自己竟然完全没有注意到吗？

利维尔对此保持沉默，而埃尔文已经有了自己的答案。利维尔看见了他，但没有上前交谈。他们离得很近，也很远。

“利维尔——”他刚开始说什么就被打断了。

“我不知道该怎么办！”利维尔爆发地吼了出来，将外表下深深隐藏的不安劈头盖脸地砸了过去。“我他妈的该说什么？我想你会因为我一声不响而生气，也不想让我在那里，去你妈的埃尔文·史密斯……你又不想和我在一起，而且——”

“我怎么会不想？”埃尔文立刻拔高了声音反问。利维尔的话语中透露出他极度匮乏的安全感，但这是埃尔文真正听到的是最后一句话。他想为利维尔可能真的想和自己在一起而激动——至少，他是这么暗示的——但眼下有别的事情需要解决。

“我不知道……”利维尔恼火地长吟着，“也许是因为你终于见到了奈尔。”

这是埃尔文一直在等待的时刻。他想解释清楚，这是他唯一的机会。

“利维尔，那没什么。自从我发现真相后，我已经好几个月没跟他说话了。”

“那你他妈的为什么还要去见他？”他反问道，“嫌他耍你耍得不够吗？还是你真的要给这样的人一个机会？”

“我试图看到别人最好的一面，”埃尔文试图解释， “他向我道歉，我想给他一个机会，并且告诉他——”

他听到利维尔想说些什么，但是没有停下口中的话语。

“他是没有机会的，利维尔。我对他一点意思都没有，他是不可能的。”

一时间，线上安静了下来，安静到埃尔文都开始怀疑利维尔已经挂断了。就在他开口询问对方是否还在的时候，利维尔终于开口了。

“随便吧，”他仍然听起来很沮丧，好像他不太相信埃尔文，但也不想再争论了。“很好。反正我也没有生气的余地。又不是说——”

“我告诉他我在约见其他人。”埃尔文没来得及过脑子就脱口而出。

利维尔被突如其来的一句呛得结巴：“你——什么……？”

“我告诉他我在约见其他人，”埃尔文澄清道。

利维尔的回答中带着一丝敷衍的惊讶：“哦。”

这不一定是一个坏的反应，但它并没有透露出利维尔对这一发展的看法，所以埃尔文继续出击，希望能得到更多的回应。“我想见你，利维尔。”是的，这是有双重含义，因为他希望能够将利维尔称作自己的男友，也希望有机会的时候能见到这个男人。

过了一会儿，利维尔终于咕哝着：“我可以视频你。”这很可爱，太可爱了，埃尔文废了好大劲才没笑出声。

“不是那样的，”他温柔地沉下声音，“我想见你。我真希望我在纽约的时候能这么做。”

“哦，”利维尔附和，“我知道。”

埃尔文深吸一口气。风暴似乎已经过去，他觉得现在可以将自己的感受跟利维尔说清楚了。“我很抱歉让你不高兴了，”他接受了这个错误，因为这是他的错，也是利维尔的错，“我应该事先告诉你的。但我向你保证，我对奈尔没有一丝兴趣。”

“好吧，”利维尔低声说，“我相信你。”

“我对其他任何人都没有意思。”埃尔文突发奇想地补充道。他觉得是时候把事情挑明了。

在另一端，他听到一声急促的吸气声，然后又轻轻地一声“哦。”

过了一会儿，利维尔平静的声音响起。“埃尔文？”

“怎么？”

“我也想见你。”


	6. 天作之合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking it's a sign  
> That the freckles in our eyes  
> Are mirror images and when  
> We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
> \- Such Great Heights - The Postal Service

深夜的这番交谈让利维尔心神不宁，他躺在床上，强迫自己赶快入睡，但大脑一刻也不愿意停歇，满心满意都是大陆另一端的那个男人。他们之间的友谊……他们之间的感情……这究竟意味着什么？

想想还真是好笑，不到一个星期前利维尔还准备跟对方好聚好散，完全没料到一切还都有回转的机会。利维尔不确定什么促使了自己只身前往那场演唱会。是久旱甘露的心不由己，还是破罐子破摔的自断念想？他本已经和埃尔文断了联络，也已经不打算再续前缘了。同样的，不知何物让他选择拍摄了这些照片，编辑并发表它们，最后在铃声响起的时候接通了电话。利维尔知道对方会解释些什么，但听到的内容让他出乎意料。作为一个从未谋面的人，埃尔文完全有可能花言巧语而自己不自知。但是，当埃尔文真诚地剖析自己的感受时，利维尔心中的石头落地了，他相信自己听到的，也信任这个男人。

电话挂断后，利维尔的内心就已经有了决断。他知道自己要做什么，虽然这可能需要几天的时间来鼓起勇气。现在，利维尔唯一能做的就是在自己不大的床上辗转反侧，脑海里一遍又一遍地重复着埃尔文的话语——

_我想见你，利维尔。_

_我对其他任何人都没有意思。_

——他多希望这些字句和它们听上去一样真。

得知埃尔文又在和奈尔见面时利维尔被不信任和愤怒冲昏了头脑，让他只想立刻脱身，全身而退。即使一切都已经解释清楚了，可一想到这件事利维尔还是会泛上异样的情绪。不过，这些只是表象，真正让利维尔一嗅到负向的风声就连打退堂鼓的原因是他害怕。没错，害怕。尽管利维尔经历过几场短暂的恋情，但没有一次能跟目前的状况相媲美。他们之间的距离丝毫没有影响到两人与日俱增的爱慕之情，他打心底渴求着对方，这种感觉对于利维尔来说全所未有，这太失控了，失控到令人畏惧。他很害怕，因为埃尔文对他来说已经很重要了，他们甚至还没见过面……因为他从来没有预料到事情会到现在这个地步，网上交友很长时间对他都是个笑话，但该发生的都已经发生了。最重要的是，他害怕未来的不确定性。他确实想见埃尔文，触摸到对方，但然后呢？在那之后他们又该如何？

想想都可怕。但是那通电话后，利维尔知道自己的心想要自己做什么了。反正他们话都说开了。只是利维尔还是需要几天时间来做心理建设，然后采取行动。

有了埃尔文的Facebook就不难找到米凯。三天后，利维尔给他发了一个好友请求，然后等待。自从他和埃尔文恢复联络已经过去了三天，虽然感觉不错，事情仿佛兜兜转转又回到了原先的模样。他和埃尔文每天的聊天记录还是一翻一大堆，但他们之间的气氛已经变了。在以一种别扭、迂回的方式承认彼此的感情之后，事情大不相同了。这不是一个坏的变化，但是利维尔注意到埃尔文有时候会在电话中支支吾吾，仿佛他想说点别的什么，但最终选择了咽下去。他当然也注意到屏幕上出现埃尔文的名字时，自己的脉搏会加快，当对方说自己的名字时，喉咙中吞咽下去的喘息。通常情况下，利维尔会对此嗤之以鼻，但眼下这些小事促使他执行自己的计划。米凯是关键人物。几小时后他接受了利维尔的好友要求。

在简短的打气之后，利维尔输入、删除、然后又重新输入一条简短的信息给米凯，急切地等待对方的回应。利维尔不知道埃尔文跟米凯怎么介绍的自己，完全不确定对方会不会愿意按照自己的计划来。

_“嘿，我知道这有点无厘头，但是我希望你能帮忙处理一些埃尔文相关的事。我想将其作为一个惊喜。如果有时间的话，可以给回我个电话吗？_ ”

利维尔在末尾留下了自己的号码。米凯花了几分钟回复利维尔的消息，说自己有空就会打过来。大约一个小时后，利维尔的电话在他身边响起，一个陌生的号码照亮了屏幕。

铃响期间利维尔深吸了一口气，选择了接通。“喂？”

“嘿，利维尔，我是米凯，”他的声音温暖而低沉，让利维尔回想起了当初视频时打的照面。“有什么能为你效劳？”

利维尔用气音吐出了一个“嗨”。他忍不住有点紧张，不过米凯接受了自己的好友请求并且愿意打电话给自己，这是一个好兆头。“我需要你的帮助。”

“不错，”米凯笑着回答，“具体如何？”

加油，你可以的。

“你看，我也不是很清楚埃尔文有没有谈起过我或者……”

我们之间的关系，利维尔本来想这么说，但米凯打断了他，声音里带着利维尔不用睁眼就能看到的调笑。“哦，多到我耳朵都要长出茧子了。”

“哇，”利维尔吞了一口口水。从米凯谈话的方式来看，利维尔确信埃尔文对对方十分信赖与坦诚。他很可能都知道他们最近从冷战到和解的全过程。“看来不是我一个人头脑发热。听着，我准备周五飞到加州去见埃尔文，但我不想让他知道。”

利维尔公布计划换来了对面的沉默，这让他更加忐忑。如果埃尔文真的把一切都告诉了米凯，那么他就有充分的理由感到为难，更愿意照顾自己朋友潜在的情绪。但米凯接下来的话语打乱了利维尔的思绪。

“你真的很喜欢他？”

利维尔的嘴惊讶地开开合合，接着毫不犹豫地回答道：“是的，我喜欢他。”

再一次，电话两端安静了下来。“他以前被人耍过，”米凯的声音里带着一丝警告的意味，“我相信你了解这一点。”

“是的，”利维尔回答说，“我不会那么做的。”

然后，米凯才终于拐回了主题：“好吧，那我需要些做什么？”

* * *

纽约到加州的飞行可能是利维尔一生中经历过最长的六个小时。登机前，利维尔有些掩耳盗铃地给埃尔文打了个电话，但从某种程度上来说也是为了巩固他的决定：将一切抛在脑后，趁周末之际飞往西海岸，拥抱那个跟自己相谈了几个月的男人。利维尔坐在登机口附近，他不会临阵脱逃，可这不妨碍内心不自觉地紧张，微弱但不容置疑地怀疑着自己决定的正确性。如果埃尔文把他别扭的性格和之前的冷战看得比他说的更严重呢？如果因为在纽约时的失意，他真的不想再见到自己了？万一呢——

埃尔文接通电话时，利维尔甩开了心头上的忧虑。他已经下定决心了，所剩下的只不过等着下一步会发生什么。谢天谢地，埃尔文的声音帮助他平静下来。当然，利维尔对自己的打算只字未提。当他登上飞机的时候，他仍然紧张，不过对自己的计划自信多了。

利维尔想见埃尔文，他确信埃尔文也是如此。

不过，飞机上的无所事事再次让焦虑东一口西一口地蚕食起了利维尔建立起的信心。为了让自己平静下来，利维尔来回翻阅着他们的聊天记录，相册里保存的照片，埃尔文的社交平台。他搜寻着所有可以证明“一切都会向更好的方向发展”的证据，提醒自己紧张只不过是人之常情。

这并不是说利维尔以前从未有过认真的恋情，而是他不确定自己和埃尔文最终会走向何方。他们已经谈了好几个月了，不仅互相吸引，而且有兴趣追求更进一步的东西，但是——

但是没什么。利维尔摇了摇头。他要考虑的是眼下自己能做的事，而不是对着未来庸人自扰。

不得不说，米凯真的是位好助攻。在那天通话结束后，利维尔火速订下了周五飞往加利福尼亚的机票，并将航班信息发送给了米凯。米凯主动提出会来机场接他，这让人十分安心。他们在过去的几天里聊过几次，中心当然是埃尔文和利维尔的计划。飞机上，利维尔发现自己焦躁地翻阅着与埃尔文的聊天记录，他需要抑制住这样的情绪，于是转而点开了米凯前天晚上发来的消息。

“他真的很关心你，”上面写着，“我想他见到你一定会高兴疯了的。”

利维尔当然希望如此。

几个小时后，利维尔终于踏上了加州的土地。米凯在接机口老朋友一般给了利维尔一个大大的熊抱——利维尔发誓自己脚底他妈的绝对没有差点悬空。他没有带太多东西，毕竟只是过周末。他背着一个双肩包，挎着一个简单的运动行李袋，径直跟着米凯去了停车场。踏上陌生土地的异样感转瞬即逝，利维尔在埃尔文朋友的热情陪伴下感到宾至如归。很快，米凯就在车里侃了起来，然后自然地转到了下午的计划上。

“那么，”米凯清了清嗓子，“你怎么打算的？我们可以去公司搞一个查岗突袭，或者到他家守株待兔……你要打电话告诉他你在这里吗？还是？”

“我觉得你打电话效果会更好。”利维尔说话时抬头看了一眼米凯，发现对方在驾驶座上朝自己眨了眨眼。“我不是很想让他现在就知道。我觉得我们可以先到他家……”

米凯的嘴角咧得更大了。“回家的诱惑？”

利维尔点了点头。他的神经突突跳着，喉咙干涩绷紧。事实上，他感到浑身的皮肤都紧到发麻，脑海中浪潮般涌上来的情绪让自己头昏眼花。他不知道为什么，他至少不应该像现在这样紧张，他很擅长与未曾谋面的客户建立好的第一印象，但是……

但这他妈的又不是客户。这可是埃尔文。

“差不多，”利维尔磕绊地开口，“你觉得——”

“我觉得他会当场把门捶烂。”米凯没有让利维尔完成他的问题。在利维尔的眼睛微微睁大时，他又继续补充道：“当然是因为激动的。朋友，冷静点，没事的。”

利维尔试着接受米凯的建议，用鼻子和嘴巴同时深吸一口，仿佛这样可以获取更多的氧气。“抱歉，”他喃喃地说，“我以前从来没有做过这样的事。”

“巧了，我们三个都是新手。”米凯笑着保证说，“再说，要是你有，我说不准会掉头把你丢回机场。”

不，这对利维尔来说是第一次，让人欣慰的是，这也是埃尔文的第一次。利维尔真没有在网上到处钓男人。埃尔文的这件事纯属偶然。一开始只是古怪的私信，但很快就发展成了一种牢固的友谊，而且还不止于此。除了情感和生理上的吸引力，利维尔和埃尔文的分享比他以前的任何男朋友都多，甚至超过了他的一些朋友。他信任埃尔文，尽管他们几天前差点彻底闹掰。埃尔文愿意剖开自己向利维尔展示自己的真诚，那么利维尔也想让埃尔文知道，他愿意为了对方迈出第一步。

既然埃尔文说想见自己，那他就亲自来了。

综上所述，他感到紧张是正常的，他希望这份紧张预示着美好的开端。

“嘿？”米凯的声音把利维尔从思绪中惊醒，当他抬起头来看时，他发现他们停在交通信号灯前，驾驶座上的米凯正有些玩味地盯着自己。他这样看着自己多久了？

利维尔摇摇头，手尴尬地放在了大腿上。“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

米凯微微一笑。“我说你不用这么担心。据我所知，埃尔文对你相当着迷。”

利维尔对此扬起眉毛。埃尔文跟他的朋友说了多少关于他的事？“真的吗？”

作为回应，米凯大笑了起来，响亮而热烈。尽管利维尔还不太了解这个人，但还是不禁感慨埃尔文有个好朋友。

“你很意外？”

一股恼羞成怒让利维尔的嘴唇先脑子一步行动了。“是又如何？”他咕哝着说，“我只是……我没想到会发生这种事。你能理解吗？我怎么就飞过来了，真是疯了。”

红灯变绿，米凯松开了油门。汽车穿过十字路口，米凯若有所思的声音从身侧传来。“我想他也没有，但这正是其特殊之处。”

米凯说话的时候，视线没有离开眼前的道路，而利维尔则凝视着窗外。这不是他第一次来加州，但周遭的一切看上去却是那样新鲜陌生——色彩像是提高过了饱和度，阳光在街角打出迷人的光影……感觉就像是美好事物的开始。

米凯注意到利维尔的心不在焉，于是再次保证道：“别胡思乱想了，他绝对会欣喜若狂的。”

听了这话，利维尔忍不住嘴角露出一丝微笑，喃喃道：“我希望如此……”

从机场到埃尔文的家只有半个小时的路程——一个颇具老派田园风格的社区坐落于山丘上，尖桩篱笆隔开了错落有致的房屋和联排别墅。它让利维尔想起了他儿时的社区，房屋风格迥异、油漆剥落，内部充满了温暖和热情。埃尔文的房子比他儿时的房子大得多，而且它看上去受到了精心照顾。这上面的油漆大概不会像记忆里那样腐烂消散。从街边的角度，利维尔能看到一组石阶联通整洁规整的前院，通向一个诱人的小门廊。

“好了，我们到了。”米凯打破了沉默，让利维尔的目光从屋子那方移开。“准备好了吗？”

老实说，利维尔整个人都木木的，但是的，他已经准备好了。

他吞咽了一下。“是的。”

* * *

埃尔文和利维尔恢复联络已经过去了三天，他很高兴自己有机会澄清事实，表达他对利维尔的感情，这感觉很好，但此后事情也就不一样了。这不一定是一种不好的感觉，只是……不同而已。埃尔文没有一个特别的词可以用来形容他和利维尔现在的谈话方式，有点别扭，但更诚实和真心。这几乎就像是一段恋情的全新开始，这当然是件好事，但埃尔文还是忍不住觉得要是两个人就在彼此身边就更好了。

如果他能看到利维尔，抚摸他……见鬼，即使只是拥抱他，也会让自己的整个世界变得不同。埃尔文知道他并不是唯一一个有这种感觉的人，毕竟自从他们和好之后，利维尔已经提过好几次了。但是造化弄人，当时在纽约时他们明明有机会那么做，却硬生生错过了。埃尔文一点也不怪利维尔，他能理解当时利维尔的心情，但是他明白想让两人的关系更加长久，这一步是必须的。

现在，埃尔文被困在加州，而利维尔在美国的另一边。他不知道该怎么办，不是说他连张机票钱都出不起，但这太不实际了。考虑到两人几天前关系还十分僵硬，这可能过于唐突。也许他应该给点时间，慢慢来，看看事情会怎样。

当然，他的本我现在恨不得自己开飞机去找利维尔。

这件事就留给以后再说吧。埃尔文擅长处理眼下的事情，告诫自己不可过于心急。如果他和利维尔之间注定要发生什么他所希望的事，那么它终将会发生。他现在所能做的，就是将自己坦诚地展示给利维尔，并期待同样的回报。

事实证明，利维尔说想见自己时是百分百真诚的，这点在周五下午得到了证实。

早上一通出乎意料的电话隐约暗示了这个星期五的不平凡。现在西海岸六点不到，对于在东海岸的利维尔算不上早，但埃尔文才刚刚抿完最后一口热咖啡。“喂？”埃尔文将手机夹在脸颊和肩膀之间，右手转动钥匙锁上门。他很好奇利维尔怎么这么早就给自己打电话。通常情况下，下班后是两人温存的预留时间，不过要是实在等不及的话午休也不是不可以。

“嘿，”利维尔漫不经心地开口，好像这是他们正常生活的一部分。“你今天上班吗？”

埃尔文眯起了眼睛，尽管利维尔看不见他。他当然得工作——虽然他很想现在就是周末。“是的，实际上我刚出门，”他回答道，“为什么这么问？”

“哦，没什么，”利维尔轻飘飘地带了过去，“我今天要去见个朋友，可能之后会没空找你。”

利维尔的理由让埃尔文心里暖暖的。他多么希望利维尔可以就在自己身边，这样他就可以在对方说出这句话时亲吻他的耳廓了。“见朋友？听上去比上班有意思多了。”埃尔文一边说着一边打开车门。

“但愿如此。你要忙到几点？”

埃尔文打着了发动机，并没有多想这个问题。“两点多大概就可以下班了，今天事不多。”

然后他又坦率地补充道：“一大早就能听到你的声音真的太好了。”

他能预料到利维尔会恼羞成怒地说些刻薄话，相反，对方只是轻轻地低声道：“我也是。”

正是这些话，让埃尔文比以往任何时候都更希望他们之间不存在那样遥远的距离，他们可以在纽约的时候见面，之间也从未有过那些不愉快。尽管如此，埃尔文对现状不能苛求更多。出于担心之后没时间聊天而一大早打电话过来的利维尔让他觉得一切都是值得的。异地所带来的麻烦比看上去的多得多，但埃尔文相信两个人一定能慢慢地一件一件解决的。他们可能要过上好一会儿才能成功见面，不过埃尔文愿意等待。

一阵沉默之后，利维尔清了清嗓子，把埃尔文带回现实。“你还是快去忙你的吧。”尽管埃尔文心中万分不舍，还是悻悻答应了。

“我今晚没有打算，所以如果你有空的话——”

“知道了，知道了。”利维尔打断了埃尔文的话，“我们晚点再聊。”

埃尔文翘起嘴角。“回见，利维尔。”

这场温馨的早安通话结束后，埃尔文剩下的周五就跟往常一样忙碌而普通地度过了。早上的时候他一直在和乐队客户以及他们的经纪人交涉，以确保周末的客人名单、购票和媒体通行证，尽量把能在周末前解决的都解决了。下午他则准备查看邮件并回复优先级较低的请求或询问。星期五通常是相对容易的，这次也没什么不同。

虽然埃尔文告诉利维尔自己大概会在2点前下班，但邮箱里堆满了需要回复的邮件，一些新闻稿也需要在周一之前交稿，所以粗略估计下大概得忙到三点左右。吃完午饭后，他回到办公室，准备在下午的后半段时间里收发邮件，确保周末前完成所有需要完成的工作，然而投入工作45分钟后他突然收到了米凯的消息。

“我需要你给我打电话。”

然后是另一条。

“现在。”

米凯文字中的紧迫感立刻让埃尔文心头一紧，不过他转眼就觉得自己只是多想了。上一次米凯在工作时这样给他发这种短信，是因为他喝多了开始看埃尔文推荐过的电视剧，然后因为不断反转的神展开而抓狂。或许米凯又被什么刺激到了。

所以在自己变得担心前，埃尔文回复了。“一切都好吗？”

米凯几乎是秒回。“紧急情况。”

这四个字立马换来了埃尔文的注意。在向同事道歉后，埃尔文来到公司走廊拨通了朋友的电话号码。电话铃响了一次、两次、三次，他的心情也越发焦急——

“喂？”米凯接通时，声音出奇的平静。

“出了什么事，米凯？”埃尔文赶忙问道，“你没事吧？”

“一切都很好，”米凯的保证只让埃尔文更加困惑。

“你不是说——”

“这很复杂，”米凯自顾自地说道，“你能早点下班吗？”

“可以是可以，”埃尔文挠了挠脸颊，“但是——”

“那半小时后在你家见面，”米凯又神秘兮兮地打断了埃尔文。埃尔文的粗眉紧紧皱着，内心的困惑只增不减。

“米凯，到底怎么了？”埃尔文的声音严肃了起来。他在走廊里踱步，脑子里乱七八糟，想弄清楚到底发生了什么事。米凯为什么需要他早点下班？出了什么大事吗？

“没什么不好，我只是……你半小时后能来吗？”

“等等，你已经到了？米凯——”

听了这话，米凯嘿嘿笑了起来，然后再一次阻止了埃尔文一探真相。“相信我，一切都好，”他再三保证，“只是……你会想赶快回来的。”

好吧，看来在自己回家前米凯是铁了心不给自己透露更多情报了。不过听到米凯的笑声，埃尔文终于放心对方没出什么问题了。“好吧，”他妥协了，“给我几分钟，我马上就到。”

“太好了，回见！”

然后他就迫不及待地挂断了电话。

在和米凯单方面的交谈过后，埃尔文有些苦恼困惑，还有一点点担心，他很快回到办公桌，开始收拾东西。谢天谢地，大多数同事今天也早就回家了，只要他在星期一之前处理好剩下的工作就没事了。所以五分钟后，埃尔文驾车行驶在回家的路上，绞尽脑汁地思考着米凯葫芦里到底卖的是什么药。

不过，随着欧文开车回家，他最初对迈克的担忧开始渐渐消失了。虽然在短信里他说这是一个紧急情况，不过现在埃尔文确信这只是为了引起自己的注意。不管米凯到底想干什么，那应该不涉及到生命危险。或者至少，他希望不会。

车开到一半时，另一个念头浮现在了他的脑海里。在车流中穿行期间，他回想起了清晨与利维尔的那场谈话，一开始，这只是一个温暖的回忆——他确信米凯应该给自己准备了惊喜而不是惊吓，所以他准备之后跟利维尔分享——但就在那时，他才记得利维尔今天早上对他说了什么。那个电话不仅出乎意料，因为早上利维尔通常只给他发短信，而且他似乎很想知道埃尔文今天是否上班、什么时候下班……

但就在这个念头掠过他的脑海时，埃尔文甩甩头清除了它。

不，别抱太大希望。如果利维尔在这里的话，他肯定会先给自己打声招呼的。再说了，他说他——

他说他今天要去见朋友。这没什么别的意思，对吧？除了埃尔文，利维尔还有很多其他朋友。此外，没有人会一大清早决定跨过整个美国去见一个朋友，尤其是一个从未见过的朋友吧？利维尔甚至不知道埃尔文的家在哪里，除非——

除非他得到像米凯这样的人的帮助。

埃尔文不想让自己抱有空想，但一想到他能见到利维尔，就忍不住心跳加速。如果这就是米凯需要他马上回家的原因呢？如果利维尔和他在一起呢？如果……

他摇了摇头。埃尔文不能对那样的事情抱有过多希望。可能什么都没有，对吗？

尽管如此，埃尔文还是在开车时从口袋里掏出手机，快速划过联系人，直到找到利维尔的名字，按下了呼叫键。

直接转到语音信箱。

不过，这并不意味着什么。利维尔说过他会很忙。他可能关机了，或者没有信号。也有可能手机没电了。缺乏回应并不能说明什么，可能利维尔的社交媒体能给自己答案。

一分钟后，埃尔文终于又碰上了另一个红灯，他趁机查看了这几天Facebook上有没有更新。没有。然后，他打开Tumblr，访问了对方的博客，最近一篇文章来自前一天晚上。他几乎要放弃了，准备回家先跟米凯碰面看看对方是什么打算，但后来他打开了Instagram，第一个跳出来的帖子碰巧就是来自利维尔的。

帖子是大约一个小时前发布的，摄于飞机靠窗的座位上。狭小的飞机窗框住了外面湛蓝的天空，光边勾勒出了云层柔和的色彩。照片很美，但让埃尔文喘不过气来的是它的含意。下方的介绍简单地写着：“从这个高度挥手下面的人应该看不到吧？”也许，只是也许，利维尔在家里等自己回家。

很快，当灯变绿时，埃尔文又一次给利维尔打了电话，但又一次，电话直接转到语音信箱。

十分钟。只要他不碰上堵车，十分钟之内就会到家，埃尔文利用这段时间试图让自己平静下来。他很想满怀希望，但如果拐过最后一个拐角时自己渴望了几个月的人不在那里，幻想破碎的时刻自己绝对不会好受。他奢望利维尔在那里，坐在他的前廊或者米凯吉普车的前座上——他想看到他、抚摸他、拥抱他，他只想要他——但是埃尔文不该这么想。他的门前可能只是一些礼物包裹，也可能是米凯，这都很好，但又不够好。

在开车空隙，埃尔文想再打电话给米凯，要求对方告诉自己到底卖的什么药，但他太了解自己的死党了，对方固执得跟雪纳瑞一样。如果米凯肯让自己知道的话，半个小时前就会说了。因此，埃尔文在开车时保持沉默，试图让自己冷静下来，尽量不要再去想那些“如果”。

如果利维尔在那里等他呢？如果他没有呢？

最后，埃尔文开进了他的社区，爬上了山坡，绕过了街道上最后一个拐角，立刻就注意到了门前台阶上的身影，那人脚旁放着一个行李袋，米凯的吉普车不见踪迹。虽然就这个距离连对方是男是女都分不清，但埃尔文知道那肯定是利维尔，就这样，他的心跳再次加快，双手几乎在方向盘上颤抖。这几个月里，他和这个原本完全陌生的人分享了他生命中的一些时刻（很多他从未跟别人分享过的时刻），现在对方终于完完全全、真真切切来到了自己跟前。他很想一脚油门下去来到利维尔的身前，但他没有，相反他小心地把车停在街边，感受着落在自己身上的深沉的目光。

直到车彻底熄火埃尔文才抬起头来，在那之后，一切都变得模糊了。他不记得打开车门下车，或者走过石阶走上门廊。他只知道利维尔现在在自己眼前站着，只有半步之遥。

尽管埃尔文看过无数张利维尔的照片——美丽精良的自拍像、其他摄影师拍摄的艺术照、朋友们之间的自拍——但没有什么能让他为眼前鲜活的景象做好准备。与照片中的模特相比，利维尔身材更为娇小，但丝毫不显羸弱。即使是现在，埃尔文也能注意到瘦削的外表下是怎样的刚劲有力，哦，不过他的黑眼圈倒是和照片上差不多。利维尔的目光令人生畏，或者说，如果埃尔文走近他的时候，他的五官并没有越来越柔和，变成某种讨巧的东西。似乎他和欧文一样紧张，他肌肉紧绷，双唇像鱼一般开合，仿佛不知从何说起。

但利维尔还没来得及说出一句话——上帝啊，埃尔文渴望亲耳听到他的声音——埃尔文就已经大踏步地向前走去，一把将瘦小的男人搂进了怀中。利维尔！他怀中温热的身体正是利维尔！埃尔文一手捧着利维尔的后脑，一手搂过他的肩膀，最终形成了一个温暖的、期待已久的拥抱。过了一段可怕的静默之后，利维尔抬起了手，胳膊紧紧地环绕在埃尔文的腰间，脸埋进了他的衬衫里。利维尔的身高在埃尔文肩膀附近，所以当埃尔文低下头，恨不得把对方揉进自己的胸膛时，利维尔头顶的发丝挠过他的鼻子和下巴，痒痒的。他忍不住想两人真是天作之合。他们是否会在一起不过是时间的问题。

到目前为止，他们还没有对彼此说一句话。仿佛过去一个世纪之后，埃尔文终于不情愿地松开了手。利维尔似乎也接受了这个暗示，手落回了身体两侧。当他们终于拉开距离时，埃尔文低着头，视线与利维尔相遇，一切言语都无法描述他当下的心情，他大脑发懵，嘴巴发不出声。当然，他想见利维尔想疯了，但他从来没有奢望过梦想会这么快成真。利维尔什么时候决定过来的？这对他们的关系意味着什么？埃尔文嘴边有一百个问题，但他似乎一个也说不出来。取而代之的是，他抬起手来，拇指轻轻地拂过利维尔的脸颊，好像想再次确认对方是不是真实存在的。

“利维尔，”他终于喃喃地说，脸上的笑容无法掩饰。“你不知道我有多高兴。我——”

埃尔文想将自己的一切都说給利维尔听，包括他在纽约的失落，他梦中所期盼过的场景。但利维尔用一个吻截住了他的话头。利维尔闪电般地拽住他的衣领，一把拉下他，柔软的嘴唇狠狠贴了上来。

埃尔文应该知道的。从他们开始交谈的那一刻起，利维尔就带来了无数的惊喜，他从不畏惧直白地表达自己对埃尔文的想法或感受。是他把埃尔文哄得脱胎换骨，让他更加自信。看在他妈的份上，那场辣爆了的电话爱也是利维尔发起的，他们甚至详细讨论了如果他们在一起会对彼此做什么。所以利维尔主动将双唇送上并不是一件值得奇怪的事，但如果埃尔文不回吻过去，他会被诅咒的。

在短暂的惊讶之后，埃尔文很快拉近了距离，头微微倾斜，好让彼此更为紧密地贴合。他脑海深处觉得这一切都太疯狂了，要知道早上他们还是隔着屏幕、隔着好几百英里的陌生人，而现在利维尔依在自己怀中，情动的烈火仿佛能将两人燃烧殆尽。利维尔的手仍然攥紧埃尔文的领口，将他固定在适当的位置，但当埃尔文再次用双臂搂住他时，利维尔身体软了下来，融化在了这个吻中。

对于埃尔文来说，这是有跨时代纪念意义的。他从没有想过这样宛若电影场景的事情可以在现实中、在他身上发生。利维尔就在他面前，灵巧的舌头和自己的纠缠在一起。埃尔文几乎担心，如果他闭上眼睛太久，怀中的人就会消失。两人终于分开了，尽管呼吸依旧交织在一起。利维尔的双手再次回到了自己的身侧，埃尔文也挺直了腰。利维尔没有消失，他还在自己眼前，灰蓝色的眼睛里是埃尔文的那片湛蓝。

在埃尔文再次组织好语言前，利维尔的嘴角轻轻翘起，吐露出一个细小的“你好啊”。


	7. 水到渠成

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything feels good when you come around
> 
> Feels just like it should when you come around
> 
> I feel better
> 
> \- Good – LAYNE

没过多久，埃尔文终于回到了正常的状态，邀请利维尔进他家坐坐。他不由分说地将小个子男人的行李袋挂在了自己肩上，上前几步打开了大门。利维尔站在玄关处环视着埃尔文家的门厅，发现它比从外面看到的要更大更开阔，而一旁的埃尔文将行李袋放在地上，回过头来问他要喝点什么。

“茶就可以了。”利维尔不假思索地说。

埃尔文微笑着向利维尔扬了扬下巴，邀请他跟自己一起到厨房去。虽然利维尔现在很想对这间屋子进行地毯式搜索，争取把埃尔文躺在沙发上吃薯片的痕迹都找出来，但他知道自己不用过于心急，毕竟他将与埃尔文度过一整个周末的时光。他跟在埃尔文身后来到了敞开式厨房，在吧台的高脚凳上坐了下来。吧台连接的台面引向了餐厅和书房，两个房间各有一扇巨大的窗户，为室内带来了充足的光线。透过窗户，是附近绵延的山丘，更远方则是波光粼粼的大海。这景色几乎和眼前的人一样绚烂夺目。

几乎，还差那么一点点。埃尔文本人远比他在照片中惊人百倍，要知道那些不及他十分之一的照片都被利维尔好好保存在手机上了。与在纽约时远远地望上一眼埃尔文不同，利维尔现在可以看清埃尔文的每一丝细节，金色睫毛投下的蝶影和剔透到几乎不真实的蓝眼睛。

显然，埃尔文似乎也有同感，几分钟后他递来茶时脸上的表情说明了一切。

“我现在一肚子问题，”埃尔文在利维尔的对面坐下，他的面容被从茶杯腾上来的蒸汽所模糊，“不过首先，你准备在这里待多久？”

第一个问题就让利维尔猝不及防，他开始担心自己选择了一个糟糕的时机。他知道，如果埃尔文事情多的话，整个周末他都会在家里工作。他无法确定，接下来的几天里对方到底有没有空陪自己。如果他给埃尔文增加负担了怎么办？如果他们根本几句不能花时间待在一起呢？如果——

“就周末。”利维尔将脑海里烦扰的想法揉成一团扔在了角落。如果埃尔文没有太多时间陪自己，利维尔会相信他会坦诚地说出来的。再不济，把这个周末当成试运行也不是不可以。于是利维尔立马补充道：“抱歉早上的时候没有给你说。我想给你个惊喜，而且——”

还没来得及他把自己的抱歉说完，埃尔文就俯身探过吧台，大手轻轻搭在利维尔的肩膀，温暖、舒适又亲密。这感觉很自然，仿佛两人已经如此相处了多年。

“我很惊喜，”埃尔文的眼睛眯了起来，“真的，你不用道歉。你不知道我有多开心。”

利维尔松了一口气。“那就好，”他有点无措地小声嘀咕，“先提醒你，我没订旅馆，所以这几天你别想摆脱我。”

埃尔文被逗笑了。“乐意至极，”然后他补充道，“实话实说，我本来也打算近期飞到纽约去找你。”

“操，要是你也打算这周飞那就太扯淡了，”利维尔摸着下巴晃了晃脑袋，“我在这儿，结果你跑到纽约去了。”

“所以还得谢谢我没你这么当机立断。”埃尔文开了个玩笑。在飞机上的时候，利维尔还曾担心过现实中他和埃尔文相处会不怎么自然，也许，正是因为看不到对面人的反应，暧昧隔着屏幕更加容易一些，不过显然，事实不是这样的。

利维尔嗤笑一声，眉间的神色却异常温柔。他把自己的手放在埃尔文的手心，手指轻轻挂过对方的掌心。他们手的差距并没有两人的身高差那样令人瞩目，但也有着不小的区别。利维尔默默记下了这一点，他从来没有积极地去寻找伴侣，但该死的是，他发现埃尔文就像是自己的命中注定。

“是啊，谁知道为什么总是我率先行动呢？”他调侃着眨了下眼睛，“史密斯先生，现在起你是不是也该表现一下了？”

埃尔文假装被刺激到似得倒吸了一大口凉气，但嘴边仍挂着一丝微笑。他无意识地揉捏着利维尔的手，让他的表演露出了一丝端倪。自从见到利维尔，他脸上的傻笑就不曾褪去。“拜托，难道不是我先联系你的吗？”

“谢谢你提醒我哈，某个轻易就被用了我照片的网骗给钓了的可怜虫。”利维尔反击道。

埃尔文放弃了反抗。“你难住我了。”

利维尔前倾身子，凑近了埃尔文的面庞，他能看到倒映在对方双眼里自己发亮的眼睛，两人呼吸交织在一起：“我困住你了。”

没有诙谐的幽默，也不是老掉牙的老爹式笑话，埃尔文用一个出其不意且钟情烈烈的吻回应了利维尔的话语。他的一只手依旧握着利维尔的手，另一只手在眨眼间伸了过来，托住利维尔的后脑，身子也压在了吧台表面，然后，操。这份突如其来的爱意让利维尔一瞬间感觉自己有些喘不过气来，但他很快就恢复过来了，又一次向前伸出手来拽住埃尔文可怜的领子。

这个吻和不到半小时前他们在门前的第一个吻大不相同，埃尔文是绝对的主导，不过利维尔很快也在对方催促下分开嘴唇，更加深入地纠缠在了一起。他妈的，这让利维尔心神荡漾。尽管他确信他们有很多事情要讨论，但到目前为止他们没有一人产生了幻想破灭的尴尬，埃尔文和他一样情难自已。

过了很长一段时间——利维尔表示他其实不介意再久一点——埃尔文轻柔拉扯了一下利维尔的嘴唇接触了这场交吻，脸上带着笑意往后退去。正当利维尔要问他笑什么的时候，埃尔文先发制人：“我们现在是不是扯平了？”

利维尔睁大了眼睛，然后微微撇过了头。“还差点火候。你怎么不挪挪你的屁股带我逛逛这里，大个子？”

一抹形似情欲的火花在埃尔文冰蓝色的眼睛里转瞬即逝，眼前的这个男人依旧是那个绅士。“当然，”他的衬衫在起身时发出窸窣的声音，“来吧，让我把你安顿好。”

* * *

“你有什么特别想做的事吗？”埃尔文把东西放在楼上卧室后问道。他家里有一间客房，但当埃尔文将利维尔的背包与行李袋放在自己床上时，一切仿佛水到渠成，两人都没有任何异议。

你，利维尔想这么回答，但他觉得自己最好还是不要这么直接，做事有时还是需要循循渐进一些。当然，他以前也听过埃尔文在电话里呻吟自己的名字，但那跟亲耳听到比就是狗屎，他不会像某个道貌岸然的混蛋假装自己不想感受对方呼喊自己名字时的喘息。好吧，一步一个脚印。

“都可以。”利维尔漫不经心地回答道。回到客厅后，他扑通一声倒在沙发上。埃尔文家的一些部分对于利维尔是熟悉的，比如客厅和厨房，它们经常作为背景出现在埃尔文的照片利。他坐在埃尔文的沙发上，想着对方可能就是在这里和自己通话的，感觉十分不真实。仿佛只要眨眨眼，他又会回到自己在纽约的公寓。

过了一会儿，埃尔文坐在了他的身边，一只胳膊轻松地搂过利维尔相比较自己窄小许多的肩膀，好像他们以前已经这样做过一百万次。利维尔踏实了。这是真的。在网上相谈甚欢几个月后，他终于来到埃尔文身边。“我们可以明天开车去远足或着到海滩逛逛，”埃尔文建议道，“你带相机来了吗？”

“当然，”利维尔挑了下眉，“难不成你真以为我会两手空空不给你那张俊脸连拍上百八十张照——”

“你觉得我很俊？”埃尔文打断了他的话，脸上露出一种调侃的、装模作样的微笑。

“闭嘴吧，一点也不好笑！”利维尔翻了个白眼，给了埃尔文一个玩笑的肘击，“别让我后悔这次旅行。”

“你不喜欢吗？”埃尔文将自己的体重放在了利维尔身上。

利维尔佯怒地试图将埃尔文从自己身上推开，但没有成功。算了，反正他也不想让对方挪位置。“脸还不错，说的话却就算了吧。”

埃尔文大笑了起来。不过气氛在他的下一句话中得到了转变。

“我真的很高兴你在这里，利维尔，”他在黑发男人的耳边低喃，手指在他的肩膀上描绘出了柔软的形状。

利维尔头一歪靠在埃尔文的肩膀上，叹了一口气，不知道自己是否一直在等这一时刻。“是啊，”他轻声低语，“真他妈不容易啊。”

* * *

米凯成功在埃尔文心中晋升成为第一大善人。随着夜晚的来临，埃尔文愈发沉迷于与利维尔相处的时光里了。当埃尔文提出要点披萨，两人一起窝在沙发上看着电影，他发现自己已经希望自己能和身旁的男人度过以后的每一个周末了。他们的关注甚至不在电视上，两人有一句没一句地说着，影片沦落成了背景音乐。

“他对你跟母鸡护小鸡似的，”谈到米凯时利维尔打趣道，“真可爱。”

埃尔文有点不好意思地挠了挠头。“我们从小就是朋友。他一直很照顾我。”

“那我很庆幸是他来助我一臂之力。”利维尔嘴角噙着笑。

“我也是。”话音刚落，埃尔文有了另一个想法，“如果你不介意我问的话，你是什么时候下的决定？”

“如果我不介意的话，”利维尔一边摇着头一边丢给对方一个夸张的白眼。这个男人真是该死的绅士。但不得不承认，这点很迷人，利维尔就迷的神魂颠倒。“怎么说呢……你离开纽约后我突然就意识到自己真他妈傻逼，然后就这么顺理成章了。”

“利维尔，”埃尔文皱起眉，对利维尔的话并不赞同，“你并不傻，我——”

“你离我那么近我都他妈能错过机会，”利维尔不为所动，“算我欠你的。”

埃尔文叹了口气。如果要用一个词形容利维尔的话，那就是固执。“好吧，我不想让你认为你欠我什么，但我当然高兴你能来这里。”

“我只是想让你知道，”利维尔靠在埃尔文怀里，眼睛平视着前方，“我说想见你的时候是认真的。”

埃尔文低头看着利维尔，小巧的发旋、挺翘的鼻子、纤长的睫毛，即使他说话时凝视着电视机也让自己心潮澎湃。他从没有奢望过自己有一天会到这一步，他喜欢怀里拥有着这个男人的感觉，很舒适、温暖。利维尔在这里呆了不到一天，埃尔文却觉得仿佛过去的时光里这个男人从来都在自己身边。奇怪的是，不管他是否愿意承认，他也希望之后的时光也能一直这样下去。

当这个想法掠过他的脑海时，埃尔文笑了。“是的，”他压低了声音，“你的信息明确传达了。”

在埃尔文调侃的语气中，利维尔仰起头，眯着眼睛危险地盯着这个金发的男人。“怎么，现在开始耍小聪明了？”

“总不能你一个人开心吧，”埃尔文手指刮了一下对方的脸颊，“再说，你生气的时候很可爱。”

利维尔怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼。“找揍是吧，史密斯。”

他的语调告诉埃尔文，他并没有被这些调侃惹恼——只是在佯怒而已。埃尔文没有撒谎，利维尔说是生气实则害羞的样子真的很可爱，鸦黑的发丝划过他细长半眯得眼睛，嘴巴略微撅起，仿佛邀人亲吻。埃尔文毫无征兆地伸出手来，拂去利维尔搭在眼睛上的一丝乱发，完事之后手指没有离开，而是停留在对方耳侧的短发处摩擦。他做梦都想像这样抚摸利维尔，现在，哦，触手可及。

“我能吻你吗？”埃尔文喃喃地说，眼睛直勾勾地盯着利维尔的嘴唇，然后上移视线迎接对方的目光。

“你刚才怎么没想起来问一句呢？再说我有拒绝的余地吗？”利维尔反唇相讥，但他在埃尔文抚摸下压抑不住的战栗暴露了他的真实想法。他也许口齿尖利，但他和埃尔文一样渴求着彼此。

“所以你同意咯？”埃尔文并没有放过对方，引导着利维尔说出自己想要的回答。他需要一些毋庸置疑的词句来确定一切并非梦境。

“是的，我同意，”利维尔喃喃地说，“快吻我，你这个蠢货。”

埃尔文再乐意不过了，第三次俯身亲吻利维尔。到目前为止，每一个吻都跟之前的一次不一样。他们的初吻充满了难以置信的渴求，第二个吻明显则更加烈火烹油，而这次……这次是完全不同的东西。埃尔文含住利维尔双唇的那一刹那，他感觉一切都停止了，利维尔的气息充斥着他的感官，屏蔽掉了一切外在的事物。电视在背景中被遗忘了，埃尔文的耳朵清静了下来，只留下交融时细小的水渍声。他与自己镶嵌的柔软双唇，靠在自己身上的那份体重，手放在大腿上的暗示……让人漂浮于云端。

这一次，谁也没有过早结束的意思，这个吻逐渐演变成了一场角逐。利维尔悄悄通过鼻子补充了氧气，然后舌头划过男人的下唇，向深处探去，他逐渐将身体的大部分重量放在了另一个男人身上。他放松了下来，仰着头弓形向前迎接埃尔文嘴唇的形状。埃尔文觉得自己完整了，以及他绝对是脑子坏了才踌躇拖延了这么久。他不知道这个周末结束后，自己该怎么在没有利维尔双唇的世界里活下去。但他现在并不关心这个问题，利维尔成为了他世界的中心，他灵活滑腻的舌头、喉咙口轻微的收缩、温热潮湿的吐吸。

最后，小个子男人轻轻地抽离开来，他的呼吸炙热到能够烫伤埃尔文的嘴唇。利维尔眨了眨眼睛，注视着埃尔文的双眼，他什么也不需要说，那沉重的目光说明了一切。

还要更多。

平复喘息后，利维尔低声咕哝了一声“去他妈的”。在埃尔文还不知道发生了什么事之前，黑发男人的膝盖就已经抵在了他大腿的两侧，跨坐在了他的上方。他们的角色突然颠倒过来，现在是埃尔文抬头仰望着对方。他的手按自己的意愿移动，无意识地扶在利维尔的大腿上。

“感觉很好？”利维尔居高临下地问着，声音低沉沙哑。埃尔文知道这种语气背后的含义，让他周围的空气都变得凝滞了。

“是啊，”埃尔文的手微微收缩，“来吧。”

在那一刻，利维尔俯下身掌握了主动权。就和之前一样，这又是一种全新的体验。利维尔用牙齿扯咬着，用舌头攻陷着埃尔文的嘴。他的双手缠绕着金发男人的脖子，臀部略微抬起，而埃尔文的手掌张开，挤压抚摸着手下紧实的大腿。

埃尔文没想到会这样，至少没想到会这么快，但如果他说两人之间天雷勾地火的化学反应不存在，那他绝对脑子秀逗了。自从那通命中注定的电话，那通让埃尔文战栗着呻吟出利维尔名字的电话起，那种张力就一直存在。天哪，如果再诚实一些，它从一开始就存在。像这样拥吻着利维尔，将其禁锢在自己怀里，双手肆意地抚摸着对方的大腿，一切都很自然。急切却不匆忙。所以是的，埃尔文毫不介意他们的第一次将会在沙发上发生。

当利维尔再次拉开距离时，埃尔文借此机会弓起身子，从他的下巴一路向下，最后在对方脖颈处的肌肤上留下了一个个湿热的印记。这一举动让坐在他腿上的黑发男人沉重喘息，但并没有制止的意思。

“妈的。”利维尔咕哝着，双手向上，弄乱了埃尔文原本整齐的三七分发型。与此同时，埃尔文没有放过他敏感的脖子，用舌头抚慰着先前留下的淤红。

“你轻便。”利维尔一边感受埃尔文的手在自己的大腿上下摩擦，一边叹着气说。说话的时候，埃尔文又在他的锁骨处留下了漂亮的印记。他轻微摇晃的腰肢像是无声的邀请，埃尔文接收到了这个暗示，大手向自己双膝上挺翘的臀部滑去。

埃尔文的鼻翼埋在利维尔的下颚骨转角，没有急着对那块皮肤进行标记，只是停留在那里。“你太漂亮了，利维尔，”他喃喃地说，呼吸染红了利维尔的皮肤。

“你也不差，大个子。” 利维尔的呼吸喷吐在自己的头顶，然后低下头亲吻了对方璀璨的金发。

这是利维尔第二次这么说自己了，埃尔文开口想说点什么，打趣回去——你就这么喜欢我们之间的尺寸差吗，利维尔？——但就在他这么做的时候，利维尔又俯下身来吻他，宛若他口中有天赐佳酿。他有些粗鲁地咬扯着埃尔文的下唇，轻轻地一弹后松开了。利维尔垂下了手，从埃尔文的胸口滑落，一直搜索到他的衬衫下摆，妈的。两个人都知道对方想要什么。

但是，就在利维尔扯开埃尔文的衬衫，露出他一直渴望触摸的健美腹肌时，他们被门铃声打断了。

“操，”利维尔唾了一口，把头抵在埃尔文的胸口处，“谁他妈这么不长眼？”

他妈的，他的声音真令人陶醉。利维尔气喘吁吁，听上去有点委屈，有一刻，埃尔文只想说不论门口是谁都随他妈去吧然后直接把怀里的男人扛上楼。但有时候人太清醒并不是件好事，譬如现下埃尔文只能苦恼地叹一口气。

“是披萨，”他抬头呻吟道，“我点了披萨。”

“什么狗屁，”利维尔没有抬头，只是继续埋在埃尔文的胸口，“神他妈的个破披萨都能坏我好事？”

埃尔文笑了，俯身蜻蜓点水过黑发男人的太阳穴。“抱歉，”他低声说，“我也感觉遗憾透了。”

利维尔向后看了看埃尔文的眼睛。“是吗？”

“是的，”埃尔文附和着，环绕利维尔后背的双臂收缩仿佛在强调这一点。

利维尔笑了笑，埃尔文的嘴唇上飞快地点了一下。“你想要我的屁股，”他调侃道，好像并不准备因为被披萨坏事而发脾气。

埃尔文想说是的，他已经等不及向拆礼物一样把利维尔脱个干净，但就在他这么做的时候，他又被门铃打断了。

“妈的，”利维尔露出来不耐烦的表情，但他还是老实从高个子男人的膝盖上爬了下来，跳到客厅的木质地板上。“我从来没觉得披萨这么讨人厌。”

“我复议，”埃尔文站起了身子。在走到门口之前，他伸出手搂过利维尔的腰，又轻啄了一下对方的嘴唇。

“稍后待续？”利维尔上挑的眉毛中带着期许，嘴角露出一丝狡黠的微笑。

“稍后待续。”埃尔文点头表示赞同。

* * *

不管这能说明什么，和利维尔一起在餐桌前吃披萨是埃尔文从来想都不敢想的事情。一个月，甚至一周或几天前，他都不会想到他会和利维尔坐在这里，吃着晚饭，放着电影，在桌子底下挑逗地踢着对方的小腿。一周前，埃尔文都不会想这么远，因为有这样的期许在当时是很危险的。所以，就算这张披萨在他们情谊正浓的最好时机泼了一盆冷水，但这也是埃尔文和利维尔分享的东西，普通的外卖披萨都变得更加美味了。

吃完简单的晚饭，利维尔一边打哈欠一边说自己得洗个澡，换上更舒服的衣服，于是埃尔文带他去了盥洗室。几分钟后他发现自己一个人坐在沙发上，给米凯发送了一则短小但发自肺腑的感谢短信。他还没为之后的两天做好规划，想好要带利维尔做些什么，但过去的这几个小时已经保证了无论做什么，两个人都一定会十分和谐默契的。这就是他所希望的。

大约20分钟后，他听到水声停止了，利维尔却迟迟没有下楼。于是埃尔文决定去看看他的客人。浴室里空荡荡的，他小心翼翼地走进卧室，发现利维尔穿着T恤和运动短裤，湿着头发栽倒在自己的床上。看到这一幕，埃尔文的脸上绽放出了前所未有的温暖笑容。他驻足床前盯了小个子男人的睡颜好一会儿，决定现在是两人盖着被子纯睡觉的好时刻。他肯定接下来的周末将十分忙碌，所以充沛的睡眠十分重要。

当埃尔文接近睡眠中的利维尔时，他注意到对方握在胸前的手机随着一条新的短信通知亮了起来。埃尔文从利维尔的手里抽出手机，将其床头柜上，忍不住瞥了一眼利维尔都在跟别人聊些什么，那是利维尔的朋友——摄影师佩特拉小姐。

十分钟前利维尔发出的第一条消息让埃尔文忍不住笑了。

“他他妈的就是黄金阿波罗，佩特。我不准备回去了。”

作为回应，佩特拉连续打出三条信息：

“我嘞个去！”

“快跟我说说。”

“利维尔，你要真的乐不思蜀了我会每天出去深夜买醉的。”

利维尔的回复还在输入栏里，似乎在写的过程中睡着了。

“我都不知道从哪开始说比较好！”

这条信息激起了埃尔文的自信心——利维尔和他有着同样的感受，如果他花六个小时飞过来还不能证明这一点的话。因此，即使知道利维尔的聊天记录里可能有更多自己期待的话语，他还是将手机放在了一边，坐在了利维尔的身侧。

“利维尔，”他轻柔地拍了拍利维尔的肩膀，“嘿，盖好被子睡吧。”

利维尔被埃尔文触摸的时候微微颤抖，然后缓缓睁开了双眼。“嗯……埃尔文？”

“嘿，”埃尔文重复道，朝利维尔仰起了一个微笑，“来吧，让我帮你把被子盖好。”

利维尔挪动了一下，好像是为了给埃尔文腾出空间，但幅度不足以让高个的男人从他身下拉出被子。“你也跟我睡？”利维尔睡眼惺忪，意识迷迷糊糊。

埃尔文笑了。“是的，马上就来。”

“哦，”利维尔又闭上眼睛，睡意朦胧的声音中带着暧昧，“你想睡我？”

这些话本来会让埃尔文措手不及，但此时此刻，他已经习惯了。利维尔的确经常语出惊人，但埃尔文就喜欢他这一点。事实上，黑发男人迷糊的样子就足够讨人喜欢了。

“嗯，我想那是不言而喻的。”埃尔文没有否认。

利维尔显然是太累了，已经没法专注于与埃尔文的对话了。他终于腾出了足够的空间，在埃尔文的帮助下钻进了被子里，然后又往床的另一头蹭去，给埃尔文留出了位置。埃尔文俯身在额头上轻吻了一下，柔声说：“我马上回来。”

还没来得及起身，利维尔就抓住了他的手腕，半睡半醒间动作依旧精准迅速。“别走，”他声音飘渺，眼睛半闭着，微微蹙起的眉头有着委屈的意味。

埃尔文笑了。“我不会离开的，”他保证，“我只是去关掉电视，马上就回来。”

显然，这已经足够让利维尔高兴了，他松开了手，准许了埃尔文下楼关灯关电视。埃尔文回来的时候，利维尔在床上像猫一样蜷缩成一团。这绝对是一个值得铭记于心的画面。

不过，当五分钟后埃尔文最终爬上床时，身旁的男人立刻就伸出手来，好像他一直按耐住睡意等待着埃尔文和他一起躺在床上。利维尔的一只胳膊搭在埃尔文的腰上，喉咙深处发出一声愉快的呼噜声，在黑暗中，他再一次喃喃地说：“我很高兴我在这里，埃尔文。”

埃尔文微笑着转过身来，轻轻地吻了利维尔的眼角。

“我也是，利维尔。”


	8. 属于你的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re slow motion when you walk into the room   
> I can’t keep my eyes off of you  
>  You got me doing things that I shouldn’t do   
> But baby I like it   
> Yours - Now, Now

利维尔清晨在陌生的床上醒来时，愣神了好一会儿来思考这是谁的床，他怎么在这里，以及前晚发生了什么。睡意朦胧的大脑下意识地认定昨天发生的一切都是一个梦——一场妙不可言的美梦——但是连翻好几个身都没有从床上掉下去，这才让他突然意识到自己身处的地方并非在纽约的公寓。这是埃尔文的床。埃尔文·史密斯，几个月前网上偶然认识的可怜虫，过去几个月的幻想对象，以及让自己大脑发热飞到加州的混球。埃尔文，这真他妈的——

诶？人呢？利维尔伸手在身边上下拍了拍，除了被子什么都没有碰到。他揉了揉惺忪的双眼，深色的窗帘挡住了大部分阳光，只有几缕光线从缝隙中泼洒进来。睡足后在这样的情形下醒来理应是件令人愉快的事情，但身旁总觉得有些空荡荡的。利维尔坐了起来，一边伸着懒腰，一边回忆昨晚发生的点滴，他记得自己洗完澡后径直爬上了埃尔文的大床，然后后面就模糊了。不过他隐约记着自己霸道地偎在坚实的怀中，对方稍高一些的体温像是冬日里的壁炉一样让人暖洋洋的。

虽然床上除了自己空空如也，利维尔倒没有过于担心。埃尔文又不是那种一夜情之后穿了裤子就跑的渣男。妈的，说到一夜情，他们两个昨天晚上竟然什么都没干就盖着棉被睡了！

利维尔不知出于何种情绪把本就睡乱了的头发揉得更乱了，然后他伸手去够床头柜上的手机。开机之后，屏幕上跳出了一串来自佩特拉的短信和法兰的未接来电，每一条都彰显了明晃晃的担忧。

好吧，他昨天在聊天的过程中突然杳无音讯，是朋友都会觉得担心的。他简短地回了佩特拉几句，向她保证自己没有被谋杀，也没有被做死在床上，更没有被先奸再杀，一切都很好，而且是的，他会回去，虽然他实在不想和埃尔文道别。然后他给法兰和伊莎贝尔群发了自己的返程航班信息以及周末的打算，最后才下了床。

胡乱摸索了一番后利维尔成功找到了床头灯的开关，身体先大脑一步地在行李袋里翻出了相机。太蠢了，埃尔文肯定会一脸无可奈何地看着自己，但是如果这个周末将如他所愿美好地进行下去，他怎么能忍得住不将其记录下来？他已经错过昨天的时光了，今天可不能也这样。于是他手里捧着相机，身着睡衣短袖短裤，离开了卧室。

打开房门的那一瞬间他的嗅觉就被煎制培根的香气所填满了，柔和的音乐从厨房里隐隐传来。看来埃尔文是个爱早起的人。

昨晚，利维尔的全部注意力都被埃尔文所吸引了，完全没有仔细看对方家里的装潢，现在他终于有机会带着闲适慢慢参观埃尔文的走廊，欣赏墙上的照片。其中一张看起来像近期拍的——埃尔和米凯站在沙滩上，胳膊搭着对方的肩膀——与旁边一张稍显老旧的照片形成对比。照片上是一个稚气十足的埃尔文，可能十来岁，站在一对面容温和的夫妇中间。

那大概是他父母，利维尔凑近研究起了那张照片。埃尔文比起父亲更像母亲，至少，他肯定继承她的眼睛。

走廊的尽头挂着埃尔文公司的表彰饰板和一张镶框的金唱片，可能来自埃尔文合作过的某个乐队。利维尔对这些没有太大兴趣，但他心里记了下来，之后可以问问埃尔文。他对那个男人的了解还远远不够，这就是这个周末的目的，彼此了解得更多。

终于，利维尔看倦了照片，需要看得见摸得着的实体给自己一点安慰，所以他转身下了楼。

在进入厨房前利维尔有过不少设想，但其中绝对不包括埃尔文头发微湿，身着旧T恤和睡裤的模样。他还从来没见过哪个暧昧对象这么坦率不加遮掩。于是有那么一会儿，他只是呆站在楼梯口，看着沐浴在晨曦中忙碌的男人，仿佛闪闪发光。利维尔花了几秒钟才想起手中的相机，咔嚓一声，镜头里的男人就转过了身。

利维尔放下了相机，看到对方冲着自己微笑的模样。作为一个专业的摄影师，他本应该检查一下刚刚拍下的照片，对焦如何，是否需要调整，但他现在只是利维尔，他的眼里全是埃尔文。

“我不知道现在已经是摄影时间了，”埃尔文调侃道。

“我是摄影师我说了算，”利维尔耸耸肩，向前走了几步进入了厨房，“不想的话就别穿成这样乱逛。”

埃尔文笑了。“穿成什么样？”他的目光一刻也没有离开黑发男人的双眼。随着距离的缩短，利维尔感到他的脸越来越热。清醒一点利维尔，你昨天和对方打情骂俏时怎么不记得害羞？虽然如此唾弃着自己，但利维尔不得不承认现在的感觉和昨晚天差地别。更真实，更青涩。埃尔文还是那样看着他，发型里还带着枕头的印记。

“别装傻了，”利维尔扬起了下巴，“你懂我什么意思。”

然后，趁埃尔文还没来得及反击回来，利维尔上前一步：“你在做什么？”

“法式吐司、培根和鸡蛋。”

利维尔发出满意的哼哼，随手将相机放在餐吧上。“要帮忙吗？”

“当然，”埃尔文笑着回答，“能帮我拿点鸡蛋和牛奶吗？”

利维尔点了点头，与埃尔文擦肩而过向冰箱走去。说时迟那时快，埃尔文一把搂住他的腰，在他还没反应过来之前给他的发旋印下了一个亲吻。“很抱歉我没能在你醒来时问早。”

利维尔恼怒地嘶嘶一声，手推搡着对方的胸膛。“混蛋。”

二十分钟后，利维尔面对着埃尔文在餐吧旁坐下，近乎狼吞虎咽地吞咽着他这么多年来吃过最好吃的一份早餐。伊莎贝尔的厨艺算得上不错，但架不住眼前这份有额外加成。

“妈的，”利维尔喝了口牛奶，“要是你每天都这么做早餐那我可不走了。”

埃尔文叉起一片培根，笑了起来。“这是我厨艺的极限了，我觉得你可能会失望。”

“不嘞，”利维尔的声音由于满嘴的吐司而变得模糊，“你还有其他用处呢。”

哦，又是这种感觉。半小时前，当利维尔站在楼梯口注视着埃尔文忙碌的身影时，他就有过这样的感觉。和埃尔文面对面聊天，看他被自己的没品笑话逗得哈哈大笑，加州的阳光带着和纽约不同的温度倾泻在他身上，这一切都好像是梦里才会出现的场景。这是真的，却又不像曾经经历过的恋情一样让人避之不及，感觉……又温馨又美好。

在埃尔文注意到自己盯着对方发呆前利维尔重新将视线投向了餐盘。“那么，”他开始改变话题，“今天的计划是什么？”

“嗯……”埃尔文摸了摸下巴，“我想我们可以去海边，那边的景色应该会让你满意的。对了，米凯的朋友在在一家不错的酒店上班，开车过去要几个小时。如果你愿意的话，我可以在那里订个房间。”

利维尔抬起头来，眉毛高高扬起。“你确定？你这周末的工作都搞好了？啊，不是，我很愿意出去逛逛……但是，我之前都没有打过招呼——”

“利维尔，”埃尔文打断了他，声音柔和而真诚，“你不是负担。我的这个周末是属于你的。”

一股暖流涌入利维尔的心房，让他的脸上绽放出不自知的笑容。“这算约会吗？”

埃尔文似乎思考了一下，然后郑重得点了点头。“如果你愿意的话。”

利维尔很不得举双手赞成。

早餐后，利维尔上楼冲了个凉，把自己打理了一番，埃尔文则在客厅里制定游玩线路并预定了酒店客房。其实利维尔并不介意整个周末都腻在家里不出去，出去游玩就更是锦上添花，他一想到能享受对方这周末的全部陪伴就兴奋得不能自已。

十一点刚过利维尔就收拾好了行李，相机充满了电，一切就绪。事到如今，坐在埃尔文副驾驶上还是感觉有点活在梦里的意味。车缓缓驶入主道，利维尔的视线粘连在方向盘后的男人身上，不禁感叹命运是多么奇妙。一个月前，他充其量是个熟悉的陌生人，和其他人没太大两样。现在，利维尔发现自己在对方的车里，手肘支在摇下的车窗上，脸上带着难以压抑的笑意。

就在他把车开动的时候，埃尔文似乎感觉到了利维尔目光的重压，余光瞥过，露齿一笑。“很兴奋？”

“算是吧，”利维尔耸了耸肩，下一秒发现埃尔文抓住了自己的手，十指相扣。利维尔算得上个追剧青年，每次在剧里看到牵手都觉得幼稚又俗套，但他眼下没有想过要摆脱埃尔文，相反，他收紧了自己的手指。

“你要一直这么的盯着我还是老老实实开车？”他抬起眼睑挑逗着，换来了对方的大笑。

* * *

利维尔胸前系着安全带，身子前倾，双眸里倒映着缓缓上升的海蓝色地平线。他目光所及之处，皆是山川绿水，莹莹发辉，好不真切。这不代表身旁的那个人就不值得关注了，他们有一句没一句的聊着天，即使两人都没有说话也不显得冷场。利维尔因为工作原因来过不少次加州，但这是他第一次好好感受这个地方，而不是在工作室或者指定拍摄地点里埋头苦干。他从来没有过沿着海岸线行驶的经历，放眼望去是随性又壮丽的自然美景。埃尔文知道自己喜欢什么，他比想象中更了解自己。这个认知让利维尔双眼里带上了光。

“很美吧？”埃尔文一边问，一边将车载收音机的音量调低了一些。

“是啊，”利维尔赞叹地呼出一口气，“我也想离家三十分钟就有这样的好景色。纽约也不赖，但这……”他的双眼聚焦在更远处，山顶的位置给他带来了更加广阔的视野。利维尔说不出话来，只有迅速打开相机，调整曝光量，对着车窗外一阵连拍。谁他妈管窗外有没有鸟屎糊脏镜头，他必须得记录下这一时刻。这种方式不是他一贯的拍摄风格，但是当他低头检查显示屏上的成像时，他再一次被上面的旖丽风光给迷倒了。

“我也希望能经常出来走走，”埃尔文在利维尔拨弄相机设置的时候开口说道，“结果自己大部分之间都在公司会场家里三角形打圈。”

“暴殄天物，”利维尔抬起手指着挡风玻璃外的风光，“你看看你都错过了什么？”

这让埃尔文露出了委屈的表情。“我也知道啊，可是太忙了。除非特殊场合根本没法享受啊。”

“特殊场合，嗯？”利维尔音调上扬，埃尔文点了点头，默认了他。利维尔很清楚对方对自己的看法，但偶尔点明一下也让人感觉不错。看来埃尔文和自己一样对今天的出行充满期待。

“所以，”利维尔在座位上盘起了腿，一直维持一样的坐姿让他的腰部有点酸。“你在附近有什么最喜欢去的地方嘛？”

“我的最爱？”埃尔文有点疑惑地瞥了一眼利维尔的方向。

“是的，”利维尔重复道，“我还没在加州好好玩过，你最好是个好导游。”

很快，又一个微笑出现在埃尔文的脸上。“嗯，离这里不远有几条不长但很漂亮的林间步道，”他回答说，“它们比那些热门步道要清净许多，也隐蔽不少，我平时也很喜欢来。”

“他妈的，埃尔文，我以为你是真心带我出来玩，没想到你竟然打算密林抛尸？”利维尔装模作样翻了个白眼。

埃尔文噗嗤一声。“我没有——”

“太迟了，我已经接受命运了，”利维尔打断他，脸没板一会儿就忍不住笑了起来。

“抱歉抱歉，我本来准备做得委婉一些，绝对不是有意让你发觉我的意图的。”

“太明显了，”利维尔轻蔑地一摆手，“好吧，这附近有一些不错的步道——”

“还有一些不错的观海点，”埃尔文接上话头，“这下子处理尸体就不会太麻烦了。”

利维尔挠挠耳朵，哼了一声。“对对，你说的都对。”

“酒店附近的海滩也很漂亮。”笑容似乎定格在了埃尔文被老天厚爱的英俊面庞上，嘴角点缀着微微塌陷的酒窝，下眼睑稍稍覆盖着半眯的海蓝色眸子，利维尔无法呼吸，上帝是如此不公，自己又是何其幸运。

“听起来不错，”利维尔靠在座位上，“这些景色太棒了。”

“你的照片也很棒，”埃尔文回答说。

“你不也在吗？”利维尔一脸你在逗我的表情看着埃尔文，“有实景看照片干嘛？”

“不，不一样，”埃尔文坚持道，“你的照片很不一样，利维尔……我相信你已经听过无数次了，但你真的能发掘别人看不到的东西，你的角度非常独特。”

我是听过很多，但从你嘴里说出来的话怎么可能一样？利维尔这么想着，但没有说出口。说实话，他脸颊发热。尽管他已经从事专业摄影好多年了，但从自己在乎的人那里听到这样的赞美……比赚多少钱获多少奖都好上千百倍。

利维尔习惯让谈话轻松愉快，进入更加严肃的话题总会让他有些不知所措。他知道两人的关系比自己原本打算的已经深入了很多，但他不知道现在是不是一个谈论此事的好时机。

“没错，因为一般男性都他妈的没我矮，”于是他小声嘀咕道。

“啊不是——”埃尔文想笑但又不敢表现得太过明显，“利维尔，我可没这个意思啊。”

“嗯嗯嗯，随你怎么说，”利维尔恶作剧地冲着埃尔文挑了下眉，换来对方懊恼的唉声叹气。就这样，他们又陷入了轻松的玩笑中，好像他们已经这么做多年了。回首在飞机上担心这担心那的自己，利维尔只觉得自己脑子被驴踢了。他们之间的情愫是真实存在的，隔着屏幕的轻松与愉快拿开屏幕后也是一样，只不过他们更近了，利维尔能够看到对方被自己开玩笑后小小的急促，也能欣赏那璀璨迷人的笑容。像现在，两人都陷入了舒适的沉默，再没有任何障碍阻止利维尔轻轻握住埃尔文空闲的那只手，听着海风，感受另一个人的温度。

不久后，他们驶离了公路，上了一条远离海岸线的铺面小路，尽头没入茂密的树林之中。正如埃尔文所说，他们最终到达的徒步小道——距离主干道大约15分钟远——相当隐蔽，但绝不比任何热门步道差。车子停了下来，利维尔坐在座位上望向着树梢，欣赏着午后阳光被树叶剪裁过后的形状。

“如果我们想在天黑前赶到酒店就没办法在这里待太久，”埃尔文在他们下车时说，“但我想把你带过来看看。这是我在这个地区最喜欢的地方。”

通常情况下，利维尔会说些比较折中的评价来掩饰内心的惊讶，但一想到埃尔文专门带自己来一趟的用心，他就觉自己应该更为坦诚。于是他环绕着四周，发自内心地赞叹道：“太漂亮了。”

“这还不是最精彩的部分，”埃尔文笑着说，“来吧。”

就这样，他领着利维尔走上了一条看起来有些荒芜的小路。乍一看，利维尔甚至没有注意到那里有路。杂草中竖立的一块路标表明确有此路，但看着被肆意生长的绿色植物所霸占的小路，利维尔不禁心生疑惑。所以为什么一定是这条路呢？

“另一条呢？”他在跟着埃尔文走过路标、进入森林的时候问道。

“主路也不错，但这条是我最喜欢的，”埃尔文没有过多的解释。当他带路的时候，他稍稍加快的脚步透露出了他的激动，好像他和利维尔一样对马上要看见的东西焦急期待。

“难道有什么特别之处吗？”

“一会儿你就明白了，”埃尔文卖了个关子，赢得了对面的一声嘁。

“你知道吗，我之前说抛尸的时候还以为那只是个玩笑。”

埃尔文哈哈大笑，转过身去看了利维尔了一眼。他停下了脚步，等着身型稍小的男人来到自己身边。“我懂。我保证不是连环杀手。”

利维尔无所谓地哼哼：“他们杀人前都这么说。”

话是这么说，但脚下这条被植被占领的小道已经带来了不少惊喜。树叶郁郁葱葱，带着油画质感，滤过的阳光滴了一地，甚至落在埃尔文的脸上，仿佛不小心打翻的焦糖。不管埃尔文到底想让自己看什么，利维尔都知道那一定会是动人心弦的。他没有一丝紧张，抱着郊游的心情举着相机记录着。面前的小径，树梢的云彩，然后是埃尔文在快门声后模糊的笑脸。

不过，直到他们最终到达树林中央的一小块空地时，利维尔才终于是哑口无言了。进入这块区域的一刹那，他止住了脚步，睁大双眼注视着面前的景色。他知道埃尔文之前是什么意思了。这片空地也不算大，只有20码左右，中心矗立着的一棵树木却让周围的松树全都黯然失色。它不是红杉，但同样高大。树桩粗壮，可能需要三个埃尔文高度的男人才能围起来，它并不比四周的树木高上太多，可就是有一种独自撑起了这一方土地的气势。

利维尔微张着嘴举起相机，手指在快门键上轻跳，阳光为他的摆设对象镀上了一层金边，照片中所展示的事物看起来超凡脱俗。他跟着埃尔文走进空地，走近那棵树，然后才注意到这棵树的另一个显著之处。古老的树皮上密密麻麻刻满东西：名字、留言、爱心和一些简笔画。有些痕迹看起来很新鲜，可能是早些时候或者几天前才刻上去的，而有些已经模糊不清，和树木融为一体了。

“卧槽……”利维尔伸手抚摸着粗糙的树皮，只是想确认它是否真实存在。

“不可思议，不是吗？”埃尔文的声音在身旁响起。

“太不可思了，”利维尔被惊得有些语无伦次，“这也，太夸张了。你是怎么发现这里的？”

“这是当地的秘密，”埃尔文露出了一个有些神秘的微笑，“小时候父亲带我来过。”

正如埃尔文所料道的那样，利维尔给这块区域拍了好几张照片，欣赏它的美丽。

“他，呃……”埃尔文清了清嗓子，“这里是他和妈妈第一次约会的地方。他们的名字在树的某一个地方，但我不觉得我们还能找得到。”

然后埃尔文开始滔滔不绝地讲起了这棵树的历史，它蕴含的意义似乎真的击中了利维尔。埃尔文想跟他分享对于自己特别的地方。在利维尔看来，这很罕见、美丽，私人又浪漫。当埃尔文分享他父母的故事时，利维尔突然想起了两个人在这里的原因，于是开口打断了对方。

“你可真是个蠢蛋。”利维尔低声说道。

“你猜我是被什么冲昏的头脑？”埃尔文不甘示弱，惹得小个子男人甩了他一个眼刀。

摄像机已经不重要了，利维尔走上前去，双手搭在埃尔文的胸前。“不可思议，”他踮起脚尖，凑近了埃尔文的面庞，“谢谢你把我带到这里来。”

埃尔文低下头去含住了利维尔的双唇，时间在那一刹那静止。万籁俱静，世间只有他们两个，独自在这条美丽、幽静的小路上，被往事与此刻所包围——

然后，利维尔有了一个主意。

他拉开了一点距离，望进埃尔文的眼睛。“要不我们也刻点什么？”

埃尔文给了他一个微笑。“我们不必——

“拜托，我们大老远来一趟总不能什么都不留下吧？”利维尔显得十分固执，“你有刀吗？”

埃尔文摸了摸口单，摇头道：“没有，不过钥匙可以吗？”

“你的准备可真充沛。”利维尔伸出手来，无须多言埃尔文就将钥匙塞进了他的手心。“来吧，我们得找个好地方。”

不出所料，树的下部没有多少可用的空间，每一寸都已经被人捷足先登了。于是利维尔的视线顺着树干向上爬去。“扶我一把？”他站在一根粗壮结实的树干下，有些不满地发现它离触手可及还差了那么一点点。

埃尔文给利维尔当了个垫脚，然后自己也跟了上去。利维尔眼睛一扫就找到了一处合适的空白。

“钥匙刻字，妈的还不如用牙啃，”他嘴上嘀嘀咕咕，手却开始在树上划了起来，“我就只写首字母了啊。”

埃尔文表示全听利维尔的。

不过，没一会儿利维尔就成功地在树上刻出了深深的“L”和“E”，当他试探性地退后一点欣赏自己的作品时，背部一下子撞进了埃尔文的胸膛。

“你忘了什么，”埃尔文说，从利维尔手里抽出钥匙。

“我向上帝发誓，要是你敢画个爱心——”

埃尔文眯了眯眼睛。“太肉麻了？”

“我立马跳下去，”利维尔嘲笑道。

于是埃尔文只是在他们的首字母之间刻下一个小小的加号。“好了。”

利维尔欣赏了一下两人的雕刻手艺，然后将其存到了相机里。

“那么，这棵树撩到你妈妈了吗？”利维尔和埃尔文再次回到了地面，两人沿着来时的路慢慢走着。

埃尔文笑了。阳光洒在一双紧紧相握的手上，它们看上去是那样契合。“至少我爸是这么说的，”埃尔文道，“他坚持要往高处爬，这样他们的名字就不会被别人覆盖，永远留在这棵树上。但我妈说他单纯只是想要炫耀自己的爬树技能。”

利维尔简直能脑补出那样的场景，大笑了起来，不等他来得及想些什么话来回应，埃尔文就一把将问题掉了个头。“那么你呢？”

“什么？”

埃尔文冲着他眨了眨眼睛。“那棵树撩到你了嘛？”

“或许吧，”利维尔想维持自己以往的尖酸辛辣，可他脸颊的热度和不受控制的嘴角将他的本心完完全全暴露了出来。他从没想到过这种甚至有些俗气的浪漫桥段在现实里发生时杀伤力有这么惊人。利维尔很感激埃尔文将自己带到这里，带到这个对他意义特别的地方来。

“你父母是怎么认识的？“汽车再次行驶上了公路，利维尔开口问道。

“他们俩是青梅竹马，只不过到大学后才开始约会，”埃尔文笑着回答，“我爸总是声称两个人高中就成天粘在一起了，但我妈妈坚持说他上大学前就是个没长大的幼稚鬼，她才不稀罕高中时的他。”

利维尔若有所思地摸了摸下巴。“我终于明白你糟糕的幽默感是哪里来的了。”

“哈，”埃尔文摇摇头，“他曾经比我还过分。我对你已经很克制了。”

作为一个失去母亲的人，利维尔一下子就意识到了埃尔文谈论他父亲的方式有些不同。他感到自己的好奇心汹涌澎拜，但最终理智还是占了上风，他决定在埃尔文自己提起前闭口不谈。他们的确需要互相了解，但有些事情没有必要急于求成。到时候了，埃尔文会告诉自己的。

“那么下一步去哪？”他选择换个话题，眼睛盯着开阔的道路。

然而，埃尔文没有马上回答。利维尔的目光转向了驾驶座，发现握着方向盘的男人深情又失神地望着自己微笑。不过在利维尔还没来得及取笑他之前，埃尔文就已经自己调整好了状态。“我在想我们去海滩逛逛，然后在附近吃点东西。”

利维尔点点头。“听起来不错。”

* * *

之后的几个小时两人继续沿着海岸线行驶着。利维尔通过挡风玻璃拍了几张照片，但他将大部分精力放在了用眼睛欣赏美景和与埃尔文交谈上了。唯一一次偏离主道是埃尔文带他来到了一处通往海滩的热门步道。那里人比较多，但美好的景色很好的弥补了这一点，埃尔文领着利维尔来到沙滩，他一路上情不自禁地又多拍了几张。

不出所料，大部分照片的中心都是某个金发的男人。是的，景色十分惊艳，但对于利维尔来说什么也比不上埃尔文对自己微笑的模样，他喜欢对方凝视大海时柔和的神情，也惊异于阳光透过他蓝色的虹膜折射出的色彩。最终，埃尔文注意到了这一点，不可避免地逗了利维尔好一会儿。

“你不应该多拍点风景吗？”在利维尔又給埃尔文拍了一连串照片后，“模特”突然开口问道。埃尔文提着鞋袜，赤脚踩在细腻的沙子上，光线为他的肌肉勾勒出惊人的轮廓。见鬼，埃尔文怎么怎么拍都这么好看。

“又不是没拍哦……”利维尔小声嘀咕着，然后把埃尔文差点在沙滩上绊倒的窘相拍了下来。

离开海滩后不久，利维尔和埃尔文又回到了高速公路上。离酒店还有一小时车程的时候，他们停在了一个小餐馆。利维尔满脸质疑，眉毛紧锁，一旁拔掉车钥匙的埃尔文只好再三保证这里的食物比餐厅本身看上去要好上一百倍。

一走进餐厅，利维尔就被满墙的照片和到处都是装饰品搞得眼花缭乱。他不否认店主的品味很有个性，但这也太杂乱无章了，哪有人会在吧台、餐桌上都摆满东西的？不过在他们就坐之后，利维尔又捧起自己的相机四处抓拍。

“你觉得如何？”埃尔文靠在他们的小桌子上问道。

利维尔又环顾了一下四周。“风格独特吧。”

“我知道这里看上去乱糟糟的，”埃尔文似乎读懂了他的心思，“但我保证这里的菜绝对物超所值。”

“别跟我讲你又剽窃你爸的主意了。”利维尔调侃着，向前倾了倾。

“你这就是在冤枉我了，”埃尔文露出了受伤的表情，“我是几年前去看望妈妈时发现的这个地方。在盘子上来前我也和现在的你一样没抱太大期望。”

“那我就相信你的判断吧，”利维尔咕哝着说。靠速扫了一眼菜单后他选择了最不容易出错的选项——一个牛肉汉堡。当然，半个小时后利维尔承认埃尔文一点也没撒谎，可能还稍微含蓄了点。在美食的映衬下，餐厅的布置都不那么杂乱了，甚至暗藏了什么独特的韵味。等到吃饱喝足，利维尔已经完全明白埃尔文为什么把自己带过来了。

“我得警告你，”利维尔钻进副驾驶的时候小声抱怨着，“你把我对约会的期望值硬生生拉高了一个台阶，以后我要是看啥都屎那就全怪你。”

埃尔文被逗乐了。“这一天还没结束呢。”

“哦？”利维尔斜了大个子的男人一眼，“你这是什么意思？今晚还有其他安排？”

“也许，”埃尔文狡黠地笑了笑，“你等着瞧吧。”

操他妈的。利维尔从来没觉得住酒店是件这么让人期待的事情。


End file.
